The Lost Chronicles: Forgotten Heroes
by BlueFoxXT
Summary: The epic lost chronicles of the Three Kingdoms. My 1st fanfic (well it'll eventually be a book...yeah), so please R&R! Updates: 1) Kuan De's ch 25 appearance is rewritten 2) 21705 WOW i haven't updated in forever! Finally finished the chapter and bac
1. Aftermath

THE LOST CHRONICLES

CHAPTER I

Aftermath

It was a small, damp, stenched imprisonment, as Blue Fox laid cold on the hard stone floor. He wore baggy, torn pants, and his flesh was covered in open wounds, as streams of blood made their way across his spine. Light suddenly shone on his face as two guards opened his cell and dragged him across the halls. He was soon brought to a room, but his eyes blurred all he could see, and he was surrounded by a blanket of darkness. As he looked up, he could see a figure of a man. The man's mouth seemed to move, however no words reached Blue Fox's ears. But he shook his head, with a deep glare. The center of his eyes shone a dark flame, englufing his view. The guards forced him to the floor, kneeling down, with his wrists bound by chains behind his back. The guard lifted his sword, and Blue Fox shut his eyes, as the crimson blood tainted blade fell…

Blue Fox's eyes open, and his body shot up. It was another dream, the same dream that haunted him for a month, but he had no clue as to what it meant. He looked around his dark, sun-ridden home and sighted, thinking…

_All washed up…can it really be that's all I've made of myself? "The Great Blue Fox" they used to call me…But its true what they say, no matter what you have done for them, eventually they will hate you…It's been a year or two since the Shinek Relic campaign…Now look at me, a hasbeen…Maybe I made the right decision destroying the relic then…but they didn't think so…I've lost two of my closest allies, and I only have one friend left in this world…Her name is Kori Kaze, but to us she goes by Ice Wind…_

Blue Fox laid silent in his small, dark home. On his wall were his bow, quiver, and a broad sword. Each were quite unique. The bow had sharp, metal ends, as well as a dark metallic center, where the arrow would be drawn back from the tight string. The sword's hilt had a dark violet wrapping, and the blade very sharp and lethal. Across the blade were markings, bumps that formed what looked like a dark storm. The quiver was the same way, but the bumps were inscribed in. 

Blue Fox was unlike other warriors, for he could wield the powerful element of darkness. This made him an even deadlier foe, but even without this power he was very skillful in the art of battle. In fact, he was among the most skilled archers in China, only to be matched by some old man who called himself Huang Zhong, who was said to have the ability to hit 100 out of 100 targets. Still, Blue Fox was an incredible archer and a mark swordsman, especially with his custom blade, "The Reaper." But his home, however, was very beat up. It was the size of a small bedroom, with a shattered window. It brought very little light, but he did not mind. The people who remembered him grew to hate him, and threw trash through it, but he ignored it. The people thought he could no longer defend himself, much less fight. He did not bother to prove he still could, but he often dreamed of returning to the battlefield. He missed the thrill of battle, the adrenaline, the power. But due to his past, he feared loss. He could not afford to lose anyone he cared about. It was for this reason,in battle, he never left his friends behind. He could never forgive himself for doing so.

Blue Fox stared at the ceiling. He drifted into another reverie, of his expieriences in battle. The dream vanished as a knock on the door. He tried to ignore it, thinking it would be another mob.

"Aoi, please talk to me…you've been hiding in there for so long…" Said a familiar voice.

Blue Fox recognized the voice, and stood up, his hair was naturally white, and reached down to his shoulders, for it had not been cut for so long. He had tan skin, and the skin between his wrists and elbows were wrapped in grey cloths, as well as the skin between his knees and ankles. He had dark violet eyes, resembling the darkness of the night sky. He wore a black shirt and black pants, with a dark violet sash around his waist.

He opened the door, it was a stunningly beautiful woman with brown hair reaching her shoulders. She was 5'7", and she wore a sleeveless silver dress, matching her icy blue eyes. To the public she was Ice Wind, to her friends she was Kori Kaze. She was his last friend, for the other two, just as the townspeople, grew to hate him, but only because he destroyed the damned relic that tainted their minds.

"Please, come out Aoi…" she said.

Blue Fox begun shutting the door, but she stopped him before he could.

"Please…take a walk with me." She begged.

They walked across the the bridge, overviewing a beautiful river, surrounded by the beautiful trees of the surrounding forest.

"Have you come to tell me you hate me too?" said Blue Fox.

"No…I'm worried about you…you just stay in your small home and stare at the ceiling all day while people throw things at you…this has to stop" said Ice Wind.

"How I live my life is not your concern"

"But like this…is it really worth living?"

Blue Fox stopped, and looked at her for a moment.

"Not a day gone by I have not asked myself the same question. Until next time, Kori…" he said, as he walked back to his home.

"Please be safe, Aoi…" she whispered to herself.


	2. The Return of Blue Fox

THE LOST CHRONICLES

CHAPTER II

The Return of Blue Fox

_Maybe she was right…maybe Kori knows what I should do…but what if she isn't…what if I was just put on this Earth to destroy the Shinek Relic and cease to exist…No, there has to be more to it than that…I've heard about the Han falling. Rumors have spread about a great warrior, with power greater than anything ever seen…a man named Lu Bu…wait…I know of this man. The other day, a messenger under him has asked that I join him and a man named Dong Zhuo…perhaps this is a sign…_

As Blue Fox got out of bed, he left his small home and went to speak with Kori. As they met, they took another walk, to talk about joining Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu.

Shortly after, Blue Fox arrived at her home and tied Shadow to a post. The house was colorfully decorated with beautiful dishes and vases. He sat down with her, as they both drank wine.

"I'm going to join him, I'm taking your advice." He said.

"But I never said that." Said Kori, confused.

"Listen, I will join Dong Zhuo. This will be good for me. I will be back on the battle field, where I belong."

"Aoi, they are evil men, their hearts are tainted! Please, don't do this!" she said. She gave him a concerned look.

"Trust me, they won't take me away. I swear on my life." He finished. He set his wine and left.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" mumbled Kori. 

Blue Fox walked home and packed his weapons, put on his dark chest armor, and grabbed his sharp knife and cut off his extra hair. He left the house and mounted his horse, Shadow. Blue Fox was very powerful on Shadow, as he could hardly be touched due to it's balance and strength, it also made for good charging.

He rode off to Luo Yang, where Dong Zhuo had currently stayed at. He checked in and was taken to a small battle area to be tested. Dong Zhuo knew of the mighty Blue Fox, but he was unsure if he still possesed his skills of battle. He arrived at the area, and eyed Blue Fox. Dong Zhuo was an arrogant man. He was a little overweight, with a black beard. He carried a sword, though he did not fight very often.

The battle arena was very compact. It was the size of average house. The floor was gray dirt, with with broken wood scattered across the soil.

"Let's see if the rumors are true, or if you are just a glorified moron." said Dong Zhuo.

Two men, both equipped with a sword, slowly approached Blue Fox. They had heard the great accomplishments of Blue Fox. Though they didn't want to, they were ordered to fight him. Blue Fox drew his blade, and positioned himself. A dark aura grew around the blade, it was ready to kill.

"Well? Are you going to attack or just stand there?" He challenged.

The first man charged at him, and took a hard swing to his head, Blue Fox ducked, and kicked his stomache, and blocked an attack from the the second man. He rolled behind the second man and got a good stab through his stomache, leaving just one on one.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Blue Fox said, as he took a few steps forward. The soldier backed away with each approach.

Blue Fox could smell his fear, he ran very quickly, and jumped over a slash from the swordsman, then spinned around and slashed his back. Blue Fox had won with ease.

"Somewhat impressive, however you will be assigned under the mighty Lu Bu. I hope you're proud." Said Dong Zhuo, and he left the room.

The next day, Blue Fox was eating at the feast. Lu Bu walked in and glared at Blue Fox. Lu Bu was a fierce and powerful man. Many considered him near invincible. He was very powerful, and in battle he rode the mighty steed, Red Rabbit, and carried a halberd and a sword. He was unbeatable, and struck fear into the hearts of his enemies. He walked over to Blue Fox, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You may think you're boss around here, but don't forget, I am your superior, you are dung compared to me!" he roared, and thrusted him to the floor. Rage built up inside of Blue Fox, and he knew one day he would prove him wrong. However, for now he had to keep it in his mind, and respect Lu Bu.

"Noted…" Muttered Blue Fox. Lu Bu smirked and stormed off. 

"Bastard…" he mumbled.

"Yes but he's right, that guy is indestructible" said a soldier.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't pick a fight with someone like that." Said another.

"You just wait…I will get back at him…somehow"


	3. The Battle of Hu Lao Gate

THE LOST CHRONICLES

CHAPTER III

The Battle of Hu Lao Gate

_It was not long after the battle of Si Shui Gate that we were informed that Hua Xiong was defeated. Hua Xiong had a powerful army, but after many battles the rebels of Yuan Shao had overtaken him, it was reported that Guan Yu had taken his head…Guan Yu…I remember him. Powerful, that guy, in fact…if there's anyone in China I respect, it is Guan Yu, and no one else. I fought for a short time at Si Shui gate, however I was ordered to retreat, though I didn't want to. On my way back I was ambushed by a man who went by Xiahou Dun. I did escape as planned, however Si Shui Gate was lost. I will exact my revenge on Xiahou Dun, as will I on Lu Bu, especially Lu Bu…_

"AHHHH!! IDIOTS, ALL OF YOU!" Dong Zhuo shouted. "You lost to a fool like Yuan Shao?! Imbeciles! No matter, I have Lu Bu! And the lovely Diao Chan as well!"

Diao Chan was one of few things Lu Bu cared about, other than himself. She was a beautiful creature, and a fine dancer.

A soldier ran in and kneeled before Dong Zhuo.

"Sir! Yuan Shao's forces are approaching Luo Yang!"

Dong Zhuo smirked.

"HA! Pathetic fools! This is our opportunity to show them what happens to traitors! Let the rebels come! Lu Bu! Gather your troops and prepare for battle!" And with that, Lu Bu left.

It was a cold, snowy day, as Yuan Shao's forces appeared in the battlefield. The two armies clashed, as a barrage of swords and arrows fired out into the distance.

Blue Fox rode outside of Hu Lao Gate, with a platoon of soldiers, and went ahead of Zhang Liao. He sped across the field, occasionally bringing a few soldiers down with his blade. He stopped and begun fighting off soldiers, but an officer managed to knock him down, when he got back up, he saw a familiar face. He rebounded and kicked him back a little, and backstabbed an attacking soldier.

"Shiro, nice to see you again." said Blue Fox. 

Shiro Inazuma, there was a face I had not seen in a while. One of those "friends" I mentioned before…

"Nice to see you've gotten out of your little crap-shack, Aoi." Said Shiro.

Shiro Inazuma, also known as White Lightning, was a great fighter. He was usually armed with a staff or spear, and a sword. He also had a power, he could wield small, but painful, jolts of electricity. He used them in tough situations, usually in his staff or spear.

Blue Fox dodged a few attacks from peons, and countered a few. Shiro used his blade to charge at him. Blue Fox barely dodged, and rolled over his back, and took down another peon. Blue Fox backed away and Shiro once again took the offensive. He made a quick slash to Aoi's hip, but it was blocked, then a swift aerial attack, but it was evaded.

"Fight you coward!" Said Shiro, becoming enraged.

"We do not need meaningless bloodshed, Shiro!" Blue Fox.

"Idiot," said Shiro, dodging an attack from an enemy soldier. "You haven't changed at all, you're still the idiot I knew a year ago."

Shiro sheathed his blade and took out his spear, he took down a few soldiers with frightening diagonal slashes. Blue Fox backed away from him and blocked his enemies, he managed to tackle through them, and remount Shadow, who he had weave through enemies. Blue Fox took out his bow, and shot arrows with dark auras into enemy soldiers. Shiro saw him getting away, and mounted his horse, Thunder. Thunder had golden hair with a glare that could strike fear into the hearts of its prey. He kicked Thunder's leg and charged Blue Fox.

"Shiro, this is pointless!" said Blue Fox.

"What's the matter? Afraid?!" he challenged, after charging him into an empty area.

Blue Fox could never run away from that, he stopped, and dismounted.

"Aoi, I am sorry…" said Shiro.

Blue Fox grabbed the hilt of his blade, and an ambush party appeared. Each were equipped with a broad sword.

"As am I, Shiro," he said. "However, I am granted a warrior's death. You are a coward. I am sorry it had to come to this, old friend." He unsheathed his blade, and readied himself for battle.

"You know nothing of battle. You are blinded by honor!" said Shiro. "The powerful and strategic win and the daydreamers fall. This is the art of war."

"Then attack me, or are you afraid of my abilities?" said Blue Fox. "All of you, you know my past, my feats. Why? Why do you think you can defeat me? A few extra peons and it's all over for me? Tch, how pathetic."

"Do not listen to this diluted fool! He is trying to lower your guard, to make you feel afraid. He cannot win this!"

"He is sending you to your graves, is this truly how you want to die? Fighting a hopeless battle? Outnumbering a man, with no honor?! You cannot possibly expect to be proud of this, can you?"

"Maybe…maybe this guy is right" said a soldier.

"No! You will be awarded when you win, now attack!" said Shiro, getting frustrated.

"If you wish to die an early death, then attack." He said.

Most of the soldiers backed away, however two of them attacked, Blue Fox rolled to the right and blocked an attack to his head. He kicked the man's foot, tripping him, and slashed his stomach. He saw the second man run at him, and stood up quickly. He twirled around the attack and stabbed his back, then elbowed the man's head, and removed the blade from the body.

"Anyone else?" he taunted.

Shiro simply looked at him.

"I guess I was right, you haven't changed. However that will not save you. ATTACK!"

More soldiers charged him, but a man, mounted on a horse, slashed through a them with a pike. Blue Fox sheathed his blade and once again had his bow. He rolled backward and pulled three arrows from his quiver. He quickly held one with his mouth, and pulled two back with his bow. He shot two attacking soldiers, and put the third arrow on the string, pulled it quickly and shot at Shiro, who fell off his horse, just barely dodging the arrow. Blue Fox saw the man on the horse taking down a few more soldiers. He recognized the man as Zhang Liao.

Zhang Liao had a black mustache and small beard. He wore light blue body armor and carried a metal pike. He had a pointy light blue helmet, and was a fierce warrior. He had to be considering he was an officer who fought at Lu Bu's side.

Shiro remounted his horse and got away. Blue Fox sighted some reinforcements

"Reinforcements! Retreat back to Hu Lao Gate!" he shouted.

He remounted Shadow and rode off with Zhang Liao, as the allied forces pursued.

"So, any idea's?" he asked.

"Yes, follow me." Replied Zhang Liao.

_It wasn't long before the allied forces marched to Hu Lao Gate. I couldn't believe how far they got. Yuan Shao has one huge army, I'll tell you that. I followed Zhang Liao to the path of Hu Lao Gate, and I noticed he kept a smirk…_

"They're closing in!" said Blue Fox.

"Perfect!" said Zhang Liao.

Just as the allied forces came, an officer under Dong Zhuo appeared on top of the hill.

"ARCHERS, FIRE!" he said. Several archers appeared and shot many of them down.

"Do not falter!" said Yuan Shu. "Use the crossbow units to shoot the enemy down!" After a few minutes, the allied forces countered with a barrage of crossbow units.

Three rams appeared and slowly broke down the walls of Hu Lao Gate. It was then that soldiers stopped. They started backing away from the wall. The fear in their eyes, the cease of heartbeats…

Lu Bu charged outside of Hu Lao Gate. He carried a powerful halberd, and rode on the agile Red Rabbit. He wore heavy golden armor, and slashed down several men easily.

"He is just one man!" said Yuan Shu. "We can destroy him! Attack!"

Lu Bu continued his charge, and sighted Yuan Shu. He charged at him with his steed. Yuan Shu jumped out of the way, but Lu Bu twisted his horse around and severed his head.

"Who else seeks death?!" he shouted.

Soon after, a soldier reported in to Yuan Shao, the rebel leader.

"What?! Yuan Shu has died?! Shu…I am sorry.." he said. "This is it! We must charge!"

Lu Bu was slashing down several men, and soon he attacked another officer, Gongsun Zan. He was soon saved by Zhang Fei. Zhang Fei was a strong man, and oath brothers with Liu Bei, leader of Shu, and Guan Yu, a very powerful warrior. However, Zhang Fei was no match for Lu Bu. He managed to get him off Red Rabbit, when Liu Bei stepped in to aid Zhang Fei.

Liu Bei wielded twin swords. He wore green armor, and though he did not fight too much, he could hold his own.

Zhang Fei jumped up and did an aerial slash on Lu Bu, but he blocked it and hit him away, and blocked a side slash from Liu Bei. Guan Yu stepped in and did a powerful swing to his back, but it too was blocked. Lu Bu went on the offensive and furiously swung his halberd, over and over, but landed no hits, eventually he was forced into a retreat.

Yuan Shao realized Lu Bu could not be dealt with, and ordered his men to avoid him at all costs. His forces made it into Luo Yang.

"That's it!! We must retreat for now! Burn the city! BURN IT!" ordered Dong Zhuo. An incedinary attack was set on Luo Yang, and Dong Zhuo escaped along with Lu Bu. Blue Fox managed to escape the flames, but the battle was lost. Hu Lao Gate and Luo Yang, or what was left of them, were taken.

__

Wow…that battle…I know this is only the beginning…I can feel it. But when I saw Lu Bu fight, I know the rumors to be true…but…I noticed something else. I could feel his fury, I could see the rage that was building up inside him…but what he did next…I cannot believe I hadn't seen coming. He did it to his previous step-father…I can see how tainted this man's mind is…

Lu Bu stormed into Dong Zhuo's castle, along with Zhang Liao and Blue Fox.

"DONG ZHUO! YOUR TIME IS DONE! IT IS MY TIME NOW!" He roared. The three rode through the castle and slashed down any guards who would dare to try to stop them. Blue Fox shot down the guards with his bow, Zhang Liao with his pike, and Lu Bu with either his halberd or he trampled with Red Rabbit. Lu Bu broke down the door concealing Dong Zhuo.

"Lu Bu! How dare you betray me! After all I've done for you! You'll burn in hell!" said Dong Zhuo.

Lu Bu glared at him and struck him down with his halberd. "I'll see you there." 


	4. The Revenge of Aoi Kitsunei

CHAPTER IV

The Revenge of Aoi Kitsune

__

Lu Bu…a warrior worth a thousand, huh? More of a wreckless jauggernaut to me. He may seem unbeatable to some, but this is where it will stop. We are going to battle with a powerful man named Cao Cao. He is a very notorious, power-hungry guy. But who isn't these days? China has split into kingdoms. As of now, they are Shu, Wu, Wei, Yuan Shao's, and Lu Bu's. Shu under the Liu family, Wu under the Sun family, and Wei under Cao Cao. I know Lu Bu cannot stand againts the fury that is Cao Cao. He is far too blind. This is his weakness…I know just how to take him down. For the past few days I have plotted my 

scenario, and it will take Lu Bu down…I can feel it…

The army of Lu Bu feasted upon overthrowing Dong Zhuo. A battle would soon come, however. Blue Fox sat across from Zhang Liao. After the feast, they went to Lu Bu's quarters, where there was Lu Bu, two bodyguards, and the strategist, Chen Gong. Chen Gong wore a small headdress, baggy pants, and a puffy shirt.

"Lord Lu Bu…Cao Cao's forces are approaching Xia Pi. I believe we should not be hasty againts Cao Cao's forces…Cao Cao is a very cunning man."

Blue Fox froze for a minute, Chen Gong could not interfere with hisplans.

"Nonsense! Cao Cao is nothing more than a weakling! We must attack head-on!" shouted Lu Bu. Blue Fox was pleased with this.

"Please my lord, we must attack gradually! We must not be hasty! Haste will bring defeat!" replied Chen Gong.

"Fine…" grunted Lu Bu.

Blue Fox narrowed his eyes. But it didn't matter, because he knew exactly how to counter. 

Hours later, Blue Fox entered Lu Bu's chamber, kneeling before him.

"My Lord, I have most upsetting news." Said Blue Fox. "Chen Gong plans to betray us. He is in league with Cao Cao. However, we should not reveal this information. But if we do not attack hastily, as you have so masterfully planned, we will be vunerable to an incendiary fire attack!"

"Hah! I knew power was the only path to victory!" he said. "Now leave me, and make sure we are prepared for Cao Cao."

"Yes, my lord." Blue Fox replied, as he left the room. It was all too easy, Blue Fox's plan was falling into place. 

The Battle of Xia Pi

Another cold, icy battle. The pre-battle fear built up in the stomachs of the cold, frosted soldiers. Soldiers wished they could be home with their families, or back away from the battle. But they had to face the hard truth, that there was no turning back, and they could only hope for victory.

Blue Fox's plan to take Lu Bu down would be subsided for now, until the time was right.

"Zhang Liao, the east gate is weak, we will take that sector." Said Blue Fox. Zhang Liao nodded in reply.

The battle started, Cao Cao's and Lu Bu's soldiers collided, sounds of blades clashing and cries of dying men filled the air. Blue Fox ran up the steps of the west gate, as Zhang Liao charged out on his horse. Blue Fox, equipped with a bow, pulled five arrows out of his quiver, and shot them randomly into a sea of enemy soldiers. He saw a small pack of men fall. He lowered himself, dodging an arrow, and countered with one of his own, with a direct hit. Zhang Liao slashed through soldier after soldier with his powerful blade of steel. Blue Fox sighted Xiahou Dun.

Xiahou Dun carried a blade called the Kirin Fang, a long, sharp scimitar. He wore chest and leg armor, and was a very good fighter. Blue Fox had too repay him for his ambush party during his previous encounter.

"You're first…" said Blue Fox. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and held it againts the string. He pulled the string back and shot it directly at Xiahou Dun. Before he could react the arrow hit him in his left eye.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Xiahou Dun. "This is all I have left of my family! I cannot lose it!" Xiahou Dun pulled his eye out with the arrow, and swallowed it. Blue Fox was surprised, though his mission was done.

Xiahou Dun knocked Zhang Liao off his horse, and Zhang Liao rebounded onto his feet. Xiahou Dun charged at him. Zhang Liao rolled out of the way to parry and slash his back, however Dun lunged forward, dodging. He stood up hastily and did a fast areal slash on Zhang Liao, who blocked the slash with the rod of his pike. Liao fell to the ground, and kicked Xiahou Dun off of him. He jumped back up and slashed down a few enemy soldiers, and backed away. Xiahou Dun went back on the offensive and rapidly slashed at Zhang Liao until he pushed him to the floor. He kicked away Zhang Liao's pike and rendered him defenseless.

Zhang Liao got on his knees. "Do it quickly, you have won." Xiahou Dun sheathed his blade. "Join us, and help build a new kingdom." Zhang Liao defected, and joined Cao Cao's side.

Blue Fox was very pleased with this news. It was time to initiate his plan. He mounted Shadow, and raced to the south-east gate, until he saw a few officers. He gathered them up into a small area.

"What is so great about Lu Bu?" said Blue Fox. "He is nothing more than a blind fool! I say we take him down, force him into defeat!"

"Yeah! What has Lu Bu ever done for us?!" said an officer.

More and more officer defected. His plan was succeeding, now he had to get Lu Bu into more open areas. He had to infuriate him to the point of blindness. And he knew just how.

Blue Fox rode back into the gates, and captured Diao Chan. He did not harm her, however, but he sent a messenger to Lu Bu, telling him she was killed.

"WHAT?! DIAO CHAN IS DEAD?!" roared Lu Bu. "CAO CAO! THAT IS IT! YOU WILL DIE!"

Lu Bu slashed down several men, exploding in fury. Blue Fox ran up the steps of the gate, and encountered Chen Gong.

"You are very cunning as well Blue Fox. There is no more I can do now, Lu Bu will fall, there is no changing that. Consider your revenge complete." It was with these words Chen Gong defected. Lu Bu was practically alone. The odds were stacked againts him, for it was just him and his men. However, Blue Fox did not agree with Chen Gong. It was not over yet…there was something left…

Blue Fox was escorted to Cao Cao.

"I hope you're happy, I just won your battle." Said Blue Fox.

"Actually, I am quite pleased. However, you're allegiance is questionable…" replied Cao Cao.

"Just did what I had to, Cao Cao. I suggest you have all your men bring him down, capture him, and have him executed."

__

Cao Cao ordered five Wei generals to attack Lu Bu…five againts one, you'd think Lu Bu would fall pretty quick, huh? Guess again. He held all five of them for atleast fifteen or twenty minutes. I didn't step in, however, I thought I'd take down what was left of his forces, and have Cao Cao's men risk their lives. Don't get me wrong, though. I was not afraid, I just thought I'd have a little fun is all. But they did capture him. Once again, I had won…

Cao Cao ordered three soldiers to execute Lu Bu, while the others ate. They left the room and walked towards the building Lu Bu was in. An arrow hit one of them. The remaining two jumped and looked around. An arrow struck down another soldier, and one remained. He closed his eyes, and he was, too, brought down. Blue Fox landed on the floor stealthfully, holding his bow. He walked into the building Lu Bu was being held at.

Lu Bu's arms were chained together behind his back, as were his upper arms and legs. He was infuriated when he saw the true traitor before him. He did not expect such a fool to betray him, much less overthrow him.

Blue Fox pulled an arrow back in his bow. The arrowhead had a dark, chilled aura around it, he pointed the bow to Lu Bu's head. The arrowhead was shaking, ready to spill blood across the floor.

Blue Fox smirked.

"Welcome to the Shadow" he said, and the arrow left the bow…


	5. The Fury of Xiahou Dun

CHAPTER V

The Fury of Xiahou Dun

__

Wondering what happened next? After I ensured the downfall of Lu Bu? Well if you haven't guessed, Cao Cao decided to take me in. He asked that I join him to unite China, and bring forth a new era. He saw great power in me, however I had no intention of joining him. And yet…I did. Funny how things turn out, huh? Well, lets say I temporarily joined him…

Guan Yu had been with Cao Cao. By the way, after the battle of Xia Pi, he obtained Red Rabbit. Anyway, I would fight with Cao Cao as long as Guan Yu did.

We were in battle with Yuan Shao. I took down a lot of his men, including some generals. Guan Yu and I tore apart several of Yuan Shao's forces. But Guan Yu saw his two oath brothers, Liu Bei and Zhang Fei, on the enemy side, and retreated with them…

It was a beautiful day, with a blue sky and few clouds. Liu Bei and Zhang Fei had escape ships ready for Guan Yu's escape from Wei.

Guan Yu, mounted on Red Rabbit, slowly passed Zhang Liao, who was leaning on a gate. 

"Leaving so soon, Guan Yu?" said Zhang Liao.

"I must join with my brothers, Zhang Liao. It was an honor to fight with you." Replied Guan Yu.

"As with you." Said Zhang Liao.

"Until next time, old friend." And Guan Yu rode off. Blue Fox rode by his side.

"Didn't plan on leaving alone, did you?" said Blue Fox.

"But you are with Cao Cao."

"Nah, not for me. Besides, Liu Bei could probably use my help."

Soon, another mounted warrior stormed outside of the gate. It was Xiahou Dun. He now wore an eye patch over his left eye socket, and his Kirin Fang was sharper than ever.

"You will not escape me, Guan Yu!" roared Xiahou Dun. Blue Fox sighted him coming.

"Guan Yu, ride ahead! But there may be ambushes!" said Blue Fox.

Guan Yu sped up, and Blue Fox took out his bow. He looked back and shot Xiahou Dun's horse, which brought him down. Blue Fox put it away, and brought out his sword. Shadow turned around and charged at Xiahou Dun, who jumped out of the way and slashed at Shadow. Blue Fox hit the attack away with his blade, The Reaper, which spun him around. Blue Fox halted Shadow, and dismounted.

"So, the great Aoi Kitsune. You betray us as well?" said Xiahou Dun.

"For one, I have not betrayed you, however I have decided to leave your army." He replied. "And second, you address me by the great Blue Fox."

"Big words, lets see if you fight as well as you talk."

"You cannot win, and yet you still persist on fighting…very well then."

Xiahou Dun tightened the grip on his blade, and hastily charged at Blue Fox, doing a fatal slash to the stomach. Blue Fox rolled to the side, hit Xiahou Dun's blade upward, and swung at his unprotected stomache. He managed to jump to the side and hit the blade away. They both returned to their feet, and were ready for another attack.

"Better than I thought, Aoi Kitsune." He said.

"But you still cannot win."

"Do you ever shut up? Open your eyes, I'm winning."

Blue Fox wondered if Guan Yu had cleared the five gates. He had to get Xiahou Dun down long enough to escape.

The two warriors charged eachother, with furious slashes and clashes. They got into a lock. The Reaper and the Kirin Fang pressed againts eachother. The Reaper suddenly formed a dark aura, which pressed the Kirin Fang back, thus knocking Xiahou Dun down. Blue Fox ran, and sheathed his blade. He mounted Shadow, and stormed off.

When he met up with Guan Yu, Guan Yu was surrounded, however he was doing quite well. He was not mounted, but every soldier who attacked was slashed down by his powerful blade, the Green Dragon.

Three soldiers charged at Guan Yu, who was immersed in combat with the soldiers in front of him. Blue Fox, closeby, charged at them. He took them down quickly by slashing one down, trampling the second with Shadow, and taking the third down with an arrow. Guan Yu took the final two soldiers down, and remounted Red Rabbit.

Reinforcements arrived, along with Xiahou Dun, who was mounted on a new horse.

"Okay, I think we should go now." Said Blue Fox. Blue Fox and Guan Yu charged the exit, where Liu Bei and Zhang Fei were waiting. Blue Fox used his bow to shoot down enemies who were closing in.

"Cowards, come and fight!" shouted Xiahou Dun. Blue Fox ignored this challenge, however. He had already proven his skills to Xiahou Dun.

Blue Fox and Guan Yu managed to retreat, and escape Xiahou Dun. They boarded Liu Bei's ship, and dismounted their horses.

Blue Fox approached Liu Bei, and kneeled down.

"Liu Bei, I wish to join your new army." He said.

"He is quite skilled in battle, and could be a worthy ally." Said Guan Yu.

Liu Bei smiled, and said "Then it is done."

"At one request…" he interrupted. "I wish to be an officer under Guan Yu."

Liu Bei looked at Guan Yu, who nodded. "Very well, you now serve Guan Yu."

Blue Fox quickly pulled an arrow from his bow and turned around, aiming it at the man behind him.

"Nice to see you too, Aoi." Said Shiro.

"What are you doing here?" asked Blue Fox.

"I was with Yuan Shao's forces, under Lord Liu Bei. He left, as did I."

Blue Fox lowered his bow.

"So…allies again, huh?" said Shiro.

"Just like it should be…" said Blue Fox.


	6. The Sleeping Dragon

CHAPTER VI

The Sleeping Dragon

__

Déjà vu all over again…well, sort of…Shiro and I fighting side by side, again ya know? But I was right you know. About the war growing and all? Cao Cao and the Sun family have both formed an army, and so must Liu Bei. However, we've recruited a new man, goes by the name of Zhuge Liang. People talk of Zhuge Liang, call him a master-mind, and a devil. Some even called him a god of trickery. Exaggerated nonsense, in my opinion. No man can be so great, no one. They used to call me something like that, you know. But that does not make it true, does it?

We are going to battle with Cao Cao soon, I know it. As of now, we are sharing the Jing Province with Liu Bei's family around Xian Ye, building our army…

"Zhuge Liang? He is nothing!" said Xiahou Dun.

"That is not true! Zhuge Liang is not one to mess with. He is a devious man!" replied Xu Chu.

"Lord, we must form an all-out attack and destroy Liu Bei before he becomes a threat. He cannot hold us forever!"

Xu Chu was a very powerful warrior, with very impressive physical strength. He carried a longsword, and was renowned throughout Huai, Ru, Chen and Liang.

"Liu Bei's army is growing, and he must be destroyed before he becomes a threat to us!" said Xiahou Dun.

Cao Cao comtemplated very hard.

"We will take refuge inside the castle, with the supplies. Dun, you, Han Hao, and Yu Jin will attack outside the castle, then we will send reinforcements and overwhelm Liu Bei."

"You really expect this guy to win a battle for us?!" said Zhang Fei. "Look at him! He's puny!"

Zhuge Liang was not a powerful man in strength, but in mind. He wore a tall white hat, and wore white robes. He had a black mustache leading to a rather long beard. He also had long black hair.

"I agree with Zhang Fei. This man cannot stand up to the likes of Cao Cao. Brother, I forbid this!" said Guan Yu.

Blue Fox was simply leaning on a wall. He was quiet to the extent of near invisibility, had it not been day. He simply watched the argument.

"We have no choice. Would you rather fail and be slave to Cao Cao?" asked Liu Bei.

Guan Yu sighed.

"Very well. However if it does not work, I will take the matters into my own hands" he said.

Zhang Fei and Guan Yu left the room. Zhuge Liang looked at Liu Bei.

"I fear in battle, your brothers will not listen." Begun Zhuge Liang. "However, if I am to direct your army, I will need the authority."

Liu Bei handed him a sword and seal, giving him lead of the campaign. Zhuge Liang called an assembly.

In the assembly Zhuge Liang spoke, saying, "On the left of Bowang are Yushan Hills. On the right is Anlin Forest. There we will prepare an ambush. Guan Yu will go to Yushan Hills with one thousand soldiers. He is to remain there quiescent till the enemy has passed; but when he sees a flame in the south, that will be the signal to attack. Shiro Inazuma, you will create the diversion, lead the enemy to Guan Yu's location, however assure the enemy does not detect Guan Yu. Guan Yu, you will first burn their baggage train. Zhang Fei will go to a valley behind Anlin Forest. When he sees the signal, he is to go to the old stores depot at Bowang and burn that. Liu Feng and Guan Ping will take five hundred soldiers each to the south, prepare combustibles and be ready with them beyond Bowang Slope. Aoi Kitsune, you will create another diversion, bring him to Liu Feng. Liu Feng will attack head-on, and Guan Ping from behind. The enemy will arrive about dusk, and then the two generals can start the blare. Zhao Zilong, now recalled from Fancheng, is to lead the attack, but he is to lose and not win. And our lord is to command the reserve. See that each one obeys these orders and let there be no mistakes."

"Interesting, however what will you be doing?" asked Guan Yu.

"I will guard the city, along with Mi Zhu and Mi Fang." Replied Zhuge Liang. 

Upon hearing this, Zhang Fei exploded with laughter.

"So we fight a battle while you sit comfortably at home?!" said Zhang Fei. "How absurd!"

Zhuge Liang narrowed his eyes, he slammed his seal onto the table.

"This is my authority , should you disobey my command, you will be executed. There _cannot_ be any mistakes!"

"Zhang Fei! Do not disobey Lord Zhuge Liang! His plans ensure success! Do not disobey the command!" said Liu Bei.

Zhang Fei narrowed his eyes, but nodded.

"You are all dismissed." Said Zhuge Liang.

The soldiers left with confusion, however they would obey orders.

"Zhuge Liang…he better know what he's doing." Said Blue Fox.

"I think the plan is good." Said White Lightning.

"We'll see…" said Blue Fox. 

The battle was starting, Liu Bei's forces were all in position. The cool breeze of the eve's brisk wind blew across the forest trees. Cao Cao's men were in the castle, aside from the ones ordered outside. Xiahou Dun smirked seeing what seemed to be a thousand or two troops, againts Cao Cao's hundred thousand. Xiahou Dun laughed and Han Hao and Yu Jin in position. They asked why he was laughing

"This is pathetic." Said Xiahou Dun. " Xu Chu praised Zhuge Liang so much, and I had bragged about capturing Zhuge Liang and making him my prisoner. But seeing this…I think I will make good of my boast."

Blue Fox road out to Xiahou Dun.

"Ah, my first victim! You may have escaped me before, but it all ends now!"

Blue Fox smirked at this, and retreated into the woods, with Xiahou Dun behind him.

"Running away?! COWARD!" said Xiahou Dun.

Soldiers followed Xiahou Dun as Dun tailed Blue Fox, who smirked as he closed into the ambush point. He stopped and smirked at Xiahou Dun.

Arrows fell from the sky and shot down half of Xiahou Dun's men. Liu Feng's and Guan Ping's forces surrounded the remaining soldiers.

"Damn! We've been tricked!" said Xiahou Dun. "No matter! You will all perish!"

Xiahou Dun slaughtered soldier after soldier. Blue Fox stepped in and managed to get a small hit on Dun's hip. Xiahou Dun quickly spun around and slashed at Blue Fox's head. Blue Fox ducked and tried to stab his stomache, but he dodged and kicked Blue Fox over.

Blue Fox rolled over to dodge an attack, and managed to get himself back up on his feet. A barrage of clashes went off.

The road was too narrow, Xiahou Dun's soldiers were slowly dying, and it wouldn't be long until he died. He had to escape, but it was so difficult.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" roared Xiahou Dun.

Guan Ping and Liu Feng were taking Xiahou Dun's men down, he had to escape. He was also injured, he had to retreat. He remounted his horse and trampled the soldiers in front of him, Blue Fox was going to pursue. Liu Feng ran to him.

"Lord Zhuge Liang says not to pursue!" said Liu Feng.

"But I can kill him!" replied Blue Fox.

"Orders are orders!" 

It was White Lightning's turn to strike. He struck down some of Han Hao's men.

"You! You will not escape!" said Han Hao.

Shiro retreated, and Yu Jin caught up to Han Hao. "It's too dangerous! There could be another ambush!"

"I'm not afraid of Zhuge Liang! Nor am I of any man!" said Han Hao, and he dashed off.

He chased Shiro down to another narrow path, and stopped.

"This road…retreat!" he ordered, but it was too late, Guan Yu appeared and easily took Han Hao down.

Yu Jin suspected a fire attack on the baggage train, and raced to stop the train. But Guan Yu beat him to the train, and set fire to it, while Zhang Fei appeared and set fire to the supply depot. He then met up with Guan Yu. Yu Jin retreated, and Liu Bei called an all-out attack.

"I admit…Zhuge Liang is a talented strategist." Said Zhang Fei.

"I agree." Replied Guan Yu.

"Damn! We've failed!" said Cao Cao.

"I believe it is apparent that Zhuge Liang is a dangerous man to deal with." Said Xu Chu.

It wasn't long before Liu Bei's forces took the Wei forces down. Cao Cao ordered a retreat, but he would return soon enough…


	7. Unparalleled Genious

CHAPTER VII

Unparalleled Genious

_Zhuge Liang…perhaps…perhaps he is a mastermind. His plan worked out perfectly without flaw. I didn't think it possible, but perhaps this man is as they say. However, this is not the end of Cao Cao…he will strike back. Cao Cao is not one to falter so easily as losing one battle. His ambition for his own kingdom, to rule China…I doubt he'll stop his barrage of attacks until Liu Bei is dead…_

Liu Bei's marched toward the Jing Province, home of the ruling Liu family. He and Zhuge Liang were on horseback, and Liu Bei was reluctant to take over the Jing province, however. Recently, he had fought off Cao Cao's forces, which had formed the Wei kingdom, along side his family.

"You are certain we must do this?" asked Liu Bei.

"Liu Biao and Liu Zhang will not long this land. We must obtain it before Wu or Wei." Said Zhuge Liang. "From then we can found a new kingdom, and a new era will form."

"But Liu Biao has done us much good, and shown much generousity. I cannot do this to him."

"If you do not, you will forever regret it."

"I would rather expire, than to do such betrayal."

"Listen, Xinye is a small city and unfitted for our lengthy occupation. Liu Biao is ill, he will die soon, so this is the time to take his region as a new base where we may be safe against Cao Cao. If we do not take it now, Cao Cao will keep it."

"Very well, what do we do?"

Zhuge Liang called another assembly, the soldiers payed closer attention due to the immediate victory of Bo Wan Po.

"Guan Yu is to go to the upper of the White River with one thousand troops." Begun Zhuge Liang. "His men are to carry bags to fill with sand and soil to dam the river till the enemy shall be heard, about the third watch next day. The waters are to be unleashed, thus drowning one of the armies. Guan Yu is then to march down river." 

"Zhang Fei, you will prepare an ambush of one thousand men at the Boling Ferry. The current is slow there. When Guan Yu unleashes his flood, Cao Cao's men will attempt to get over the ferry, where you will ambush them."

"Zhao Yun, you are to divide three thousand troops into four parties. One will be for the east gate. This party will be led by Aoi Kitsune. The other three will be led by Shiro Inazuma. They will be for the other three gates. The roofs of the houses within the city walls are piled with sulfur, saltpeter, and other combustibles. Shiro Inazuma, Cao Cao's troops will try to retreat into the homes for shelter. There will be a strong breeze next day in the evening which will fan the flames. When this wind begins to blow, have your archers shoot fire arrows into the city from all sides. When the flames are high, there is to be a great shouting outside to add to the general terror. The east gate is to be left free for escape, but the fleeing men are to be smitten after passing the gate."

Blue Fox and White Lightning nodded in recognition. 

****

"Excellent. Now, Mi Fang and Liu Feng are to have two thousand troops. One half will have red flags and one with blue. They are to go to the Magpie Tail Hill, which should be ten miles away from both the city and camp. When they see Cao Cao's army coming, the red flags move left, and blue to the right. This will confuse the enemy so that they will be afraid to advance. An ambush is to be laid to smite the enemy when the fire in Xinye starts, after which Mi fan and Liu Feng will meet us at the river."

"After the battle, everyone go to Fancheng." Finished Zhuge Liang.

Xu Chu, with three thousand troops, led Cao Ren and Cao Hong, who had one hundred-thousand troops, marched to Xinye. At noon they reached Magpie Tail Hill, and saw a large army with many blue and red flags. Xu Chu still advanced, but as he neared the flags moved from side to side and made him think.

"It could be an ambush…All forces retreat!" said Xu Chu. He rode back to Cao Ren.

"Idiot! It's a trick! They want you to think its an ambush! Troops, advance!" said Cao Ren.

Xu Chu nodded and again advanced. But when he returned to the wood where he saw the flags, there was no one there. Then, it was late in the afternoon and he still moved on. But he heard musical instruments from the hills. He wondered what it was and looking up, there were two umbrellas surrounded by many banners, where on the hill top Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang were quietly drinking. 

"Fools! You dare mock us?!" said Xu Chu, getting annoyed by their coolness. Xu Chu sought for a way up, but logs of wood and great stones were thrown down, so he pulled back. Cao Ren and Cao Hong arrived and ordered an attack on Xinye that he might have a place to rest in. They marched to the walls and found the gates wide open. They entered and found a deserted city. No one was visible.

"An abandoned city?" wondered Cao Hong. "Hah! Cowards must have run off. We can rest here!" All of the soldiers were of great fatigue and hunger. They entered the city and ran into the homes, wasting no time as they made food from the deserted kitchens."

Blue Fox's soldiers covered the east gate as a strong wind begun blowing. He shot a fire arrow into the air, as a flare. Shiro saw the flare.

"NOW! FIRE!" shouted Shiro. Just then, two hundred archers shot fire arrows into the city, showing a fire far more deadly than the one expierienced at Xiahou Dun.

"This is not done by natural cause…it's a trap! All forces evacuate the city!" said Cao Ren. But as the soldiers retreated, they found themselves being taken down by White Lightning and Zhao Yun.

"The east gate is empty! Escape through there!" said Cao Hong.

The soldiers raced down to the east gate, only to be ambushed by Blue Fox and his men.

"Scatter the enemy! Slaughter every one of them!" shotued Blue Fox. He used his blade to slash down soldier after soldier, allowing as little escape as possible. They did not even try to defend themselves, but fleed for their lives. Liu Feng and Mi Fang appeared and helped take down more survivors.

"Head towards the White River! We can escape there!" said Cao Ren. His army, or what was left of it, followed. They made it to the river, and took drinks.

Guan Yu, who was far upstream, had dammed the river with the sandbags, just as planned. That evening, he saw the red glare of the burning city of Xianye. During fourth watch, he looked downstream and saw soldiers and horses resting upon the river.

"It is time!" said Guan Yu. "Unleash the water!"

Down by the river, a soldier heard some sort of _wssssh _noise, and looked upstream.

"Hey, what's that?" said the soldier.

Everyone looked, and the water rushed down in a torrent, overwhelming the men in the bed of the river. Many were swept away and drowned. Those who escaped made their way to where the stream ran gently and got away.

Cao Ren and his troops reached the Boling Ferry. Where they expected safety, they saw disaster. The road was barred off from escape.

Zhang Fei appeared, and shouted, "SEND CAO CAO MY REGUARDS!"

All of Zhang Fei's men charged and ambushed the Cao Ren and his men, but Xu Chu appeared and took on Zhang Fei.

"This isn't my kind of fight!" said Xu Chu. "Retreat!" Zhang Fei pursued Xu Chu, but he met up with Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang.

"Follow me." Said Zhuge Liang. They rode upstream, and found boats Liu Feng and Mi Fang. They rode the boats to Fancheng. When they arrived, he had the boats and rafts burned.

Cao Ren escaped and camped at Xinye, and Cao Hong told Cao Cao of their horrible defeat.

"WHAT?! How dare that Zhuge Liang!" said Cao Cao.

"That is it! We will destroy them immediately!"

Cao Cao sent a very large army to camp near Fancheng and gave orders for enourmous work on the city, such as leveling hills and turning rivers. They would then attack from all sides.

"This will be the end of Zhuge Liang!" said Cao Cao.

Liu Ye ran to Cao Cao, and said, "Lord, you are new to this land. It is best you win the people's hearts over, as Liu Bei did. He easily moved everyone from Xianye to Fancheng, and if you win their hearts, you can prevent another disaster, we can take Fancheng without fighting!" 

Cao Cao agreed, and asked who to send. Liu Ye suggested Xu Shu, a close friend of Liu Bei.

"What if he doesn't come back?" asked Cao Cao.

"Then he will be the laughingstock of China, I assure you he will return." Replied Liu Ye.

Xu Shu was sent for, and Cao Cao said, "My first intention was to level Fancheng with the ground. But out of pity for its people, you may carry an offer to Liu Bei that if he will surrender, he will not only not be punished but he shall be given rank. But if he holds on his present misguided course, the whole of his followers shall be destroyed. Now you are an honest man and so I confide this mission to you, and I trust you will not disappoint me."

Xu Shu agreed and left to the city. He had an enjoyable conversation with Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang, talking about old times and such.

"Lord Cao Cao has sent me to ask you to surrender, thereby making a bid for popularity." Said Xu Shu. "But you should also to know that he plans to attack the city from all sides, and he is damming up the White River's waters to be sent against you, and I fear you will not be able to hold the city. You ought to prepare."

"Xu Shu, why not join us?" asked Liu Bei.

"Liu Bei, I am sorry, but it is impossible. All the world would ridicule me if I stayed. Though my body is with Cao Cao, I swear not to form any plans for him. You have the Sleeping Dragon with you, you do not need me. I'm sorry, but I must go."

Xu Shu returned to Cao Cao, and reported Liu Bei would not yield to the likes of him. This angered Cao Cao.

"Very well, Liu Bei." Said Cao Cao. "I will send you an early grave. All units, begin the siege!"

Cao Cao's men advanced towards Fancheng.

Liu Bei anxiously asked Zhuge Liang what they would do.

"Simple, we will abandon Fancheng and obtain Xiangyang." Replied Zhuge Liang.

"But what of the people who followed us? What is their fate? We cannot abandon them for Cao Cao's slaughter!" said Liu Bei.

"Have them do as they will, they can pursue or remain here." Said Zhuge Liang. "Guan Yu, prepare boats. Sun Qian, tell the people Cao Cao is coming, and we cannot fend him off. Those who wish to follow may cross the river with the army."

The people cried, "We will follow Liu Bei till the day we die!"

After everyone was off the boats, eventually they sighted Xiangyang. They saw many flags flying on the walls the moat was protected by barbed barriers. Liu Bei checked his horse, Hex Mark, and called out, "Liu Zong, my good nephew! Please, I beg of you, open the gates! I wish only to save these innocent people, and nothing more!"

Liu Zong, however, did not appear due to fear. Cai Mao and Zhang Yun appeared at a fighting tower and ordered soldiers to fire arrows down on Liu Bei and the men with him. The people gazed at the towers and wept aloud. Then a general appeared, with a man, who cried out "Cai Mao and Zhang Yun are the traitors! The prince Liu Bei is a most upright man and has come here to protect his people! Why do turn him away?"

All the people looked at the man, who was about eight-span of height, with a dark brown face. He was from Yiyang, his name was Wei Yan. At that moment he looked very terrible, whirling around his sword as if about to kill the gate guards, and they lost no time in opening the gates.

"Lord Liu Bei! Please come in!" shouted Wei Yan.

As Liu Bei entered, he saw a general approach.

"Wei Yan! You stupid bastard! How dare you create such trouble! Do you not know of me? General Wen Ping?!"

Wei Yan turned angrily, set his spear, and galloped forward to attack the general. The soldiers joined in the fray and the noise of battle rose to the skies.

"I do not wish to enter your city, if it means harming these people." Said Liu Bei.

"Jiangling is an important point. We will first take that as a place to dwell in," said Zhuge Liang.

Liu Bei nodded in recognition. Wei Yan continued fighting Wen Ping for four or five watches, through the middle of the day, and nearly all the combatants fell. Then Wei Yan got away. As he could not find Liu Bei, he rode off to Changsha and sought an asylum with Governor Han Xuan.

Liu Bei left Xiangyang, and headed towards Jiangling. As he passed Liu Biao's tomb, he turned sideways to bow.

He mourned, saying, "Shameful is thy brother, lacking both in virtue and in talents. I refused to bear the burden you wished to lay upon me, wherein I was wrong. But the people committed no sin. I pray your glorious spirit descend and rescue these people."

He left the grave, and continued onward. Soon there was a report that Cao Cao had occupied Fancheng, and was readying the rafts to cross the river.

Generals approached Liu Bei and told him, "Jiangling is a defensible shelter, but with this crowd we can only advance very slowly, and when can we reach the city? If Cao Cao pursues, we shall be in a terrible state. Our counsel is to leave the people to their fate for a time and press on to Jiangling."

"And how can I abandon these people who have sacrificed so much to join me?" asked Liu Bei. The progress of the train of people was very slow. 

Zhuge Liang rode to Liu Bei, and said, "The pursuers will be upon us quickly, we will send Guan Yu to Jiangxia for help. Liu Qi should be told to bring soldiers and prepare boats for us at Jiangling."

Liu Bei agreed to this and wrote a letter which he sent by the hands of Guan Yu and Sun Qian and five hundred troops. Zhang Fei was put in command of the rear guard. Zhao Yun was told to guard Liu Bei's family, while the others ordered the march of the people.

Blue Fox and White Lightning rode next to eachother on horseback.

"There is much trouble ahead…I can feel it." Said Blue Fox.

"As do I, Aoi. But Zhuge Liang has not failed us yet."

"But we do not know how long he can keep this up. Perhaps we are putting too much pressure on him, he is only human, afterall."

"Nonsense, he's doing fine, I know it."

Just then, someone rode quickly on horseback up to them. Blue Fox saw the figure coming in, he could not believe it. His heart stopped at the surprise of his sight. Ice Wind, or Kori Kaze, rode up to them.

"Miss me?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?!" said Blue Fox. "It is not safe to be with us right now, Cao Cao is catching up."

"Relax, I'm fine, you're way overprotective of me. I am perfectly capable of handling myself, okay?" she then looked at Shiro. "Shiro! I haven't seen you in years! So you two aren't enemies anymore?"

"Just like old times Kori…" said Shiro. "Just like old times…"


	8. Ambition

Chapter VIII

__

Ambition

_Kori is right…I am too protective…I just don't take loss easily, and I don't see her as the fighting type…not that she can't fight, she's excellent with a sword…but…what if she died? What if she confronted someone like Lu Bu¸ or Xiahou Dun? _

The people, they think I'm fearless…but are any of us without fear? I would think even Lu Bu would have this fear of loss…but what if I died? Would Shiro or Kori feel as disheart as I?

"Lord Liu Bei," said Zhuge Liang. "Cao Cao will not be distant for long."

Liu Bei, agreeing to this, wrote a letter and gave it to Guan Yu and Sun Qian. Zhang Fei and White Lightning were then put in command of the rear, while Zhao Yun and Blue Fox were told to guard Liu Bei's family. The others were put in command of the marching peasants. Blue Fox had Ice Wind put in the front where there would be protection.

The train moves for three or four miles a day, with frequent halts. Meanwhile, Cao Cao was at Fancheng sending troops towards Xiangyang.

Cao Cao was a great swordsman, and wore blue and gold robes. He had black hair, and a black mustache, connecting to a small beard.

Cao Cao summoned Liu Zong, who was too afraid to answer. Nobody could persaude him to go to Cao Cao.

"Lord Liu Zong, if you are wise you can overcome Cao Cao right now." Said a man named Wang Wei. "You've announced surrender and Liu Bei is gone! Cao Cao's caution will disappear, and you can attack him while his guard is down! Send a prepared but unexpected attack force to ambush him in a commanding point, and you have won. If you took Cao Cao prisoner, your fame would infinitely run throughout our empire, and you would dominate the land. You would forever regret not doing this."

However, Liu Zong consulted Cai Mao, who called Wang Wei an evil counseler, and spoke harshly of him.

"You are insane! You know nothing you diluted fool! Do you not understand our destiny?!" said Cai Mao.

"Cai Mao is the betrayer of the country! I wish him dead! Eaten alive!" retorted the angry Wang Wei.

The fight continued, and Cai Mao wanted to slaughter Wang Wei, but eventually peace was restored by Kuai Yue. Cai Mao and Zhang Yun left for Fancheng, to see Cao Cao.

Cai Mao was instinctivly misleading and flattering, and when Cao Cao asked him about the recourses of Jingzhou, he replied, "There are fifty thousand of horse, one hundred fifty thousand of foot, and eighty thousand of marines. Most of the money and grain are at Jianglang, the rest is stored in various places. There are sufficient supplies for a year!"

"How many war vessels are there, and who is commanding them?" asked Cao Cao.

"The ships, of all sizes, number seven thousand, and we two are commanding."

Cao Cao was very pleased with this, and Cai Mao was then named Lord of the South, and Supreme Admiral of the Naval force, while Zhang Yun was the Vice-Admiral, with the title, Lord of Obedience.

Eventually, Liu Zong gave his province to Cao Cao. He was offered a rank, however he was too frightened to accept.

"Cao Cao, I have no wish to be an official." Said Liu Zong. "I would rather remain with my mother and my father."

In vain Liu Zong declined and left to his home, taking his mother with him. Only Wang Wei accompanied him, and his late officers escorted him to the river, and left them.

"Yu Jin," said Cao Cao. "I want you to kill Liu Zong and his mother. Then our worries will be vanquished."

Yu Jin nodded and rode to Liu Zong's small group.

"Under orders of Cao Cao, you and your mother must be executed. I suggest submitting quietly and ending this quickly."

Wang Wei attempted to save them, but was taken down quickly, as were Liu Zong and his mother. Yu Jin returned and was richly rewarded.

Cao Cao attempted to do the same to Zhuge Liang's family, but they were hidden away.

Spies reported in to Cao Cao.

"My lord," begun a spy. "Liu Bei's forces are slowed by his followers. He can only travel a mere three to four miles a day!"

"Excellent." Said Cao Cao, with a narrow grin. "Send five thousand horsement after Liu Bei. Have them, travel a night and day, and our main force shall follow!"

"There is still no news from Jiangxia, I ponder on what is stalling Guan Yu." Said Zhuge Liang.

"You should have gone yourself, Liu Qi would remember your kindness." Said Liu Bei.

"Very well, I will take Liu Feng and an escort of five hundred." Said Zhuge Liang, and he did so.

The Tragedy of Chang Ban

After a few days, Liu Bei, while marching with Jian Yong, Mi Zhu, and Mi Fang, saw a whirlwind ascend, and a rather large column of dust shot into the air and hid the sun.

"Whats going on?!" asked Shiro.

"Must be a storm!" said Blue Fox.

"This is a sign, lord." Jian Yong begun. "We must abandon the people!"

"I cannot do such a thing." Said Liu Bei.

"If you allow this pity to cloud your judgement, there will be great misfortune."

Blue Fox rode to Liu Bei.

"Theres a province near us, Dangyang. Close to it is a mountain, we can stay there!" said Blue Fox. Liu Bei nodded and headed towards the Prospect Mountain.

It was almost winter, and the frozen wind shot through the very torso of the peasents. The sun had fallen, and groans of the people came from every side of hearing. Two hours after midnight, a strong rumbling could be heard. Liu Bei rode to the head of his guard of two thousand, ready to meet whatever stood in his way.

He saw a fierce amount of Cao Cao's men, and defense would be impossible. Blue Fox and Shiro rode up along with Zhang Fei, and rescued Liu Bei from a close attack.

"We must charge down the Chang Jiang River!" said Blue Fox.

"Aoi, have you lost your mind? We'll never make it!"

Mi Fang rode to Liu Bei and said, "My lord, Zhao Yun has defected to Cao Cao!"

Liu Bei narrowed his eyes at Mi Fang, and said "Zhao Yun is one of my oldest of friends, he would never do such a thing!"

"But perhaps he has, maybe he sees the loss in us, and the riches in Cao Cao." Said Zhang Fei.

"Zhao Yun followed me faithfully through all misfortune, and no riches, nor honors, would move him to Cao Cao."

"I saw him move northwest, my lord." Said Mi Fang.

"But if I see him, I'll kill him!" said Zhang Fei.

"If Zhao Yun is absent, it is with good reason." Said Liu Bei. A mounted soldier then rode to Liu Bei.

"Sir, Liu Shan is back in the northwest castle!" said the soldier. Liu Shan was the infant son of Liu Bei.

"I will find him, Lord Liu Bei." Said Blue Fox. He turned Shadow around and rode back to Shiro. "Shiro, please…take care of Kori…"

"What are you talking about?" said Shiro.

Blue Fox replied with a serious face expression, and rode off.

"I still won't believe Zhao Yun is with us." Said Zhang Fei. And he also rode back. He brought a small platoon and rode to Long Slope Bridge. He saw wood near the bridge, and formulated an idea. He had his men cut branches from the trees and tied them to the tails of the horses. He had them ride to and fro and had them make a lot of dust, as though soldiers were hiding in the wood. He took up his station on the bridge, and got in a battle position, facing west. Then kept watch.

Zhao Yun had fought till daylight, but he had no sight of his lord, and worse, lost his lords family. He thought bitterly upon himself.

"I have failed, him. How can I ever show my face to Lord Liu Bei?" said Zhao Yun.

Blue Fox saw the pitiful warrior, stopped Shadow next to him, and dismounted.

"Zhao Yun, what are you doing?" said Blue Fox.

"I've lost Liu Shan. I've failed my duty."

"Liu Shan is back in the last castle…it is not too late, we can still rescue him."

Zhao Yun had short black hair, usually covered by a golden helmet. His armor was the color of a beautiful field of grass, and he had a long spear, named Dragon's Blade. He stood up, and looked at Blue Fox.

"Let us proceed, then." Said Zhao Yun. They both mounted their steeds and rode quickly towards the castle, with fourty men. A mounted swordsman attacked Zhao Yun, but was slaughtered by the Dragon's Blade.

This fallen officer was no other than Xiahou En, Cao Cao's sword-bearer. And the sword on Xiahou En's back was his master's. Cao Cao had two swords, one called "Trust of God" and the other "Blue Blade". Trust of God was the weapon Cao Cao usually wore at his side, the other being carried by his sword-bearer. The Blue Blade would cut clean through iron as though it were mud, and no sword had so keen an edge.

Zhao Yun took posession of the Blue Blade, and the other blade was given to Blue Fox, which he sheathed next to The Reaper.

Blue Fox took a look behind them, and nobody was left.

"Zhao Yun, we should hurry! Our followers have fallen, they'll find us as well!" said Blue Fox, and Zhao Yun nodded in recognition.

Zhao Yun sighted a man who said beyond the corner, there was a dying young woman, who had managed to protect Liu Shan. They rode to the woman to gave a weak smile to Zhao Yun.

"Please…deliver…him to…Liu Bei…" she said, as her last words. Zhao Yun lifted the child into his arms, and remounted his horse. They looked in front of them, and a squad of atleast fifty to a hundred had appeared, and ran towards the two warriors.

"Zhao Yun, take Liu Shan to our lord, quickly!" said Blue Fox.

"You won't survive!" said Zhao Yun.

"I know! Now just go!" said Blue Fox hastily.

"It was an honor…" said Zhao Yun, as he rode away.

Blue Fox, still mounted on his horse, kept backing Shadow, and repeatedly shot down soldier after soldier. He took five more arrows, with dark auras, and shot down five men. A swordsman managed to get close to him, so he purposely fell off Shadow to dodge the attack. He unsheathed The Reaper with his right hand, and with his left he unsheathed his new blade, Trust in Heaven. Two swordsman attacked from both sides. Both of his swords had grown a dark aura. Blue Fox hit the right swordsman's attack away, and stepped forward, spinning around and severed the head of the other attacker. The right swordsman attacked again, and using Trust in Heaven, was able to break the enemy's sword. He used The Reaper to make the killing blow. But his defenses could not last forever, he would be taken down soon enough.

Zhao Yun rode away However, Cao Cao's men caught up to Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun grabbed two spears, and fought off several of the men. However he was soon wasted no time retreating in his blood-soaked battle clothing.

Soon on his way, he met another two bodies of troops, the brothers Zhong Jin and Zhong Shen. Jin wieled a large axe, while Shen a halberd.

Zhao Yun rode quickly to the Long Slope Bridge.

"Zhang Fei, help me!" said Zhao Yun, as he passed the bridge.

Zhang Fei nodded, and shouted at the pursuers, "Come if you dare!" said Zhang Fei, readying his spear, the Viper Blade. "Come on! I dare you!"

The Wei pursuers suspected it to be a trap, and retreated. Zhao Yun made it to Liu Bei, and handed him the child.

"Zhao Yun…" said Liu Bei, strucken with surprise and joy. "I cannot believe you went to such lengths to save my son."

"Lord Aoi Kitsune did not make it, however…had it not been for him, I would have surely failed you."

Liu Bei nodded in sorrow. A soldier then raced to Liu Bei.

"Sir, Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang have appeared at the end of the Chang Jiang River! They have brought us ships to escape on!"

"Very well, all forces, charge!" said Liu Bei.

Several generals, such as Cao Ren, Xiahou Dun, Yu Jin, Li Dian, Yue Jing, Zhang Liao, Xu Chu, and Zhang He, had appeared, but none would dare pass Zhang Fei, who had a fierce, confident look upon him. They feared another ruse of Zhuge Liang.

"I AM ZHANG FEI, OF YAN! WHO DARES FACE ME?" roared Zhang Fei, which struck fear into the enemy. "Come! You do not fight, nor do you retreat? Cowards!" 

Cao Cao was panick-stricken, beyond self control.

"Do not back down!" said Zhang Liao. "Zhang Fei is not one to fear! If you will only return and attack, you will capture your enemy."

The enemy fled, but Zhang Fei would not pursue. Instead, he destroyed the bridge, rejoined Liu Bei.

"Brave as you are brother," said Liu Bei. "You are no strategist."

"What do you mean, brother?" questioned Zhang Fei.

"Destroying the bridge has shown there was no ambush, and Cao Cao will surely pursue."

And so Cao Cao did realize this, and ordered his men to hasten and eliminate Liu Bei.

They soon met up with Guan Yu. His long beard shining, along with his pike, the Green-Dragon saber. He wore green robing, a dragonic helmet, that showed his black hair on his head. He was mounted upon the mighty Red Hare, once in posession of Lu Bu, but taken by Guan Yu at Xia Pi. Guan Yu and Zhao Yun intercepted the pursuit with fierce power.

Cao Cao stopped, along with his officers, and said, "Another trick of that damned Zhuge Liang!" With this, they retreated. Guan Yu and Zhao Yun and their men pursued for three miles, and turned back. They all boarded Liu Qi's ships.

"Are you alright, Liu Bei?" said Liu Qi.

"Yes, thankyou."

Zhuge Liang approached Liu Bei, to report what he had done, saying, "When I reached Jiangxia, I sent Guan Yu to Hanjin with reinforcements. I feared Cao Cao's pursuit from Cao Cao, and that road you would take instead of Jiangling. I prayed your nephew to meet you, while I went to Xiakou to bring as many soldiers as possible. Xiakou would be a very good main camp. My lord, I would ask you to make it one. Your nephew can go to Jiangxia to get the fleet in order and prepare our weapons. We can create a two-pronged attack. If we all return to Jiangxia, the position will be weakened."

"Very well, however let us rest for a while." Said Liu Bei.

Zhao Yun walked into the feasting hall, where Kori and Shiro, who had heard the news of Zhao Yun and Blue Fox saving Liu Shan by themselves, had presently been. The two ran to Zhao Yun.

"Lord Zhao Yun," said Ice Wind. "Where is Aoi?"

Zhao Yun lowered his head slowly, and replied, "I'm sorry…he didn't make it…he held off and forced me to save the child…"

Ice Wind froze, her eyes wide as tears dropped to the floor. She turned and hid her face into Shiro's chest, hugging him in sorrow. Shiro hugged back slowly, staring at the ground.

"I'll take care of you…I gave him my word…"

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thus ends Season 1, and Chapter 8.

Please leave comments in the review section

If you are reading this from fanfiction.net please submit your reviews.

Want to see season 2? It'll prolly come in a week or two. I _might _take a break, but I'm going to kick season two off with 3 or 4 chapters. I hope you've enjoyed season 1 of _The Lost Chronicles_!

Got comments? Got AIM? You can msg me at BlueFoxXT. Thanks again!


	9. The Tears of Ice Wind

Chapter IX

_The Tears of Ice Wind_

Ice Wind mournfully wrote in her diary, trying very hard to restrain the loss of her closest friend. She wrote:

_Aoi…I miss him so much…but I keep feeling like it's my own fault…is this normal? Do all people credit themselves for a friend's death? I feel so horrible. But I should have known this would happen sooner or later…I mean, I was living in a dream world…just thinking to myself "he's immortal in battle", and "he'd never die on me"…I know now I was wrong…but I ask myself another question…why? Why did this sick twist of fate happen? Why did he have to die so young? He was taken away from me so young…it's not fair…_

The writing was interrupted as a cold teardrop fell onto the stuttering skin of her hand, which made its way down to the journal. Ice Wind collapsed herself onto the journal, drowning herself in mournful tears.

Ice Wind pulled herself together, and walked out to the ships outside railing. She leaned against it, watching the beautiful sunrise, with gorgeous shades of orange and pink. She figured it would cheer her up, but it came to no avail. She rested her head into her arms, and her icy blue eyes restrained more tears of deep anguish. Shiro Inazuma walked to her side.

"You miss him, too, huh?" said Shiro, dully. His reply came in the slightest nod. "I know you are in pain, I am, too. But he died nobly, and with honor. And that is the best way. He was honored with a warrior's death."

But Shiro's words came to no avail, and another tear streamed down her cheek. She rose and wiped it off, and looked at Shiro.

"Its just…have you ever known someone so long…that when you are with them, you feel…like you are always safe? And then when that person is gone…you feel like a part of you is too?"

_Every day, Kori, _thought Shiro. He simply stared at her.

"There is one more thing," said Shiro. "A messenger managed to retrieve this."

He handed her a beautiful, long, skinny box, with panther fur coating and a purple ribbon tying it up. Kori opened it, and there it was. Blue Fox's blade. The Reaper's dark aura isolating the deadly blade of the sword. She lifted it, and it felt like it accepted her instantly.

"Thank you, Shiro…" said Kori, gratefully.

They were all called to an assembly, held by Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang.

"We will ally with the Sun family, and take Cao Cao down once and for all!" said Liu Bei. "I will be sending Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong to Sun Quan, and they will form a plan. I will need volunteers to join with them, to secure the alliance."

Pang Tong was a brilliant strategist, and was nicknamed "Little Phoenix." He was not very attractive, but he was said to be as great a mastermind as Zhuge Liang himself.

Zhao Yun quickly stood up, and said, "My lord! My forces and I will gladly volunteer!"

Kori stood up as well, and shouted, "I will join as well!"

White Lightning looked at her quickly, and stood up, and shouted, "Lord Liu Bei, I shall also volunteer!"

"It is done, then." Said Zhuge Liang. "Shiro Inazuma, Kori Kaze, and Zhao Yun will accompany us to the Wu fleet."

And so they did. Ice Wind rode an almost silver colored horse, with an ice blue saddle. She wore a silver chest plate, and a metal-plated skirt. She had a small buckler attached to her left wrist, and on the right side of her waist, was the sheathed blade of Aoi Kitsune.

White Lightning rode his steed, Storm. He wore a white, sleeveless undershirt, which was covered by a silver chest plate. He wore baggy pants, and on his left waist was his blade. Upon his right waist was his metal staff, which was broken down into two reattatchable pieces.

With Blue Fox gone, White Lightning would have to take his place. They no longer had Blue Fox to protect them. Blue Fox, who would try a valiant rescue at impossible odds. Blue Fox, who would never fear the scythe of Death. It was White Lightning's turn to step up, it would not be easy.

The assembly ended, and Zhou Yu told Sun Quan, "If Zhuge Liang is such a genius, why is he with Liu Bei? Perhaps we should persuade him to join us, instead."

Later, Zhou Yu had Mi Zhu bring in Liu Bei. When he and Lu Su, a Wu officer, were alone, they spoke confidentially.

"Why do you wish for Liu Bei to come? What is your purpose?" asked Lu Su.

"Liu Bei is a dangerous man, and he will be a threat to Wu. We must exterminate him now, so that the threat is gone." Said Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu wore white and red robes, and had long black hair, usually covered by a red battle helmet.

Zhou Yu had Mi Zhu have Liu Bei report to him. He then ordered a platoon of fifty men to prepare to slay Liu Bei within the lining of his tent.

"When I drop my cup, that will be the signal to kill Liu Bei." Said Zhou Yu.

"I don't trust him!" said Zhang Fei.

"I must agree, brother. Zhou Yu is a treachorous man, and there is still no news from Lord Zhuge Liang." Said Guan Yu.

"If I refuse to show, they will suspect a betrayal, so I will go." Said Liu Bei.

"Then I will come with you!" said Zhang Fei.

"As will I." Said Guan Yu.

"Guan Yu will join me, Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun will watch the camp." Said Liu Bei.

Guan Yu grabbed the Green Dragon Saber, and escorted Liu Bei. As soon as they left the tent, a guard rushed to Zhou Yu.

"How many escorts does he have?" asked Zhou Yu.

"One, sir. And he is merely a score." Replied the soldier.

"Excellent, his fate is sealed."

Zhou Yu placed the executioners between the inner and outer tents, when all was arranged for the assassination he created, he had Liu Bei shown in, along with Guan Yu. After the greetings, Zhou Yu asked Liu Bei to take the upper seat.

"General, you are famous throughout the empire." Liu Bei declined. "But I am a nobody. Please do not overwhelm me with these spoils."

Zhuge Liang arrived, and saw suspicious activity. He saw murder written all over Zhou Yu's conscience. He then noticed hidden assassins in the walls. After this, he saw an unconcerned Liu Bei, conversing with Zhou Yu. He was about to step in, until he saw Guan Yu at his side. He then decided to wait for the end of the interview.

Meanwhile, the banquet continued. After the wine had been passed around several times, Zhou Yu picked up a cup to give the signal for the assassination. But then he saw a fierce look upon the face of the man standing, pike in hand, behind Liu Bei.

"Who is he?" asked Zhou Yu hastily.

"This is my sworn oath brother, Lord Guan Yu." Said Liu Bei.

"Is this the man who slaughtered both Lord Yan Liang and Lord Wen Chou?" said a nervous Zhou Yu.

"Yes, he is." Replied Liu Bei.

A cold chill sprinted through Zhou Yu's spine, so he carefully poored Guan Yu a glass of wine.

Just then, Lu Su approached them. Liu Bei looked at him and asked, "Where is Lord Zhuge Liang?"

"You may see him after we have defeated Cao Cao." Said Zhou Yu.

Liu Bei did not dare repeat his request, but Guan Yu gave him a meaningful look. Liu Bei rose and said, "I must take my leave now. I will return after Cao Cao has been defeated." Liu Bei bowed respectfully, and took his leave.

Shiro was riding Storm alongside Zhuge Liang, who was riding his own horse.

"Do you think Aoi is really dead?" he asked.

"The fox is a cunning creature, indeed." Said Zhuge Liang. "However, fate forges it's own path. If Lord Aoi Kitsune has truly fallen, it is a sign for you to forge your own as well."

Liu Bei and Guan Yu met up with them back at the camp. Zhuge Liang rode to Liu Bei anxiously.

"My lord, had you any idea what danger you were in just now?" said Zhuge Liang.

"No…I did not think of any danger."

"Had Lord Guan Yu not been there, you would have surely been slaughtered."

Liu Bei reflected on the banquet, and realized Zhuge Liang was right. He then begged Zhuge Liang to come with him to Fankou, but Zhuge Liang refused.

"I am quite safe," said Zhuge Liang. "Although I am living in the tiger's mouth, I am as steady as the Taishan Mountains. Now, my lord, return and prepare your ships and soldiers. On the twentieth day of the eleventh month, send Zhao Yun with a small ship to the south bank to wait for me. Be sure there is no miscarriage."

"What are you planning?" asked Liu Bei.

"When the southeast wind blows, I shall return." Said Zhuge Liang.

The boat had not proceeded far when a small fleet of fifty ships appeared, sweeping down with the current. In the prow of the leading vessel stood a tall man with a spear. Guan Yu was ready to fight, but they recognized that it was Zhang Fei, to aid his brother in case of some sort of difficulty.

Lu Su, once again, approached Zhou Yu, and asked, "Lord Zhou Yu, you had Liu Bei positioned, so why did you not kill him?"

"Because of that Guan Yu. He is a devil of a warrior. He didn't even leave his brother for a minute, had anything happened, it would have been my head."

Later on, Huang Gai told Zhou Yu he would carry out his plan.

"If you do not show some sort of injury, they will know it to be a ploy." Said Zhou Yu.

"The Sun family has been very generous to me. I would not mind at all if they crushed me to death." Said Huang Gai.

Zhou Yu thanked him, and said, "If you would not object to some bodily suffering, the South Land would indeed be happy."

"Then kill me, I do not mind." Said Huang Gai as he left the room.

The next day, the drums called all the officers together to the Commander-in-Chief's tent, and Zhuge Liang came with the others.

"Thee enemy camps extend one hundred miles, so that the campaign will be a long one. Each leader is to prepare supplies for three months." Said Zhou Yu. Scarcely had he spoken when Huang Gai started up.

"Say not three months. Be ready for thirty months, and even then it will not be ended. If you can destroy them this month, then all is well. If you cannot, then it were better to take Zhang Zhao's advice, throw down your weapons, turn to the north, and surrender."

"Our lord's orders were to destroy Cao Cao!" said Zhou Yu, angrily. "Whoever mentioned the word surrender should be put to death! Now, the very moment when the two armies are to engaqge, you dare talk of surrender and damp the eagerness of my army! If I do not slay you, how can I support the others?"

Zhou Yu ordered men to execute Huang Gai immediately.

Huang Gai flamed up, and said "This is the third generation since I went with General Sun Jianb, and we overran the southeast. When did you spring up?"

This infuriated Zhou Yu, and ordered instant execution, but Gan Ning interfered.

Gan Ning was a great warrior. He was formerly a pirate, but eventually joined Wu. He wore bells around his waist, so that when he approached towns, the people would hear the bells and either flee or prepare a feast.

"He is a veteran of the South Land!" said Gan Ning. "Please, pardon him."

"What are you pratting about?" said Zhou Yu. "Dare you come between me and my duty?"

Zhou Yu ordered the men to slay Huang Gai, but the other officials took pity on him, saying, "He is indeed most worthy of death, but it would be a loss to the army. We pray you forgive him. Record his fault for the moment; and after the enemy shall have been defeated, then put him to death."

At length, Zhou Yu seemed moved at the officer's plees, saying, "Had you not interceded, he should certainly have suffered death. But now I will mitigate the punishment to a beating. He shall not die."

Huang Gai was sentenced to one hundred blows, hwoever they stopped at fifty, and begged Zhou Yu to stop it there. Zhou Yu agreed, and said, "Should you repeat this, I will order the other fifty!"

With this he left to the inner tent, growling. The other officers helped Huang Gai, who was in a deplorable state, to his feet. His back was cut in several places, and blood was flowing in streams. They led him to his quarters, where he rested. He looked very pitiful.

Lu Su went to see Huang Gai, and called on Zhuge Liang in his boat. Lu Su related to the story of the beating, and said, "Though the other officers were cowed into silence, I saw you might have been…interceded. You are a guest and aren't under Zhou Yu's orders. Why did you just stand by with your hands in your sleeves, and not say a word?"

Zhuge Liang smiled, and said, "You insult me."

"What? I have not insulted you, never since the day we came!" said Lu Su.  
"That beating was a mere ruse." Said Zhuge Liang. "Why would I try to dissuade Zhou Yu?"

As Lu Su begun to understand, Zhuge Liang continued, and said, "Cao Cao would not believe the ruse unless there was real bodily suffering. Zhou Yu is going to send Huang Gai to Cao Cao as a deserter, and Zhou Yu will see to it that the two spies Cao Cao sent tell the tale. But when you see Zhou Yu, you must not tell him that I saw through the ruse. Tell him that I am very angry like the others."

Lu Su nodded, and left to see Zhou Yu.

"Why did you act so cruelly upon Huang Gai?" asked Lu Su.

"Do the officers resent it?" asked Zhou Yu.

"They are all upset about it."

"And your friend, Zhuge Liang?"

"He also resents it at heart, he says you made a mistake."

Zhou Yu grinned, and said, "Then for once, I have decieved him."

"What do you mean?" acted Lu Su.

"The entire thing was a mere ploy. I will send Huang Gai to Cao Cao, to feign defection. When he reaches his destination, we will set fire to the Wei fleet. Zhuge Liang says he can make the southeast wind blow, thereby feeding the flame and devouring Cao Cao."

Many people visited Huang Gai, but he would not reply. Huang Gai would say never a word. He only lay sighing deeply from time to time. But when the Strategist Kan Ze came, Huang Gai told them to bring him to the room where he lay. Then he bade the servants go away.

"Surely, there must be some quarrel between you and Zhou Yu."

"I have none." Said Huang Gai.

"Then this beating is a mere ruse?"

"How did you guess?"

"Because I watched the General, and I guessed about nine tenths of the truth."

Huang Gai said, "You see I have been very generously treated by the Sun family, all three of them, and have no means of showing my gratitude except by offering to help in this ruse. True I suffer, but I do not regret that. Among all those I know in the army, there is not one I am intimate with except yourself. You are true, and I can talk with you as a friend."

"And I suppose you would like me to present your surrender letter to Cao Cao?" asked Kan Ze.

"Will you?" asked Huang Gai. Kan Ze accepted joyfully. Huang Gai pointed to his defection letter, and Kan Ze took it. He then dressed up as a mere fisherman as a disguise. Within a day, Cao Cao received the letter.

"He is not a spy?" said Cao Cao.

"No, just a fisherman." Replied a soldier.

"Very well, show him in."

Kan Ze was brought into the brilliantly lighted tent.

"You are an advisor of East Wu, what are you doing here?" said Cao Cao.

"People say that you greedily welcome people of ability. I do not think your question a very proper one. O friend Huang Gai, you made a mistake," said Kan Ze.

"Ofcourse you must realize, I am at battle with East Wu. How can I trust you?" said Cao Cao.

"Huang Gai is a very old servant of Wu. He served three successing rulers, Sun Jian, Sun Ce, and now Sun Quan. But for no good reason, he was horrible beaten in front of all of Zhou Yu's officers. He is infuriated at this betrayal, and wishes to join you so that he may have vengeance. We've discussed it, and we are inseperable. So I bring you this letter so that you may accept him."

"Where is this letter?" said Cao Cao.

Kan Ze handed Cao Cao the letter, which read:

__

I, Huang Gai of Chaunling, have been graciously treated by the Sun family, and have served them with upmost respect. Lately they have been discussing an attack with our forces on the enormous army of the central government. Everyone knows we are no match for such a power, and every single officer of the South Land knows it as well. However, Zhou Yu maintains that success is possible and rashly desires to 'smash stones with an egg.' I knew this was not possible, so I was nearly executed, but instead they let me live. But you, O Primse Minister, treat people with such respect and generousity, that I pray you allow me to join you in the upcoming battle againts Wu.

Cao Cao read it again and again. He then smacked the letter to the table, and shouted in anger.

"Huang Gai is trying to play the injury trick on me, is he?" said Cao Cao. "How dare him! And you are in it as the nogociater to present the later. You dare try to trick me?!"

Cao Cao ordered his men to slaughter Kan Ze, who instead of worry, was laughing.

"You laugh? You laugh at the foiling of your pathetic ruse?"

"Ofcourse not." Said Kan Ze. "I was laughing at my friend's simplicity."

"What do you mean by simplicity?"

"Well if you want to kill me, do so. Do not trouble me with questions."

"I have read all the books on the art of war, and I am well versed in all ways of misleading the enemy. This ruse of yours might have succeeded with many, but it will not do for me."

"And yet you say the letter is a vicious trick?" said Kan Ze.

"What I say is that your little slip has sent you to the death you risked when you begun this ruse. If it were real, if you were sincere, why does not the ltter name a time of arrival?"

Kan Ze waited to the end and then laughed louder than ever, saying, "I am so glad you are not frightened but can still boast of your knowledge of the books of war. Now you will not lead away your soldiers. But should you fight, Zhou Yu will certainly and easily capture you. But how sad to think I die at the hand of such an ignorant fellow!"

"You think I'm ignorant?" said Cao Cao.

"You are ignorant of both strategy and unreason. How many worthy generals have you lost in your conquest? Dian Wei was slaughtered, Aoi Kitsune rejected you, and you've been defeated by Liu Bei a few times as well."

"Then tell me how this has happened." Said Cao Cao, challenging him.

"You treat wise people too badly for me to talk to you. You can finish me and let there be an end of it." Said Kan Ze.

"Speak with reason, and I will treat you differently." Said Cao Cao.

"Do you not know that when one is going to desert one's master and become a renegade, one cannot say exactly when the chance will occur? If one binds one's self to a fixed moment and the thing cannot be done just then, the secret will be discovered. One must watch for an opportunity and take it when it comes. Think: Is it possible to know exactly when? But you know nothing of common sense. All you know is how to put good people to death. So you really are an ignorant fellow!"

Cao Cao stood and bowed.

"Very well, then. I did not see clearly before. I am sorry to offend you."

Kan Ze told Cao Cao he and Huang Gai were inclinded to desert Zhou Yu to join him, and they required no sorts of payment. They soon drank wine, and a man whispered something into Cao Cao's ear. They seemed to report Huang Gai's beating. Cao Cao turned to Kan Ze.

"I must ask you to return to your friend. I will soon have a force waiting."

"I cannot return, sir. Please send someone else."

"If I do, the secret will be discovered. Thus, you must go."

Kan Ze then set off to the Wu camp.

Ice Wind drew a blunt sword and got in a fighting position. Shiro drew a blunt sword as well, and thrusted it forward. The two stood a good twenty feet away from eachother. They were standing on a relatively soft platform, surrounded in grasses and weeds. Their normal weapons were placed inside their tents, so that they could not do any serious damage to eachother.

Ice Wind ran at Shiro and did a powerful swing to his hip, which was blocked by a good grip on his blade. He pressed her back but she twisted around and almost cut Shiro's hip, but he dodged it.

"You never cease to surprise me, Kori." Said Shiro.

Ice Wind went for a stab, but it was countered by Shiro's blade hitting her's up and kicking her in the stomache. She grunted a little, and jump kicked him across the face and tried to slash at his hip again. Shiro lunged forward to dodge, then kicked her ankle bringing her down. She rolled to the left and stood up. Shiro thrusted the sword downward at Kori's head, but her wrist buckler blocked it, and she went for another stab. He pivoted his body away from the attack, just barely dodging the attack, and she managed to trip him to the floor. She tried to finish the duel by putting the blade to his neck but he swiped her leg, tripping her as well. They rolled across the floor and they were both on their feet again.

"I see he taught you some moves somewhere in those two years." Said Shiro.

Kori replied with a nod, and brief smirk. She ran at Shiro and faked a slash to the right, which caused him to attempt a block, but she spun around and got him on his right hip. He replied with a spin and had his blade on the back of her neck. He won, but would have been wounded had it been a real duel.

Ice Wind was both beautiful and deadly. This was her best advantage. Most people would let their guard down againts her, and take her lightly. But she would respond with deadly blows.

Later, Pang Tong was called to Zhou Yu. Pang Tong was a man equal, but shadowed, to Zhuge Liang. He did not have nearly as much respect, however he held his own quite well.

"You must use a fire attack, and incinerate the Wei forces." Said Pang Tong. " But the river is wide and if one ship is set on fire, the others will scatter unless they are fastened together so that they must remain in one place. That is the one road to success. In short, we must convince Cao Cao to lock his ships together."

Lu Su looked at Zhou Yu.

"Pang Tong will be the only one who can manage this." He said.

Eventually, Pang Tong was introduced to Cao Cao.

"You are Pang Tong? The one they called 'Little Phoenix?'" asked Cao Cao.

"Yes, I am he." Answered Pang Tong.

Cao Cao discussed current events and other enjoyable conversations with Pang Tong.

"Zhou Yu is a foolish, arrogant, self-centered youth, who disrespects his officers and rejects all their advice, worhty or feeble. I know that." Said Cao Cao. "But your fame has been long known to me, and now that you have been kind enough to turn my way, I pray you not to be stalling of your advice." Said Cao Cao.

"I, too, know well that you are a model of military strategy." said Pang Tong. "But I should like to have one look at your disposition."

They rode on horseback across a few military spots, and Pang Tong gave advice. Soon they reached the marines.

"Have you any medical assistance?" asked Pang Tong.

"What are they for?" asked Cao Cao.

"The marines have gotten seasickness. More than a few have died, and many have vomited. This can be stopped should you link the ships together, thus reducing illness."

"How would linking ships reduce sickness?" said Cao Cao.

"The river is wide and irregular, and the winds do not rest. Your troops from the north are not used to ships. The motion will induce sickness upon them. If your ships, large and small, were classed and dicided into thirties, or fifties, and they were joined by chains, they will rock around less. Even horses could move about them."

"Thankyou, Lord Pang Tong." Said Cao Cao graciously. Pang Tong's suggestion was carried out immediately. Pang Tong took his leave. As he begun his way back, a man in a Taoist robe with a comb in his hair stopped him.

The man said, "You are very bold. Huang Gai is planning to use the 'personal injury ruse', and Kan Ze has presented the letter of pretended desertion. You have offered the fatal scheme of chaining the ships together for the flames may not completely destroy them. This sort of mischievous work may have been enough to deceive Cao Cao, but I saw it all."

Pang Tong was helpless with fear, his spirit scattered. But he saw it as Xu Shu, an old friend of his, and his spirit returned.

"Do you intend to foil my scheme, Xu Shu?"

"I have not forgotten Liu Bei's kindness," said Xu Shu, "nor my oath of revenge of the death of my mother by Cao Cao's hands. I have said I would never think out a plan for him. So am I likely to wreck yours now, brother? But…I have been with Cao Cao thus far…how can I seal my lips shut? Please instruct me with a way to do so."

Pang Tong whispered something in his ear, which seemed to satisfy Xu Shu, who left him. Pang Tong, again, took his leave. Xu Shu left back to the camp and spread rumors.

The next day, some officers reported into Cao Cao, saying, " A rumor is running around the camps that Han Sui and Ma Teng are marching from Xiliang to attack the capital."

This troubled Cao Cao, so he called his advisers to him.

"You have been kind enough to give me an office, Sir, and I have really done nothing in return. If I may have three thousand troops, I will march at once to San Pass and guard this entrance. If there be any pressing matter, I will report at once." Said Xu Shu.

"If you would do this, I should be quite at my ease." Said Cao Cao. "There are already troops beyond the Pass, who will be under your command, and now I will give you three thousand of horse and foot, and Zang Ba shall lead the van and march quickly."

This was Pang Tong's plan to secure Xu Shu, which seemed to be successful.

A few days later, the chained ships had sailed out. The leaders of both land and naval forces were brought to an assembly in the center of the squadron to rreceiveorders. The various armies and squadrons were distinguished by different colored flags: Mao Jie and Yu Jin led the central naval squadron with a yellow flag; Zhang He, the leading squadron had a red flag; Lu Qian with the rear had a black flag; Wen Ping took the left with blue flags; Li Tong took the right squadron with a white flag. On shore, Xu Huang commanded the cavalry with red flags, Li Dian, with the forefront, had the black flag, Yue Jing took the left with blue flags, Xiahou Yuan took the right with white flags, and Xiahou Dun and Cao Hong were in reseave. The general staff was led by Xu Chu and Zhang Liao. The others were to remain in camp, but prepared for a fight.

Xiahou Yuan was the brother of Xiahou Dun, and cousin to Cao Cao. He carried a longsword and a bow. He was quite the warrior, and often gave quite a beating to his enemies.

Xu Huang carried a ranged axe and a sword. He wore blue chest armor and a helmet. He had a short black mustache and beard.

Yue Jin wore a blue helmet, blue armor, and a red cape. His weapon was a spear.

Cao Cao summoned his advisers, and said, "If Heaven had not been on my side, would I have gotten the excellence of the Young Phoenix? Now that the ships are attatched to one another, one may cross the river as easily as soil."

"Yes, the ships are well attatched," said Cheng Yu, "but you should prepare yourself for a fire attack."

Cao Cao merely laughed at this, saying, "You look a long way ahead, but you see what cannot happen."

"Cheng Yu speaks much to the point, my lord," said Xun You. "Why do you laugh at him?"

Cao Cao said, "Anyone using fire depends upon the wind. This is now winter and only west winds blow. You will get neither east nor south winds. I am on the northwest, and the enemy is on the southeast bank. If they use fire, they will destroy themselves. I have nothing to fear. If it was the tenth moon, or early spring, I would provide against fire."

As Zhou Yu looked down from the mountain, he could see in the distant air a massive fleet approaching his own. He could see the perfectly ordered flags of Cao Cao's ship. Then he saw two officers and his own fleets engaging in battle. It was evident that his fleet was no match for Cao Cao's. A Wei officer turned and retreated, and the two Wu officers, Han Dang and Zhou Tai, pursued him, but Zhou Yu ordered them back.

Zhou Tai was an ex-pirate with a scarred face. He wore a black helmet covering three sides of his head. His body armor was a mix of black and red. He wore black metal guards on his upper legs, and wielded a longsword.

Han Dang was one of Wu's first generals. He wore a black helmet attatched by string, and crimson body armor down to his waist. He wore standard leggings, and wielded a spear.

Just then, a violent wind brushed harshly upon the bank. A corner of Zhou Yu's flag flicked him and a sudden thought rushed to his mind. Zhou Yu shouted and staggered to the floor. His men lifted him to his feet, but he was unconcious as blood trickled down his mouth. He was brought to his large tent quickly.

"What omenous plague has befallen us?!" said a soldier. "Lord Zhou Yu has fallen ill! What if Cao Cao attacks? What will we do?!"

A messenger told Sun Quan of Zhou Yu's sudden illness, while the physicians did their best to aid Zhou Yu. Lu Su rushed to Zhuge Liang to talk with him.

"What do you think of it?" asked Zhuge Liang.

"The heavens are with Cao Cao, and againts us." Said Lu Su

Zhuge Liang laughed, and said, "I can cure him."

"If you would, it would be very fortunate for us."

They left to Zhou Yu's tent, and Lu Su approached first.

"How are you, my lord?" asked Lu Su.

"My heart pains me." Said Zhou Yu.

"Have you tried any treatments?"

Zhou Yu shook his head, rejecting them.

"Lord Zhuge Liang claims he can heal you, shall I show him in?"

Zhou Yu nodded, and Zhuge Liang was brought in, as Zhou Yu was helped into a sitting position.

"I have not seen you for days, how could I have known you were ill?" said Zhuge Liang.

"We are constantly the toys of fortune, rather it be good or bad." Said Zhou Yu.

"Yes, Heaven's clouds are not meant to be measured by us. You seem troubled, is that what struck you?"

"Our plan has failed. Cao Cao is approaching from the northwest, and the wind blows southeast at this time, we would be destroying our own fleet."

Zhuge Liang smiled at this.

"You smile, why?"

"There will be a wind blowing northwest tonight. But Cao Cao does not know this, so he will still not expect it."

Zhou Yu's sickness slowly faded away.

"However, Cao Cao will retreat, so I must prepare for this. Goodbye, Zhou Yu."

White Lightning placed his golden leather harness on top of his steed and mounted it. He approached the gates, and Ice Wind rode up next to him.

White Lightning now wore a long-sleeved white shirt, under a vest. The vest had black lacings, and the outside was white. The back of it had white on the bottom and black flames on the top. Inscribed in blue was the Chinese letter for Lightning. He wore grey leggings, and on his waist was attatched his blade. He currently held a new spear, which he named, "Flash".

Ice Wind was mounted on a white horse. She wore a grey skirt, with metal platings, and upon her chest was a short-sleeved icy-grey shirt. On her left wrist was a wooden buckler. In her right hand was Blue Fox's sword, "The Reaper". She tied back her hair into a pony-tail, so it wouldn't get in her way. She was damn ready to fight, and she was about to prove it.

"You sure you want to do this, Kori?" he asked.

Ice Wind replied with one slow nod. As the gates opened, they raced down the battle field, as a small wind hit them. Soon, they engaged the Wei ground forces.

Shiro was an excellent horseman with a spear. He gripped Storm's reign and slashed down 4 men. Storm twisted around and Shiro took out another few.

Ice Wind trampled a few down and backflipped off the horse. She blocked an attack with her buckler, and slashed down the assailant. She flipped the blade over and backstabbed the man behind her. She kicked the man back and removed the blade as she spun in one circle, taking two close enemies down.

Shiro dismounted and thrusted his spear forward, impaling a soldier. He removed it quickly and twirled the blade around him. He regripped the spear and did a left slash, taking a man down. He pivoted to dodge a swordsman, and swing the blade, beheading the soldier. He rose the blade and put it between his left armpit, and twisted in a circle taking down the enemies behind him. He put his other hand on the end of it and flipped it back up, killing another soldier.

Ice Wind gripped her blade with both hands, slashing approaching enemies. Two pikesmen ran at her. The blade of The Reaper grew a mixed aura of a snow colored gray and a fuchsia. It moved swiftly blocking the right attacker, as her buckler took the left. She backrolled to dodge the second attack. The third came, and she slashed the end of the second attacker's blade off, and again blocked the other with her buckler. She rolled to his right side and slashed through his back, then to her right and struck down a man behind her.

Meanwhile, Zhuge Liang was giving orders to Liu Bei's forces.

"Cao Cao will see it too dangerous to take the south roads, so he will approach Jingzhou." Said Zhuge Liang. "Zhao Yun, take a force of no less than three thousand across the river into the Black Forest, where Cao Cao will retreat across. Prepare an ambush party in the dense forest. Attack after half of Cao Cao's forces have past."

"Zhang Fei, you will take another three thousand over the river into Yiling. Prepare an ambush in the Hulu Valley. Cao Cao will not go to South Yiling, so he will go to North Yiling. Tommorow, after the rain, he will stop and refresh his troops. As soon as you see the smoke from their cooking, you will fire the hill side. Though you will not capture Cao Cao, you will render excellent service."

So Zhang Fei left. Next was Mi Zhu, Mi Fang, and Liu Feng. They were to take command of three squadrons and go along the river to collect beaten soldiers and their weapons.

They left, and Zhuge Liang told Liu Qi, "The country around Wuchang is very important, so take your troops and station them strategically. The defeated Cao Cao will flee and _you _will capture him. But unless you have a good enough reason, you are not to leave the city.

"And Lord Liu Bei, I wish that you would stay quietly in Fankou in a high tower. Watch Zhou Yu work out his scheme."

Guan Yu sat quietly waiting for his turn, but Zhuge Liang said nothing to him.

Guan Yu grew impatient and shouted, "Since I first made the oath of sworn brotherhood, since I first followed him to battle long ago, I have _never_ been left behind. Now that great things are afoot, what am I supposed to do?"

"Lord Guan Yu, I wanted you at my most important points, but something is in the way of this." Said Zhuge Liang.

"And what would that be?"

"Cao Cao was once very kind to you. You cannot help but be grateful. Now when his soldiers have been beaten, he will have to fleet along the Huarong Road. But if I sent you to guard it, you would allow passage."

"You are most considerate, Lord Zhuge Liang. But though he has treated me well, I slrew two of his most dreadful opponents, Yan Liang and Wen Chou, by way of repayment, and rose a siege. My debt to him has been repayed. I would not let him pass."

"What if you did?"

"Then you could punish me by military rules."

"I wish for this in writing."

Guan Yu wrote a formal message stating this.

"What if Cao Cao should not pass that way?" asked Guan Yu.

"I will give you a written engagement that he will pass." Zhuge Liang continued, "On the hills by the Huarong Valley, you are to raise a heap of wood and grass to make a great column of smoke and mislead Cao Cao into coming."

"If Cao Cao sees smoke, he will suspect an ambush, and will not approach."

"You are very simple," said Zhuge Liang. "Do you not know more of war's ruses than that? Cao Cao is an able leader, but you can deceive him this time. When he sees the smoke, he will take it as a ploy and risk going that way. But do not let your kindness of heart rule your conduct."

Guan Yu took his adopted son, Guan Ping, and his general, Zhou Cang, and five hundred swordsman to his designation.

Later, the wind begun blowing again, but it headed northwest. Huang Gai snuck past the Wu forces in a ship with a black flag. Cheng Yu suspected an attack and tried to cease the approach of Huang Gai. But it came to no use as bombs shot into the camp and engulfed a mighty flame that devoured Cao Cao's fleet, and the wind continued to feed the fire.

Zhang Liao helped Cao Cao escape in a small boat. Huang Gai saw him and pursued. Zhang Liao took a bow and shot an arrow that hit Huang Gai in the shoulder, which caused him to fall over and roll into the water.

White Lightning and Ice Wind, remounted on their horses, were cutting through the enemy defense. Cao Cao's forces were retreating, and the two were pursuing quickly.

Han Dang found Huang Gai and put him in a medical section.

"The only suitable retreat would be the Black Forest." Said Zhang Liao.

As they reached the shore, Wu was approaching quickly.

"Milord, we will hold them off! Escape with your forces quickly!" said Zhang Liao, mounting a horse.

Cao Cao nodded thankfully, and retreated with his army.

Shiro charged, but was hit off his horse by Zhang Liao. The charging forces stopped their attack.

Zhang Liao extended both his arms out, and shouted, "I AM ZHANG LIAO! I WILL SLAUGHTER ANYONE WHO TRIES TO PASS!"

"CHARGE!" came a voice. The man stood up in the front of the army, it was Shiro.

"You! You are the friend of that pathetic Aoi Kitsune!" said Zhang Liao, tauntingly.

Shiro lifted his spear, Flash, towards Zhang Liao, enraged.

"Vermin! How dare you speak down upon him!"

"What is your name, kid?"

"I am Shiro Inazuma, remember it whilst I slaughter you!"

"Well Aoi Kitsune is no more. In fact, it was fun slaughtering the pig."

Ice Wind's fist was tightening with every word. Blood from her palm trickled down her wrist.

Shiro was no different, as he tightened the grip on his blade.

"You…you killed Aoi?"

"And it was fun, though when we killed him, you should know he died honorably with no fear in his eyes."

Shiro exploded in fury and did a powerful slash to Zhang Liao's waist. Zhang Liao blocked, but the blow pushed him a little.

"CHARGE! Kori, pursue Cao Cao!"

"I want to see this bastard die." Said an equally enraged Ice Wind.

"I said go!"

She proceeded reluctantly, and cut through the defenses.

Shiro Inazuma did a barrage of attacks. He tried a right slash leading to an areal attack, both we blocked so he landed on the floor, and crouched and tried a left swing for his legs. Zhang Liao pivoted back and went for a stab to Shiro, but he dodged it with a roll to the right. Shiro flipped the blade over, holding it backwards, and went for an uppercut stab, but Zhang Liao dodged it and made a slash to Shiro's back.

Shiro lashed out in pain, but as he did he spun and, with one hand on the end of the spear, slashed Zhang Liao's stomache with an elemential attack. Blood came down both of their wounds, but they stood their ground. Shiro and Zhang Liao attacked eachother and got into a lock between their blades.

"Let's make this fair!" said Shiro, struggling. He unsheathed his blade and cut the attatchments of Zhang Liao's chest armor, thus making it fall. Now neither of them held any torso armor, breaking the lock.

Shiro dropped his sword, and held onto his spear.

The soldiers had all gone ahead, and it was a bloody duel to the death between the two warriors.

"You can't win this." Said Zhang Liao.

"Then I'll die trying!" said Shiro and he charged his spear with some more electricity.

Shiro went for Zhang Liao's skull, but Zhang Liao gripped his pike and hit the blade upwards. Zhang Liao spun around hastily and got a good slash on Shiro's hip.

Shiro held in his pain and spun around and got a slash across Zhang Liao's back. Zhang Liao rolled forward and Shiro ran at him. Zhang Liao reversed his pike and spun to the left, slashing Shiro across the lower ribs.

Shiro vomitted blood and fell to his knees, using his spear as support.

"I'll kill you for what you did to Aoi…" said Shiro.

"Kill me? HAH! You can barely stand!" said Zhang Liao, readying himself for combat.

Shiro pulled himself up and spit out some blood. He waved the spear around his left and right sides, and thrusted it downward, getting in position. He charged and faked an attack to Zhang Liao's right hip, then spun and got his left hip.

Zhang Liao kicked Shiro back. Shiro tried to get back into position, but before he could Zhang Liao used his pike to smack Shiro's blade out of his hands. He then kicked Shiro to the ground.

Shiro sighted his sword, and grabbed it, and flipped up back to his fleet. He waved the blade back and forth, but it kept getting blocked. The two warriors had worn eachother down.

Shiro stood his ground, and readied his blade. Zhang Liao ran at him and a roundhouse slash. Shiro jumped out of the way and went for a blow to his back, but Zhang Liao managed to swing his pike back at Shiro, who blocked it and went on the defensive. Zhang Liao slashed to the left, and Shiro blocked it, so he spun to the other direction, but it was blocked as well. Shiro went for an inward stab but Zhang Liao dodged and punched Shiro across the cheek.

Shiro backed away and charged his sword with all the electricity he could gather. He clashed his blade againts Zhang Liao's and it sent Zhang Liao back a bit. He made another and sent him back again, then he went for three more, but Zhang Liao stood his ground. But as Shiro went for a finishing blow, Zhang Liao hit the sword away and kicked Shiro back, and cut across the ribs.

Shiro dropped his blade and vomited more blood. He dropped to his knees.

I've failed…, thought Shiro, _I've failed Aoi…I've failed Kori…I failed myself…_

Zhang Liao lifted his blade, and thrusted it down…


	10. Envious Power

CHAPTER X

Envious Power

Zhang Liao lifted his mighty pike and thrusted it down. It pierced lightly into Shiro's shoulder blade, but the attack was halted. When Shiro looked up, he saw a man.

The man was a muscular figure, wearing red and golden armor. Upon his forehead was a headstrap, under his jet-black hair. Attached to his waist was a sheathed blade. On his back was a large, wide, and thick blade with inscriptions of a Chinese god, Fu Xi. He suddenly recognized the man as his old friend, Aka Usagi.

"YOU DARE ENRAGE A GOD?!" roared Aka. He often referred himself as Fu Xi's descendant, or some sort of war god.

Aka Usagi was an old companion of Blue Fox, Ice Wind, and White Lightning. He did not control an element, but he had the soul of fire, which gave him strength to wield such a large blade.

Aka was holding the pole of Zhang Liao's pike, so it wouldn't finish Shiro. He slowly brought it back up, and Zhang Liao backed away.

Aka took up Shiro's blade, and unsheathed his sheathed blade. Upon his sword were inscribed, "Flame".

Aka Usagi attacked, throwing several attacks at Zhang Liao, who continued to block until finally Aka made a blow across his stomach.

"You remember who truly won this battle!" said Zhang Liao. He mounted his horse and retreated into the Black Forest. He did not stay on the path, and rested behind a tree.

Aka turned to Shiro and asked, "Hey, you alright?"

Shiro blinked a few times and said weakly, "What do you think?"

Aka lifted Shiro up, and helped him onto Storm. Aka got on his own horse, and they slowly moved into the Black Forest.

"So, how is Aoi?" asked Aka.

"Aoi is dead…he was captured and executed by that guy…"

"You're kidding…right? I mean, nobody can beat Aoi! I couldn't even beat him when I used my great sword!"

"Well believe it, he's gone. It's our turn to step up…whether we want to or not. Like I said before…the daydreamers fall, and that is the Art of War…"

Cao Cao made short distance into the river, when a small party of Wu took them. Standing before them was Lu Meng.

Lu Meng wielded a spear. He had red chest armor and golden leg armor. He wore a small red helmet.

"Cao Cao, stop!" said Lu Meng.

"Move forward! Xiahou Yuan, defend me from Lu Meng."

Xiahou Yuan nodded his head in recognition.

Cao Cao proceeded, when he saw another force, and he heard a leader cry, "Ling Tong is here!"

Cao Cao was getting alarmed. But Xu Huang appeared to hold of the pursuers. Cao Cao moved north hoping for escape, but they saw a camp on the hilltop. Xu Huang moved ahead and found Ma Yan and Zhang Zi, two generals under Cao Cao, in command. Cao Cao proceeded, but another party appeared, and Cao Cao heard a voice.

"I am Gan Ning of Wu!" he roared.

Gan Ning was an ex-pirate, and a deadly warrior. He wore a red and black vest, and a red head strap lifting his hair up. His pants were baggy, and he wore bells around his belt, so that when he approached a town, the people would hear the bells and know it was he, so they'd either prepare a feast or retreat into their homes. His weapon was a scimitar, a long curved blade.

The two leaders were unafraid, but Gan Ning cut down Ma Yan. Zhang Yi lifted his spear and dashed forward and charged at Gan Ning. He thrusted his spear at Gan Ning, who ducked rightward and, turning his blade around, cut down Zhang Yi as well. The soldiers fled and told this to Cao Cao.

Cao Cao hoped help from Hefei, because he didn't know Sun Quan was barring the road. But when Sun Quan saw the fires and so knew that he won, he told Lu Xun, a brilliant strategist, to give the answering signal. Taishi Ci joined up with Lu Xun, and attacked Cao Cao.

Cao Cao then retreated towards Yiling. He told Zhang He to protect the retreat, as Cao Cao pressed on quickly.

Cao Cao moved into the western Black Forest, and laughed.

"Had Zhuge Liang or Zhou Yu set an ambush here, we would be finished!" said Cao Cao.

But just as he finished, an ambush party appeared. It startled Cao Cao off of his own horse.

"I am Zhao Yun! Prepare to fight the Little Dragon!" he said.

His men struck out and took out several of Cao Cao's.

"Xu Huang, Zhang He, deal with this menace!" said Cao Cao, as he retreated.

It started to rain. The southeast wind hadn't ceased it's blow, and it blew the rain, soaking the men to their skin. Cao Cao continued his march. They reached a village and they foraged the grain, and made a fire. They begun cooking their meals, when another pursuer appeared. Cao Cao was terrified until he saw it was Li Dian and Xu Chu, escorting some of his advisers.

"What places are ahead?" asked Cao Cao.

"One road is to South Yiling, and the other to North Yiling." Replied an adviser.

"Which is the shortest route to Jiangling?" asked Cao Cao.

"Through the Hulu Valley."

"Very well, we will march through the Hulu Valley."

"The soldiers are of fatigue, allow them to eat before we leave."

Cao Cao agreed, and waited. Suddenly, he heard a great yell. He leaped upon his horse, but most of the soldiers failed to get theirs. Fires sprang up from every side and engulfed the valley's mouth. Another force appeared. It was Zhang Fei, sitting on his horse with his powerful spear.

Zhang Fei wore a green shirt, and a green vest. His baggy pants were black. He was very muscular, and had a black mustache connecting to his small beard.

The soldiers saw Xu Chu, mounted on his horse. They rode up to engage him, when Xu Huang appeared at his side. The wounded Zhang Liao finally caught up, but was ordered to stay with Cao Cao. Xiahou Dun then helped Xu Chu.

The three charged at Zhang Fei and begun a fight, whilst Cao Cao retreated. Zhang Fei broke through the three generals and pursued the leaders following Cao Cao, who got away. The leaders, too, soon became too far.

Cao Cao decided to press on towards Jingzhou. But soon as they continued their journey, a bomb broke the silence, and five hundred troops ran out and blocked the way. Guan Yu, mounted on Red Hare, held his Green Dragon Saber towards Cao Cao. Cao Cao's soldiers broke into panic.

"I have always heard that Guan Yu is disloyal to the proud but nice to the humble." Said Cheng Yu. "He despises the strong, yet gentle with the weak. You, Prime Minister, have shown him kindness in the pass. He may let us pass should you remind him of this."

Cao Cao approached Guan Yu, and said, "Lord Guan Yu, I hope you have faired well?"

"I had orders to await you, Cao Cao." Said Guan Yu. "And I have been expecting you."

"Guan Yu, I have shown you kindness in the past…do you intend to repay this with meaningless slaughter?"

"I repaid you by slaying Yan Liang and Wen Chou."

"But what of my six generals you slaughtered whilst retreating to Liu Bei? What of them?"

Guan Yu thought for a moment, and moved.

"Allow him passage." Said Guan Yu.

Ice Wind caught up and saw him allowing Cao Cao to pass. Cao Cao got away, and Ice Wind charged towards him. She cut down soldiers behind him, but Cao Cao got away. She rode back to Guan Yu.

"What were you thinking? He will return twice as powerful, now!" said Ice Wind.

"I was in debt of Cao Cao, I could not repay him with death." Said Guan Yu.

"But they killed Aoi!" she said, restraining tears. "And you let him get away!"

But there was nothing she could do, so she simply rode back. As she looked up, she saw Aka Usagi and Shiro. Shiro was in horrible shape, long cuts and bruises were all over him. Kori rode up to him quickly.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" said Kori in worry.

"I lost…" replied Shiro. "He beat me…I failed."

"Can't win em' all, can we?" said Aka.

Kori looked at him, and her eyes blinked twice. She hadn't seen him in what seemed like forever.

"So…he's really dead?" asked Aka.

Kori slowly nodded.

"Can't believe how long it's been…hell, we haven't fought by eachother's side since he was 16…and the last thing I said to him…I was a complete bastard."

Guan Yu approached Zhuge Liang, and said, "I am here to ask for death."

"Surely, Cao Cao came through the valley?" asked Zhuge Liang.

"He did, but I let him go."

"So you remembered the old kindness of Cao Cao, and allowed him escape. But your acceptance of the task with its conditions is here, thus you must suffer the penalty."

Zhuge Liang then called for Guan Yu to be put to death. Guan Yu would have died there, but Liu Bei walked in and told Zhuge Liang, "We three pledged sworn brotherhood, and we would die at the same time. I cannot bear to break our oath. I ask you to only record this against him and let him be."

Zhuge Liang agreed, thus sparing the warrior.

Cao Cao retreated back to Jingzhou, which Cao Cao now possessed. A brown, wooden carriage was heavily guarded and brought into the city walls. It was brought into Cao Cao's building, and a prisoner was thrown into a cell. It was Blue Fox.

A few hours later, he was brought to Cao Cao, with his hands bound by chain, and thrusted to the floor.

"Lord Aoi Kitsune," said Cao Cao, delightfully. "How fortunate you have been brought into my grasp!"

"How fortunate for you my hands are bound behind me." Said Blue Fox, narrowing his eyes.

"Lord Aoi Kitsune, I wish you no harm. I simply ask that you join me. You could lead the Tiger Generals if you wanted! You would have such a seat whence China is under my control! And you'd gain so much more respect under me, than that arrogant Liu Bei."

"I get it, you offer a few pennies and a bit of power, and I join you faster than my blade would slit your throat. That may work on your flunkies but riches do not effect me."

"What is it you want?" asked Cao Cao.

Blue Fox jumped up and knocked the two guards beside him down, he ran to Cao Cao, and stopped before him, and spat on his chest.

"I'd die before joining you," said Blue Fox.

"So be it. Guards, take him to his cell. Xiahou Dun, escort them." Said Cao Cao, glaring at him.

Blue Fox was brought into his cell, and the guards left him with Xiahou Dun.

"So Aoi Kitsune, we meet again." Said Xiahou Dun.

Blue Fox didn't reply.

"What's the matter? Afraid?"

Xiahou Dun smirked, and kicked him onto his side.

"I've waited a long time for this. I believe I must repay you for my eye."

Blue Fox looked up at him, grimacing in disgust. Xiahou Dun replied with a glare.

"I know you shot me, and now you will pay."

Blue Fox was stripped of his armor and weapons. His back was bare, and he wore torn, gray leggings reaching his ankles. Xiahou Dun mercilessly begun to beat Blue Fox…


	11. Revelation

CHAPTER XI

Revelation

_Wow…never thought it'd end like this…sitting cold in some cell, wounds all over me…being beaten humiliated by Xiahou Dun…didn't see that coming…Cao Cao is trying to break me, to try and make me join him. Not a chance in hell of that happening. I won't allow myself to cower before Cao Cao…ever…however long that is for me…_

Blue Fox sat quietly in his dim-lit cell. His back had two gashes, and some cuts. Blood was trickling down his back, and some down his mouth. He could thing of only one thing…revenge…but it would be impossible. He had pulled off some amazing stunts before, including defeating an army twice the size of his own, taking down Lu Bu, and defeating some of the fiercest generals he'd ever seen. But he doubted escape from this…

But for some reason, another thought broke through his mind…something that kept him going…he didn't know why, but he knew the thought…it was Kori. He missed her so much, and he envied to at least see her again, to at least say goodbye. But he took it back. It would have been so much more painful to her saying goodbye, much more being slaughtered before her. He thought to himself. Even if he escaped, how could he show his face to Shiro or Kori again? He led them to believe he was killed, though honorably, at Chang Ban. What would happen, if he just returned suddenly…he shuttered. But he would not escape, and he knew it to be true.

His cell opened, and Xu Huang lifted him up. He, and a few guards, bound Blue Fox's hands behind his back. Blue Fox fiddled with the chain, finding a weak point. He was brought into a room. It was so familiar…then it hit him. The nightmare from long ago…it wasn't a dream…it was a vision. This was his death, and he was now sure of it. But he swore to himself, he would never falter.

"Lord Aoi Kitsune…I give you one final chance of defection." Said Cao Cao. "You can join us, or be executed."

Zhang Liao and Xiahou Dun watched Blue Fox, waiting. The heart of Blue Fox's eyes shone in a blue flame.

"The only regret I have…is not killing you sooner…you would be wise not to make the same mistake." Blue Fox said.

"So be it…" said Cao Cao.

Xiahou Dun approached and kicked him to his knees, and two guards held his head down. Xiahou Dun took upon a blood-tainted sword, and lifted it into the air.

"However, you did help me take Lu Bu." Said Cao Cao. The guards let go of Blue Fox's head, and Blue Fox looked at him.

"Cao Cao…I must ask you. Are you a tyrant, or a merciful leader?" said Blue Fox. "I will leave you with the choice of execution."

"Get out of my sights." Said Cao Cao. "And just hope you never meet my eyes again."

Blue Fox's chains were detatched, and he was thrown out of the city, bleeding. He was given nothing but his bow and quiver.

"I will…don't worry…" mumbled Blue Fox.

Blue Fox weakly moved on and on. He did not make it far before he collapsed. Shadow finally came and lifted him onto his back, and marched towards Liu Bei's camp.

Ice Wind practiced her fencing with Shiro, as they sparred through the night. Aka watched carefully, noticing improvement in her technique.

Another duel started, Kori was armed with her buckler and a dull sword. Shiro used his staff in place of a spear.

Kori and Shiro stared at eachother, waiting for the first move. They moved clockwise in a circle, and then charged eachother. Kori grabbed her blade with both hands and made a swift forward attack, but Shiro blocked. He pushed her blade to the right and flipped the staff over, and got her stomache with what would have been the blunt end of a spear.

She backed away, and faked an attack to the right, and spun around to get his left. Shiro didn't fall for it, as he simply backed away from the attack and went for a stab. Kori ducked and leg swiped Shiro. He fell to the ground, but before Kori could declare victory, he rolled back and got Kori's hip with what would have been the blade of a spear.

Kori went for a diagnol slash downward and Shiro blocked. Kori's blade was on top, and Shiro's staff on bottom. She kicked him to the floor and put the end of her blade to Shiro's face, and won.

"Two out of four, not bad." Said Aka.

"You want a go?" asked Shiro.

Aka agreed and took up a blunt sword. Shiro took Aka's place in the doorway, and watched the two combatants ready themselves for battle.

Aka ran at Kori, and went for her neck. Kori ducked and got a blow across his side.

"That's one, two to go." Said Kori.

She backed away and readied for another attack. Aka ran at her again, and went for a stab. Kori dodged and went for a stab of her own. Aka dodged and spun behind her, and got a blow to her back.

"One all." Said Aka.

Kori ran at Aka, who went for a forward stab. Kori jumped and did a double kick to his chest and face, which caught him off guard. She landed and spun around, slashing across his chest.

"I'm winning again." Said Kori, mockingly.

Aka smirked and ran at her, she slashed at him, but he stopped himself and ducked and got a blow to her shin.

"Next hit wins." Said Aka.

They positioned themselves again. They stared into eachother's eyes, with a threatening gaze. Aka ran and jumped up, then thrusted his blade towards Kori. She jumped to the right and dodged, then went for him while his guard was down. Aka blocked it, and a few other attacks. He went back onto the offensive and made a clean slash to her sides. Kori ducked to stab him, but he pivoted and went for her back. She lunged forward to dodge it, and just barely made it. But before she could get up, Aka got the blade to her back, and won.

"You really have improved, before I thought Shiro was just sucking." Said Aka.

They had a good laugh and had a few drinks, until they each went to their tents to sleep.

It was a cold, but beautiful, snowy night. Frost was mounting upon the brown soil of the camp. It was around two o' clock, when Kori woke up. She took a short walk outside to the nearby lake. The moon was beautiful, and the stars were bright and clear. But she kept hearing some sort of noise. It was a distant clicking noise, that would not cease. She stood her ground, and the noise got louder, and much faster. She then saw a shadow in the mist. Her heart stopped…

She took a step back, her pupils became smaller, and a tear nearly fell from her eye.

_It's a dream,_ thought Kori, _another dream…I'm not even here…_

But it was not a dream. The figure slowed it's pace, and it was clear to her. The sound was a horse galopping. The figure dismounted the horse, and it was him…it was Blue Fox.

"Aoi…" said the stunned Kori. "You…you're alive…"

Blue Fox slowly nodded.

"But…Zhao Yun said…" she started.

"Zhao Yun never saw me die, but I was captured, beaten, and nearly executed. Almost died…but…you kept me going…" he interrupted.

"Aoi…you're bleeding…you need some he-"

Blue Fox put his hands on her lips, and gazed into her eyes. She was speechless, and her heart begun beating hard. Blue Fox removed his hand from her lips. They stared into eachother's eyes. Their heads slowly moved towards eachother…

Kori's mind returned…her lips were locked with his…but…she felt it was right. She knew him so long, and they were so close…

It was two hours before Aoi returned the sleeping Kori to her tent. He left back to his horse, and left. He slept quietly in the forest…he would return the next day.

In the morning, Ice Wind was fast asleep. Shiro and Aka were cooking their meals, and the soldiers were discussing current events or cooking. A soldier then came running in.

"Open the gates!" he shouted. The gatesmen opened their gates and allowed a man to ride in. It was, again, Blue Fox. He tied Shadow to a wooden post, and walked towards Shiro and Aka.

"Aoi? You're alive!" said Shiro.

Aka remained silent, as did Aoi. He passed them and went into Kori's tent. He watched her sleep innocently, and took back his sword. He attatched the sheathed blade to his waist, and placed a new, thin, but deadly, sword upon her bed. He left, and sat down with Shiro. For a short while, it was silent.

"Glad to see you're alive, Shiro." Said Blue Fox.

"So…what happened?" asked Shiro.

"Well…it was back at Chang Ban's retreat. Zhao Yun had lost Liu Shan…"

_Flashback_

Blue Fox, still mounted on his horse, kept backing Shadow, and repeatedly shot down soldier after soldier. He took five more arrows, with dark auras, and shot down five men. A swordsman managed to get close to him, so he purposely fell off Shadow to dodge the attack. He unsheathed The Reaper with his right hand, and with his left he unsheathed his new blade, Trust in Heaven. Two swordsman attacked from both sides. Both of his swords had grown a dark aura. Blue Fox hit the right swordsman's attack away, and stepped forward, spinning around and severed the head of the other attacker. The right swordsman attacked again, and using Trust in Heaven, was able to break the enemy's sword. He used The Reaper to make the killing blow.

A spearsman ran at Blue Fox and nearly got him, but he spun around the attacker, spinning his blades, and stabbed him in the back with The Reaper. He gave The Reaper to Shadow.

"Shadow…get this to Kori, I want her to keep it. Then I want you to follow Cao Cao…if I survive, I'll see you there…"

With that, Shadow retreated. Blue Fox gripped the deadly blade, Trust in Heaven.

"I AM LORD AOI KITSUNE! IF YOU WANT MY HEAD, COME AND TAKE IT!" he roared. Soldiers begun backing away, but they came to their senses and realized they outnumbered him.

Three soldiers attacked…but something built up inside of Aoi…he felt the will of the dragon. He jumped up high and half flipped. Whilst in the air he took down a soldier. When he landed, he grabbed the spear from his victim and blocked an attack with his sword. He twisted around and slashed him down with the spear. He regained his position in center.

"Is that all you got?! The Black Dragon spares no-one!"

He backstabbed someone behind him, and used the spaear to impale someone else. He released the spear and grabbed a sword. He spun the blades all around him, threatening the others.

_I won't last_, thought Blue Fox.

As someone approached, he held his right sword, and the blade was in reverse position. He stabbed the attacker and removed the blade. He jumped sideways and hacked the head of another soldier. A pikesman managed to cut his back, almost a deep wound. Blue Fox moved forward and threw his extra sword at the attackers head. He gripped Trust in Heaven with both hands. He took down soldier after soldier, one by one. But he was wounded three more times, before he fell. They tied him up and took his weapons away. They put him in a carriage and sent him to Cao Cao's pursuit force.

"And that's what happened…I feel different since then…like a dragon…" said Blue Fox.

"I'm sure you could have been a dragon once before, Aoi." Said Shiro.

"Aka, I see you are still alive."

"I see you still get in more trouble than you can handle." Replied Aka. "But…glad to have you back."

"I never left…you did." Said Blue Fox. They discussed many things, until Ice Wind woke up. She joined the conversation for a while. Zhuge Liang soon called Blue Fox in.

"Lord Aoi Kitsune, I am honored to see you have survived." Said Zhuge Liang.

"Thankyou." He said.

"Your friend, Aka Usagi, has defected onto our side. I understand that you and the other three were once allies in the Shinek Relic campaign. I wish that you four visit the city of Liaozhou. I understand it is where you grew up."

"Why should I?" asked Blue Fox.

"Cao Cao may take it, and this would be a strategic point to take, being that it is a valuable supply source."

"Very well, then."

The four warriors mounted their horses and sped off to Liaozhou, along with a few. After few days travel, they saw the garrisoned city. But something was amiss. The streets were void of people, and the homes were empty.

They rode into the fields, and they were ravaged of food. Blue Fox saw four generals waiting for them. Sitting on their horses were Xiahou Dun, Zhang Liao, Xu Chu, and Zhang He.

"I got the cyclops." Said Blue Fox.

"I'll take Zhang Liao." Said Shiro.

"I'll take him." said Ice Wind, pointing at Zhang He.

"Guess that leaves me with that guy." Said Aka, pointing at Xu Chu.

The eight warriors charged at eachother, ready for a hell of a fight…


	12. Showdown at Liaozhong

CHAPTER XII  
Showdown at Liaozhong  
  
The eight armored combatants charged at each other, weapons directed at eachother's hearts. Shiro pointed his spear at Zhang Liao and his pike, Blue Fox's blade pointed at Xiahou Dun and a blade of his own, Kori aimed her rapier towards Zhang He, who aimed his sword at her heart. Xiahou Dun stabbed at Blue Fox, who maneuvered Shadow to the right and slashed Dun's hip, which knocked him off. Zhang Liao swung his pike above his head and slashed fatally at Shiro. Shiro grabbed tightly upon Storm's reign and pulled around Zhang Liao and stabbed the back of Zhang Liao's armor, and forced him off his horse. Xu Chu wielded a mighty axe, and Aka removed his large blade from his back. The two charged at eachother vigorously. Xu Chu swung his axe at Aka, who blocked but was knocked off. He swung himself back and landed on his spine. He rolled backwards and cut down Xu Chu's horse, bringing the warrior down. Zhang He dodged a fatal blow from Kori's rapier, and slashed at her. She dodged and fell hard onto the ground, rolling across the rocks. Blue Fox looked back and saw her rolling on the rocks.  
"Kori!" shouted Blue Fox.  
Xiahou Dun smirked and saw Blue Fox distracted. Blue Fox rode towards Kori, and Xiahou Dun ran in front and slashed Blue Fox off. Zhang He looked maniacally at Kori and ran to her. He lifted her by her hair, and she forced herself up. Kori reached into the back plate of her armored skirt and pulled out a knife, and stabbed blindly at Zhang He. She managed to cut across Zhang He's side, Zhang He winced and threw her to the ground.  
"Hideous worm!" said Zhang He narcissistically. "You will die by the hands of Zhang He!"  
Zhang He grabbed his sword to approach Kori, but when he looked behind him he saw a golden horse riding at him. He jumped out of the way and Shiro missed the trample. He grabbed Kori and brought her onto Storm.  
  
Blue Fox ran at Xiahou Dun, who tried to slit Blue Fox's throat. Blue Fox ducked around it and cut Xiahou Dun's stomach. Xiahou Dun spun around and got Blue Fox's back. He ran forward and turned around, facing Xiahou Dun. Dun charged again and went for Blue Fox's legs. He slashed, but missed, so he went for a legswipe. Blue Fox stabbed at the ground and halted the attack, then kicked the blade away. He cut across Xiahou Dun's stomach, and Dun backed away nervously.  
Xu Chu hacked his axe repeatedly at Aka, who continued his blocking. Xu Chu slashed down upon Aka, who went leftward and slashed Xu Chu's back. Aka went onto the offensive, his eyes glowed with a burn.  
"Hah! WRETCH! You challenge a god with an expected victory?! I pity you!" mocked Aka.  
Aka made a slash to the left. Xu Chu backed away, with his axe in the air. Aka quickly stabbed the axe hard and knocked it away, and smirked.  
Blue Fox backed away from Xiahou Dun and ran towards Aka. He saw Shiro and Kori get into a village home, minutes ago. As he made it to Aka, he hit his back, signalling to follow him. Aka narrowed his eyes but followed them around the corner and into the same house.  
"What are they doing here?!" said Shiro.  
Blue Fox looked worryingly at Kori, who was in a bit of bad shape. He then looked back at Shiro and Aka.  
  
"Easy...Zhuge Liang said it was a logical and strategic point to take." Said Blue Fox. "Cao Cao obviously must have seen this. He ordered his men to immediately take this city, and the city evacuated for a little while. Cao Cao figured they'd send me, knowing that this is my home town. He didn't know you'd be with me, luckily you were."  
"Yeah, who knows how many you could take before you lost." Said Aka, jokingly.  
"Why aren't they pursuing us?" asked Shiro.  
"They want us to come out for ourselves." Said Blue Fox, standing up. "And I have no problem with that."  
Kori stood up, and said, "Neither do I."  
Shiro stood up, and said, "I'm ready."  
Aka did the same thing, they left outside and grabbed hold of their weapons.  
Shiro ran towards Zhang Liao.  
"I owe you for last time." Said Shiro.  
"Good, bring it on." Said Zhang Liao.  
Shiro ran at Zhang Liao and went for the right side of him. Zhang Liao blocked, and Shiro spun quickly around and slashed Zhang Liao's other side.  
Blue Fox allowed Xiahou Dun to grab his weapon, and they charged at eachother. They passed eachother and their blades engaged. They both spun around and got into a weapon lock.  
Kori grabbed her rapier, and her buckler was on tight. Zhang He furiously stabbed at her, but Kori managed to block. She spun around a stab and cut his arm. The wound opened and blood trickled down his shoulder.  
Aka jumped high into the air and slashed harshly at Xu Chu, who jumped out of the way. Xu Chu lunged back forward to slash Aka's back, but Aka rolled over and dodged. They got up quickly and started pushing eachother back and forth.  
Blue Fox pressed hard, and a dark aura surrounded The Reaper. It pressed the Kirin Fang back and Blue Fox spun around and cut across Xiahou Dun's gut. He quickly kicked Dun down to the ground, and took an arrow out of his quiver. He thrusted the arrow into Dun's shoulder-blade.  
"I won't kill you this time, next time I might. So if you wish to die, fight me again." Said Blue Fox.  
Shiro jumped up and slashed quickly at Zhang Liao, who tightly grabbed his blade with both hands and blocked. Shiro landed and continued the strike. He quickly released his right hand from the blade and took his sword from his waist. He cut across Zhang Liao's stomache, cutting him down, and let him retreat.  
Xiahou Dun and Zhang Liao had both retreated, and the two free warriors were about to aid their comrades, until a mounted warrior broke broke through some wooden housing. It was a large man, with a heavy halberd. The halberd's pole was blue with a golden dragon encircling down the pole. The blade at the end of it had two, deadly , steel sharp sides. It was a warrior as fierce as Lu Bu.  
The warrior's armor was light, however. It was iron padding leading down to his waist, and some shin armor. The warrior's hair was let out. It was black and reached the middle of his neck.  
"I AM LORD KUAN JIN OF LIAOKUANG!" roared the warrior. "AOI KITSUNE, I HAVE COME FOR YOUR HEAD!"  
Blue Fox and Shiro nodded at eachother, and engaged the warrior.  
"I am Aoi Kitsune, the Black Dragon! Has Cao Cao sent you?"  
"Vermin! How dare you see me as an equal!" said Kuan Jin. "You are no dragon! And I serve no man! Now prepare yourself for death!"  
"What do you want? Why do you attack us?" said Shiro.  
"You have slaughtered my family, who were on the verge of domination of this damned world!" said Kuan Jin, furiously. "The Shinek Relic is gone now! Bastards, you will die!"  
Blue Fox blinked. He had ensured that there could be no survivors in the Shinek Relic campaign...mainly the Kuan family. The Kuan family led a cult called the Black Fang, which tried to posess a magic relic called the Shinek Relic, that could very well take down army after army.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Slaughter them now, or they will return!" shouted Blue Fox.  
Two Kuan family warlords arose from the ashes in the crimson fire, and ambushed Aka. Blue Fox and Shiro assisted and managed to weaken them. One had a two-pronged blade, capable of cutting through iron like butter. The other had a voulge, a blade with two ends that faced different directions.  
Aka swung his great blade at the first warlord, who blocked it with his own. Blue Fox took the oppurtunity and shot him down with several archers, and his own bow. Shiro defended himself againts the other Kuan lord, and Kori appeared from behind and cut down the warrior.  
"Is that all of them?!" shouted Blue Fox.  
"It should be all in this area!" replied Shiro.  
"Alright! Let's get the relic!" said Aka.  
They all left...but among the ashes of the burning town was a Kuam family toddler...left behind among his fallen family.  
  
"To think that one of them had survived," thought Blue Fox. "You should have died with the rest of the pigs."  
  
Kuan Jin furiously charged at them, and slashed at Blue Fox. Blue Fox jumped out of the way, and Shiro threw his spear into Kuan Jin's steed, bringing it down. Shiro ran and retrieved his spear, and returned to Blue Fox's side.  
Kuan Jin stood up, laughing maniacally.  
"Is that all you got?! The Great Blue Fox, huh? Turns out he would be lucky if he could kill a mere bug!" said Kuan Jin.  
Shiro Inazuma jumped up from behind Kuan Jin, but Jin rolled to the right and uppercut across Shiro's ribcage. Blue Fox ran at Jin, but he grabbed his halberd and hacked at Blue Fox who dodged. Blue Fox jumped to the side and lunged at Kuan Jin, cutting his side. Jin managed to dodge an attack from Shiro, and kick him away. The two attacked in an V formation, closing in from both sides. Kuan Jin ran to them and hacked his blade at Blue Fox, which cut across Blue Fox's chest. Jin then thrusted the blade behind him, and broke through Shiro's armor, piercing lightly into his skin. Jin thrusted the halberd over his shoulder and threwShiro hard into several pots and barrels, and into the ground.  
Kori pushed Zhang He away and stepped back. She saw Shiro thrusted into the floor.  
"Shiro!" cried Kori. She tried to run to him, but Zhang He pulled her back by her hair. He put his sword to the struggling woman's neck.  
"Vermin! I will kill you for your deeds!"  
Blue Fox saw her about to be killed. He took his bow and an arrow from his quiver, and pointed it at them. Kuan Jin ran at Blue Fox. Blue Fox saw him coming, but ignored it. He aimed and fired, and the arrow made its way towards them. Zhang He saw it coming and tried to get away from it, but it shot him just a half a foot from his heart, into the shoulder.  
Kuan Jin thrusted his halberd into Blue Fox's stomache. It pierced deep into his stomach, but didn't get his lungs. Jin pulled the blade back...everything was silent in Kori's mind.  
Aka managed to defeat Xu Chu, who retreated. Kori ran to Blue Fox quickly. Kuan Jin smiled with no remourse whatsoever. He was even going to strike Kori down with him. But a spear pierced his back, and he shrieked in pain. He pulled it out, and looked behind him. Shiro was waiting there. Kuan Jin dropped the blade and charged Shiro, but was shoulder-tackled by Aka.  
"It's true...cut off the head, and the body falls," said Aka. "But the body remains, and so do we."  
Blood was puddling from Aoi Kitsune. Kori ran to his side and held his face.  
"Oh my god! Aoi! Please hang on! Aoi!" said Kori, crying. "Please...you left once...don't leave again!"  
Blue Fox smiled at her.  
"Kori..." coughed Blue Fox. "If...if you knew me so well...you'd know that I wou...would never be killed by a Kuan..."  
Kori hugged him tightly.  
Shiro used his sword to rapidly attack the monstrous warrior. Aka took his behind to distract him. Kuan Jin quickly slashed backwards, and Aka held onto the blade. Jin tried to get it back, but Shiro stabbed his stomach.  
"AGGGHH!!!" shouted Kuan Jin. He broke away and left his halberd, runnning. "I'll be back! I swear on the graves of my family, I will!"  
Shiro and Aka put their weapons away, and slowly approached Kori, but did not fully. Aoi was tightly in her arms.  
"We should get him back to camp." Said Shiro. "He'll be safe there."  
Several swordsman came out from all sides, ready for battle. Aka stood up, and looked at all of them, grabbing his large blade tightly.  
  
"IDIOTS! YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN?!" roared Aka. "WE TOOK ALL OF YOUR GENERALS AND WON, AND YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN?! I AM AKA USAGI, THE GOD OF BATTLE!"  
The soldiers stopped, and looked at each other's panic-filled faces, and retreated.  
When Kori got up, she and Shiro put Aoi's arm's on their shoulders, and lifted him up. They got Aoi onto the front of his horse, and Kori got on back and held Shadow's reigns, and set off for the camp.  
Shiro and Aka found the city people, and ensured that they were safe then, and Blue Fox saved their city. They all set off back to the Shu camp.  
  
"Damn!" said Cao Cao, as he pounded his fist onto the table. "How could we lose such a battle?!"  
"He was not alone, he had powerful allies with him." Said Zhang Liao.  
"This is no excuse, carelessness brought this burden upon us. It will not happen again!"  
  
A few days later, Aoi recovered. He layed down quietly in his cot, in his tent at the Shu camp. It was about 11 pm, and many had gone to sleep. Shiro and Aka were sparring outside. Kori walked into Blue Fox's tent, and he looked at her.  
"Aoi...I..." begun Kori. She rubbed her arm nevously.  
Aoi sat up.  
"Are you okay? Are you still hurt from the battle?" asked Aoi.  
"Aoi...I'm fine...but...I'm..."  
Aoi looked confusingly at her, waiting for her to finish.  
"You're...what?" asked Aoi.  
"I'm...pregnant..."  
Aoi stared at her...it was quiet for a few minutes.  
"What?"  
Kori slowly nodded, and said, "I'm pregnant...I'm going to have a baby..."  
Aoi couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Who's?!" asked Aoi.  
Kori looked at the floor, and back at Aoi, and said, "...yours..." 


	13. Art of the Bow

CHAPTER XIII

Art of the Bow

_There you go…I'm having a kid…me…and Kori. But…maybe…perhaps…the kid could follow in my footsteps, continue my legacy. But I've been thinking…maybe it's not the kid's time yet. I would love to have seen it grow, but something is whispering in my ear to make it wait. I don't know what…maybe the kid will be a dragon as well…_

Kori is going away for a while. She can't let anyone else know she's having my kid. But I told her to freeze the kid for a while after being born. I told her that she would know when to thaw him…or her…whichever…

Zhuge Liang called Blue Fox into his tent. When Aoi got in, Zhuge Liang asked him to sit down.

"Lord Aoi Kitsune, I am sorry for the mishap at Liaozhong." Said Zhuge Liang.

"No problem, aside from almost being killed, we did fine. The city will gladly accept us." Said Aoi.

"I am happy to here this. But more to the point of why I asked you here, Lord Guan Yu is approaching Changsha, and I want you to join his attack."

"Of course." Said Aoi.

"I want you to go alone, however. I will need Shiro Inazuma and Aka Usagi for a separate task."

Aoi agreed and left the tent quietly. He went into his own and grabbed his belt. On the belt was his sheathed blade. He put on his chest armor, and attatched his quiver to his back. He grabbed his bow and went to his horse, Shadow. He attatched the bow to the front of Shadow's saddle, and sped off to Changsha. Shiro and Aka were brought into Zhuge Liang's tent shortly after Aoi's departure.

"Lord Shiro Inazuma," said Zhuge Liang, "a Wei fort is currently full of fatigue. Lead a cavalry of six-hundred into the fort and take it, but retreat immediately after. A Wei general will be in there, defeat him. When he is defeated, Lord Aka Usagi will wait for Wei reinforcements to enter the city, which he will then burn. Shiro Inazuma will reappear and take the reinforcements."

The two nodded and left to their tents. Shiro put on his silver chest armor, and grabbed his spear. He left and mounted his horse, then collected his forces. Aka left his large blade there, and took just a broadsword, and a bow to fire the fire arrows. He collected archers with him, and they left.

Aoi made it to the battle, and saw two warriors about to re-engage into battle. A croud was up in the castle walls, cheering on. The two were Guan Yu, mounted on Red Hare, and Huang Zhong.

Huang Zhong was a warrior able to shoot a hundred out of a hundred targets with archery. He, along with Aoi, were probably the best archers in China.

Huang Zhong wore golden robing, and sat on an old horse. He had a long-sword, and was a very old man. Though old, he could rampage the field as if half his age. He had a gray beard and a gold helmet.

Aoi waited patiently on his horse, and the two charged eachother, but Huang Zhong's horse stumbled and threw him off. Huang Zhong rolled across the floor, and Guan Yu slowly approached.

"Get another steed, old man." Said Guan Yu. "We will fight eachother then."  
Aoi followed Guan Yu back into the camp, and at daybreak they approached the city to challenge Han Xuan, the lord of the city, again.

Huang Zhong rode a new horse, and took out his bow. Aoi watched carefully, and saw no arrow pulled from the quiver. Huang Zhong pulled the string and shot at Guan Yu.

Guan Yu, expecting an arrow, dodged. When he saw nothing fired, he retook pursuit, and dodged another fake arrow shot.

"I owe this warrior debt for his sparring of my life." Said Huang Zhong. "I cannot shoot him."

Han Xuan became infuriated seeing Huang Zhong missing.

"Huang Zhong! You idiot! Stop your slacking and kill the invader!" said Han Xuan.

Wei Yan, under Han Xuan, was becoming angered with the unworthy leader. He approached Han Xuan and cut him down before he suspected it.

"Han Xuan is dead!" said Wei Yan. "Unworthy of leadership, he was!"

Huang Zhong ran to Wei Yan.

"Should we join them?" asked Wei Yan.

"I will fight them, if they defeat me, we will join them." Said Huang Zhong. He left the city gates and challenged Guan Yu to a duel.

Huang Zhong readied his blade, and put his bow on his back with his quiver. Huang Zhong charged at Guan Yu, who dodged and hit him off his horse. Huang Zhong rolled and fired an arrow into Guan Yu's hip, dismounting him from Red Hare.

Guan Yu ran at Huang Zhong and lunged his pike with a deadly slash, but Huang Zhong ducked and cut across Guan Yu's stomach. Guan Yu pivoted onto the side and struck Huang Zhong.

Huang Zhong rolled frontwards and turned around. Guan Yu tried to attack but two arrows fired into his stomach. Huang Zhong kicked Guan Yu down and put an arrow to his head.

"I've won, young warrior!" said Huang Zhong. "Nobody can defeat Huang Zhong!"

"Really?" said Aoi. "I think you should make an exception."

"And who are you, challenger?"  
"I am Aoi Kitsune, the black dragon of Shu. Using arrows to strike down your enemy is a dishonorable tactic. But I will duel you nonetheless."

"You challenge me at a game with archery, and expect victory?! Foolish youth, I will defeat you before you can lift your sword."

"Why not make a wager?" asked Aoi. "If I beat you, you must join us with upmost loyalty. If I lose, I will serve under you until the day I die."

"It is a deal then. Prepare yourself, warrior."

The field was cleared of men. There were wooden boxes set up along the battle field, and the two combatants readied themselves. A soldier sounded the gong, signalling to begin the duel. Huang Zhong immediately took out his bow and shot an arrow at Aoi to finish the duel quickly. Aoi took his blade and blockedthe arrow, then took his bow out. He jumped behind a wooden box and dodged two arrows, then shot four at Huang Zhong, who had nowhere to dodge so he hit one away with his blade and got a mere cut across his arm. When Huang Zhong looked up, Aoi was gone. He held tightly on his blade and awaited an appearance. He stepped forward, and then Aoi slashed down from behind and above Huang Zhong, leaving a bad mark.

Huang Zhong slashed his blade behind him, but Aoi blocked. Aoi took an arrow from his quiver and stabbed Huang Zhong in the stomach with it, and then kicking his chest forcing him back. Aoi ran at Huang Zhong, blade in hand when Huang Zhong halted him.

"Stop, warrior! You have won…" said Huang Zhong.

Aoi helped him up and onto a horse, along with Wei Yan on another. They left back to the main camp.

Shiro busted through the gates and his forces stormed the castle. They slaughtered several men, and Xiahou Yuan appeared.

"Bastard! I will be the one to slay you!" said Xiahou Yuan.

Xiahou Yuan hacked violently at Shiro, and got him off his horse. Yuan dismounted and charged at him. Shiro unsheathed his sword and blocked an overhead attack, then kicked him away.

"A message from us in Shu…get off our land!" said Shiro. He managed to get in another sword-lock next to his spear. He kicked the spear up and was forced back, but threw it at Yuan.

Yuan dodged the throw, but Shiro grabbed his head and kneed his back, then leg-siped him to the ground.

"Go home and cry to your mother." Said Shiro. Xiahou Yuan angrily retreated to get reinfocrements.

Shiro retreated and waited for hours, until finally a force of six-hundred arrived and stormed the city.

"Where are they?!" asked a soldier. As the men looked up they saw several lit objects flying in the sky, but they couldn't make it out. When they saw what it was, the city arose in flames. Other arrows hit soldiers. The men retreated, but were ambushed by Shiro. They attemtped to take the other route, but Aka aided in another slaughter. After a while, the city burned to flames, and the forces left back for the Shu camp.

Aoi finally met up with Shiro, when Shiro asked, "Hey Aoi…have you seen Kori around? I haven't seen her in over a week…where is she?  
"She had to get away for a while, take a break. She has been through a lot, and I suppose she needed some time away." Said Aoi.

Shiro stared at him for a while, but then agreed with him. Aoi pondered to himself for a minute, and looked at Shiro.

"You know, we haven't fought in a long time. Up for a match?" asked Aoi.

"I don't know if I feel like beating you right now but…sure let's go. But no archery."

Aoi and Shiro approached the arena, and stood across from eachother. Aoi put his sword forward, and Shiro put his forward as well. They ran at eachother and their blades clashed, blade to blade. Aoi pushed Shiro back and ran towards him. Shiro stabbed at Aoi, but he jumped up high and hit Shiro's neck, then put the bladepoint to his back.

"I think I won." Said Aoi.

They put down the blunt swords and went to the mess hall and ate a well-deserved meal.


	14. Valiance vs Power

CHAPTER XIV

Valiance vs Power

__

That battle was no more than a waste of my time…I don't know how Huang Zhong or Wei Yan could possibly become aid to us in the future. I even beat him…the old man…and he's even a Tiger General now…I'm beginning to think this war has become a complete waist of time to us all. I am beginning to wonder what my true purpose is…I'm starting to lose interest. But when that warrior…Kuan Jin was it? How could there have been a survivor? We ensured that the Kuan family had been annihilated…but he survived…how many more left are there? What if there is another waiting to take my head?

If my fate is to end here…so be it. I am going to the city Liaokuang. Something tells me Kuan Jin is waiting for me there…

The night sky was clear and untainted. The stars shone over the people who gazed upon them. It was a magnificent sight, seen over generations. At the camp, people feasted under the night sky. Blue Fox sat down with Shiro, while Aka had drank himself to sleep.

"So, any idea where Kori went?" asked Shiro, eating rice cake.

"No." said Blue Fox quickly.

"Oh, come on. She told you, didn't she?"

"I said no."

Shiro was about to question further, but got the signal to stop asking. He kept wondering what the big deal was, but decided to let it go.

Blue Fox became hesitant of telling Shiro that he was going to fight Kuan Jin, or even go. He continued to tell himself that if he didn't go, he would be a coward, unworthy of being a dragon. And if he told Shiro, Shiro would assist him, also making him a coward for not fighting Kuan Jin alone. It left the difficult option of fighting the beast single-handedly, which left the chance of death.

_Such a difficult choice to make…the stories they tell to children always has a hero. The hero would take any mission, defeat any monstrosity that dares to challenge him, climb any mountain…so unreal those heroes are. No one is without fear. No man, no woman, no beast, is without a fear. Some fear death's touch…some fear loss…some fear disgrace…I once feared the Kuan threat…I thought I took them down… But I told myself, should I die it would be an honorable death…_

There is no honor in death…there is no glory…you sit and scream in pain, until it leaves, taking your life along with it. I know this now…but I will continue to fight to my last breath…I will fight him. Win or lose…I've done my part…

Blue Fox stood up and left to his tent. He begun putting his armor on, when Shiro went in.

"You're going to battle, without us?" asked Shiro.

"There's something that needs to be done, Shiro. Let's leave it at that." Replied Blue Fox.

"Well atleast let me help."

"You can help by staying."

"Fine, but take my spear…it'll help."

Blue Fox hesitated , then took the spear. He could use all the weapons he could get. Shiro left the tent quietly. Blue Fox put on metal shin guards, and strapped a sheathed sharp knife to his leg. He put his quiver and his bow on his back, and filled the quiver with arrows. He placed his sword onto his waist-belt, and held Shiro's spear in his hands.

Aoi Kitsune mounted his horse, and slowly left the gates. He looked behind him, and saw the camp he may never see again. Aoi strapped the spear to Shadow's saddle, and grabbed hold of the reigns. He snapped the reigns and left for Kuan Jin's old city, Liaokuang.

Shiro watched the gates close, and his old friend leave…possibly not to come back. He returned to his tent, and slept.

"We must take Shu before Cao Cao does." Said Pang Tong.

"But we would be attacking my own family!" said Liu Bei. "Lord Zhuge Liang, there must be another way."

"Lord Pang Tong is correct. We will not last forever on mere trickery. We must obtain land, and more forces." Said Zhuge Liang.

Liu Bei wanted so much to reject the thought of going to war with his own family. But his advisers instructed it to be logical to take the land…he would have no choice.

Aoi charged rapidly through the forest. He had been travelling for three days, stopping by towns for rest and food. It was not long before he saw a beat down city, once known as Liaokuang. It had mostly been rebuilt, with many beat up buildings remaining. Aoi entered the city. It was quiet…so quiet. You could drop a nail, and it would echo. He dismounetd his horse and held his spear. He walked through the sand…slowly…cautiously.

Aoi heard a noise and instantly turned around, spear ready…there was nothing there…he quickly turned around and saw nothing…but then he heard something. It sounded like steel being carved…then it hit him. Kuan Jin was there…sharpening some sort of blade made to kill him.

Kuan Jin soon came out of a small home. His blade was a long, two-pronged halberd of some sort. It was familiar…again he recognized it. It was the deadly blade that cut down hundreds upon hundreds of soldiers…a blade of a Kuan.

"HAH! I didn't think you'd show up!" said Kuan Jin.

"I never turn down a challenge, especially from vermin such as you." Said Aoi.

"Big words from such a small peon of a man. This won't take long. Though…I have to admit, I didn't think you'd come alone. I figured you would be afraid and bring Shiro Inazuma along. Or that Aka Usagi. Either way, I'll slay them one by one…and then your little girlfriend…"

Aoi glared, but knew it was a common threat. It was cliched throughout so many years…but it worked.

"You won't make it to her." Said Aoi.

"Oh don't worry, I will. But I won't kill her, don't worry. She'll be my maid. She'll scrub my floors and my armor, and maybe be a little entertainment." Said Kuan Jin with a sick smirk.

Aoi grimaced at the sight of this man. Aoi's eye's begun to glow inside, some sort of aura. The end of his spear grew a dark aura at the blade.

"Don't count on it. I slaughtered your family and I can certainly slaughter you!"

Intensity grew between them. They were both infuriated, and they were ready for bloodshed. Kuan Jin charged at Aoi.

Aoi jumped to the side and threw his spear at Kuan Jin. Jin pivoted, and the blade pierced his side. Aoi unsheathed his sword, and Jin thrusted his blade for a stab. Aoi put his sword between the two prongs and was forced back far.

Aoi went onto the offensive and charged. Jin smirked and swung his blade at Aoi, who dodged the blade and grabbed the pole with his hand. Kuan Jin gripped his blade with both hands and swung Aoi around, then slammed him into the ground. Aoi backrolled on reflex, dodging a swing from Jin.

Aoi wiped some blood from his cheek, and gripped his blade. He, again, went onto the offensive, and charged Kuan Jin.

"Idiot! You continue to fight?!" said Kuan Jin.

Jin grabbed the blade in a reverse grip and swung it upwards. Aoi rolled rightward and lunged forward, getting a blow across the stomach. Jin thrusted his blade back, backstabbing Aoi. Aoi coughed blood, but jumped off of the blade and turned around.

"Aoi Kitsune, the great savior, a god of battle, the great general! HAH!" said Kuan Jin. "This is pathetic…I expected so much more from you, Kitsune. But I guess _nobody_ can beat Kuan Jin!"

"Just keep barking, but I _will_ kill you, and I _will _win." Said Aoi.

Aoi ran at Kuan Jin again and faked a run to the right. Kuan Jin swung at the right, and Aoi ducked and ran to the left. He got behind Kuan Jin and stabbed him in the back, but it wasn't quick enough to get very deep, as Kuan Jin elbowed Aoi in the head.

Aoi fell to the ground and grabbed his blade. Kuan Jin took his blade and stabbed at Aoi, but Aoi rolled to the right and hacked at Kuan Jin's arm. Jin dropped his blade and backed up, as his arm bleeded unmercilessly.

Aoi rose to his feet, and readied himself. Kuan Jin ran behind him and opened a box. Aoi charged, and Kuan Jin through a spear at him. Aoi dodged and continued his charge. Jin took out a heavy, two-handed longsword. He hacked down at Aoi, who blocked and kicked Jin in the stomach. Jin smirked and socked Aoi across the face hard enough to hit him down. Jin took Aoi's blade in one hand, and the other blade in his right hand.

Aoi ran ahead, and took out his bow. Jin came charging at him. Aoi pulled and arrow from his quiver and shot an arrow right into Jin's stomach, but he kept going.

"Arrows will do you no good in this battle!" roared Kuan Jin.

Aoi pulled two more and shot Jin in the same place, but he continued his charge. Kuan Jin swung his blades at Aoi, who continued to back up quickly. Aoi dropped his bow and pulled another arrow from his quiver with his right hand. Jin swung at Aoi again and again, but Aoi caught Jin's hand with Aoi's blade in it. Before Jin could react, Aoi stabbed Jin's chest with the arrow, and grabbed hold of his blade again. He grabbed his bow and put it on his back and blocked a fatal blow from Jin.

Kuan Jin grabbed the arrow in his chest and pulled it out. He snapped it in half, and did the same for the other three arrows in his stomach. He was angry, Aoi was winning.

Kuan Jin grabbed his blade tightly and stabbed at Aoi. Aoi pivoted to the right, and Kuan Jin spun around and got a major blow to Aoi's side. Aoi backed away and held his wound. Kuan Jin ran back and took up his halberd again, smirking. Aoi thought for a moment, and saw Shiro's spear behind him. He backed away, so the spear would be in front of him, and held out his bow. He placed his blade's hilt on the bow's string, and Kuan Jin charged at him.

Aoi pulled his blade back in the string and fired it. It ran straight through Kuan Jin's stomach, but he continued his charge. Aoi put his foot underneath Shiro's spear and kicked it up. He caught it and slashed at Kuan Jin, who expected the attack.

Kuan Jin blocked with his halberd and kicked Aoi back, and hard. He stabbed his blade through Aoi, and slammed him all around until he fell off the blade. Aoi rolled hard across the rocky floor, blood and dirt mixed on his armor and flesh. He barely moved at all. Blood poured from Kuan Jin, but he smirked, and pulled Aoi's bloody sword from his stomach.

"And now for the trophy." Said Kuan Jin.

Jin slowly approached the body. Aoi begun getting up. His right arm supported his body, and his left arm was supposedly holding onto a leg wound. Jin lifted Aoi by the collar, but Aoi broke away and had a knife in his hand. He held the blade in a reverse motion and slashed downward towards Kuan Jin. Jin grabbed his wrist and squeezed it hard. Before he twisted the wrist, Aoi dropped the blade into his right and and stabbed Jin's chest, and twisted the blade before plucking it out. Jin dropped Aoi, and glared as blood vomited from his mouth.

"You…you ki--but…" panted Kuan Jin. "You shou..be…de…dead!"

Aoi weakly smirked and said, "Had a change of plans."

Kuan Jin fell onto his chest, and crawled towards Aoi. He grabbed Aoi's ankle.

"I-I'll kill you! I--I--swear! My line doesn't…end here! My son…will…"

Kuan Jin ended there. Aoi kicked his ankle from Jin's hand. Blood puddled there…he was dead. Aoi had kept his head…for now. He collected his weapons and put them on Shadow. He mounted the horse, but soon passed out, as Shadow slowly took him back.


	15. The Shu Legacy

CHAPTER XV

The Shu Legacy

It was daybreak. The sky was mixed in a color of bronze and blue, and he men were drowzy from evening fatigue. Aka had a large hangover from drinking the other night, and Shiro was lost in thought. They all sat at their tables, and ate their meals.

Shiro thought about Aoi and Kori. For one, he did not know if Aoi would come back from his fight. Kuan Jin was a beast of a warrior. And Aoi, though a great warrior, may not have stood a chance againts such a ferocity. And Kori was gone, too. Shiro grew suspicious of Aoi having something to do with it. He wondered if they had some sort of fight. Then he wondered if it was just the opposite, and they were hiding something. Maybe they had a romance of some sort, and they wanted to keep it a secret. But Shiro had no idea why they would. Maybe either way, Aoi didn't want to see his reaction.

"Well?" said Aka.

"Huh?" said Shiro, breaking away from his thoughts. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't listening, what were you saying?"

"Ugh, never mind." Said Aka. "So, any idea where Aoi is?"

"He didn't tell me." Said Shiro.

"I doubt he'd have to, you know everything that goes on. Now come on, where is he?"

"Okay, I might know something…"

"Well, what is it?" said Aka.

"Well…he went to Liaokuang to fight Kuan Jin."

Aka stopped talking for a little while and then said, "You're kidding right?"

Shiro shook his head, and said, "No really, he went to fight him alone."

"Why would he do something that stupid? I mean it took both of you to beat him last time. Why would he fight him alone?"

"Maybe he thought taking someone would make him look cowardly." Said Shiro.

"Or suicidal." Replied Aka.

"Honor blinds a lot of people. But also enlightens them. If Aoi took us, he would look like a coward, hiding behind his allies. Plus, there's a chance that Kuan Jin would retreat and return with allies of his own. The results of that could have been even more devastating."

"Or, we could have chased him down and cut him down before he could."

"What's done is done, Aka. He left days ago, he's either dead, or returning now."  
Pang Tong discussed and planned taking Shu with Liu Bei. They currently stayed in Shu's territory, who was ruled under Liu Bei's brother, Liu Zhang.  
"Liu Bei, I offer you three plans in taking Shu." Said Pang Tong. "The first is to send an army to seize the capitol, Chengdu. The second would be to kill the two generals of the River Fu Pass. The two are the most famous fighters in that land. If you say you are returning to Jingzhou, they will come to say their good-byes. You could then capture them and execute them. Then the Pass and Fucheng are yours. The third is to drop this role you are playing, go back to Jingzhou and make a regular invasion. If you think about this too long, you will get into too much trouble to escape from."

Liu Zhang heard of the conspiracy, and asked of his officers for advice.

Huang Quan, an officer under him, spoke and said to garrison strategic points, and to prevent any entrance from any person from Jingzhou.

Liu Bei sent messengers to the two fighters, Yang Guai and Gao Pei that he was leaving to Jingzhou. The two warriors hid daggers in their robes, so that they could assassinate Liu Bei at the leaving point. So they two, taking only a small escort of two hundred, went down out of the Pass to say goodbye. Most of their forces were left in the camp.

On the way down to River Fu, Pang Tong had said to Liu Bei, "You have need to be on your guard against those two if they come to bid you farewell. If they do not come, then the Pass must be attacked without delay."

Aka Usagi and Shiro Inazuma rode down with Liu Bei. They were both armed, Aka with his large blade, and Shiro with his sword. They were waiting for the battle.Liu Bei was equipped with good chest armor, and a sword, just in case.

They approached the river. Pang Tong told his two generals, Huang Zhong and Wei Yan, to let none make it back to the city. Yang Guai and Gao Pei did not expect an attack, and presumed their assassination would be an effortless one.

Yang Huai and Gao Pei, armed with hidden daggers, approached Liu Bei bearing gifts of sheep and wine. They were led in to where Liu Bei sat under a tent, his adviser with him.

They drank slowly, and the two hundred soldiers were dismissed. After a few minutes, Liu Bei gave a signal.

Shiro and Aka appeared and grabbed the two generals. Pang Tong had the two searched, and the daggers were found, and the two were put up for execution. Huang Zhong and Wei Yan, along with their forces took down the two hundred enemy soldiers. Archers barred the escape, and nobody escaped.

They headed to the gate, and they shouted that the generals had returned early because of important business.

Hearing the voices of their comrades, the gate guards had no suspicion of treachery and threw open the gates. In rushed the enemy soldiers and so gained possession of River Fu Pass without shedding a drop of blood. The defenders came over to the side of Liu Bei and were liberally rewarded. This done, the army was posted so as to guard the approaches and maintain what they had captured.

"How can we cease Liu Bei from further approach?" said Liu Zhang.

"We must send a force to hold Luocheng. It is the throat of his path." Said Huang Quan. "Liu Bei may have veteran soldiers and fierce generals, but he will not be allowed passage."

Four of the most able of generals---Deng Xiang, Ling Bao, Liu Gui, and Zhang Ren---were sent to the road with fifty thousand troops.

Scouts reported the four generals at Luocheng to Liu Bei, and two camps had been built twenty miles away.

"Who will volunteer to attack the camps?" asked Liu Bei.

Huang Zhong stood up and said, "I will go."

Wei Yan protested, and said, "Lord, Huang Zhong is too old to do such a task, allow me to take his place! These camps are some of the boldest of the country. Veteran, though you are, Huang Zhong, I doubt someone of your age could come close to taking the camp."

"Old am I? You dare compare yourself in any sort of skill to me?" said Huang Zhong.

Pang Tong stepped in and said they would each be sent to one camp. Huang Zhong to Ling Bao and Wei Yan to Deng Xiang.

"Hey Shiro, how about we go with them. Most kills wins, you in?" asked Aka.

"Any time." Said Shiro.

In the morning, the four veterans departed to their designated camps. Shiro was with Wei Yan and Aka with Huang Zhong.

Ling Bao was immediately awoken from his tent, and looked outside. His camp was under siege.

Aka Usagi had his great sword. He was surrounded. A soldier charged at him. Aka swung his blade down, cutting through the man's torso. Another charge and he swung it to the right, cutting him down. He stabbed another, and spun the blade around, cutting the men down.

Shiro, in the opposite camp, was charging. He rode Storm and trampled anyone in his way. He slashed the man to his right down. Deng Xiang was terrified at Wei Yan and Shiro's attack.

Deng Xiang turned to an armored man in the shadow, and said, "You…why are you here if you aren't going to attack."

The man stepped out of the shadow. His hair was jet black, with a white shine. The back of the hair was cut cleanly, but the front stuck out and hung cleanly over his face. He was tall, and had light blue eyes. He wore semi-spiked armor on his torso and arms. On his legs were shin guards, and black leggings leading down to his metal boots. The man drifted his hands on his frontal hair and pulled it back, but it came back to his face.

"None of these men are the one I'm looking for." He said in a calm voice.

"I don't give a care in hell if they aren't your targets, attack them!" said Deng Xiang, frantically.

"Oh fine, but my salary must be raised. I will be waiting behind the camps, and assault them."

"WHAT?! Attack now!"

"Theres nothing I can do for the camps, they are doomed. Their advance will die."

The man smirked and left the tent. Deng Xiang was infuriated.

Aka felt the adrenaline, he was having the time of his life. He ran hard at a group of soldiers. He stopped and slid across the ground swinging his blade. He cut four out of five of them. The fifth tried to escape, but Aka pursued and cut him down in seconds.

Ling Bao saw Huang Zhong charging him. He mounted his horse and charged the exit. Huang Zhong was mounted as well, and he took out his bow. Ling Bao heard a _twang_ sound, and fell off his horse. He was hit with two arrows in his back. He had fallen.

Meanwhile, Shiro had cut several men down with ease, and then charged at Deng Xiang. Wei Yan saw Shiro, and frantically pursued. He was determined to strike the general down himself.

"Inazuma!!!" shouted Wei Yan. "Cease your pursuit immediately!!!"

Shiro stopped to look behind him. Wei Yan rushed past him with great speed. Deng Xiang hit a dead-end in his confusion. Wei Yan caught up and threw his spear into Deng Xiang, who was far too adrenalized to respond. He, too, fell.

"ONWARD!" shouted Shiro.

"Keep going!" shouted Aka.

The two generals alone rode out in front of the lines, and met up with eachother.

"I got twenty four." Said Aka.

"Ah! I only got twenty three!" said Shiro. "Wei Yan stole my kill."

The two rode up laughing, and stopped suddenly. There was a single warrior, wielding Kuan Jin's halberd, the one with the two blades. He sat on a large steed, with spiked anklets. Shiro blinked.

"Shiro, what's wrong?" asked Aka.

"Aoi…Aoi's dead…" replied Shiro, shockingly.

"What?" Aka blinked.

"He went to fight Kuan Jin alone. And that must be Jin…so…he lost…"

"WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM?!"

"Wasn't my fight, Aka."

The warrior laughed.

"I am not Kuan Jin, do not worry about that." laughed the warrior. "But if Aoi Kitsune went to fight my brother, then he is surely dead."

"Brother?"

"My name is Kuan Shi, and I too wish to slaughter Aoi Kitsune for his merciless slaughter of our family. But apparently he is dead, so I will settle with you two."

Shiro and Aka readied themselves, they saw a bolt of lightning curl around Shi's blade.

"I'm sure Kori Kaze is dead as well, considering she isn't with you and Aoi has been taken care of."

"You lie!" shouted Aka.

"You should hope I am. Now, let's get this over with. I have bloodlust." He chuckled.

Kuan Shi charged at them. His steed jumped high into the air. Shiro and Aka moved their horses out of the way just before Shi landed.

Kuan Shi twisted around and slashed at Shiro. Shiro was almost cut down, but his horse jumped away, which made him fall off. Aka tried to get Shi's back, but Shi rode forward and turned around, stab bing at Aka. Aka fell off his horse and tried to cut Shi's horse down, but missed.

"PATHETIC! It is obvious you are nothing without your comrades! You cannot be the fools who cut down the Kuan family, or took down the Black Fang! You simply hid behind Aoi Kitsune! He and his woman are dead now!"

_His woman?, _thought Shiro._ Nah, can't be…_

Shiro lunged and stabbed Shi's horse, forcing him down.

"VERMIN! You will regret the day you slayed my horse!" said Kuan Shi. He rose up and grabbed hold of his brother's blade. "You will suffer death by the hands of a Kuan weapon!"

Aka charged and swung his blade hard. Shi spun back to dodge it, and then swung his halberd at Aka. Aka ducked, and Shiro cut Shi's back. Kuan Shi rolled forward and faced both men.

"Cowards! Can you not fight your own battle?! Atleast Aoi Kitsune was honorable enough to fight one on one! You have to outnumber your opponent to win! For that I spit on you! Even if I died, you would be disgraced with dishonor!"

"He's right. Shiro, I will take him." Said Aka.

"No, we will fight together." Said Shiro. "Just ignore his taunt. We have to take him out before he becomes a greater threat!"

"No, we will do this right." Said Aka. "Kuan Shi! I will fight you alone, but you must remove your armor!"

"Why should I?"

"If we fight, we fight with honor." Said Aka, removeing his plated armor.

"Very well. A fight to the death, no exceptions!"

Kuan Shi removed his heavy armor. The two held their deadly blades and stared eachother off. Aka made the first move. He ran and leaped into the air, hacking down at Kuan Shi. Shi gripped his blade and blocked. The force was pressing down hard. He tilted his blade to the left, putting Aka downward and slashed his back. Aka spun and got a clean blow to Shi's stomach. The both backed away and stood their ground, panting lightly.

"Why fight on? Why don't you just lay down and drop dead?" taunted Kuan Shi.

"Sounds like you're getting scared." Said Aka Usagi.

Kuan Shi charged ragingly at Aka. Aka swung at Kuan Shi, who ducked under it and shoved the blunt end of his halberd into Aka. Aka bent over and held his stomach, but endured. He smirked and spat out a little blood.

"I won't lose." Said Aka.

Kuan Shi went back on the offensive, and swung rapidly at Aka, who was blocking himself with his large blade.

Aka thought to himself, he was running out of moves. Then he held his blade forward, and pushed Shi back.

"Take this you bastard!" shouted Aka. He stabbed at Kuan Shi, who dodged, but Aka went again and managed to get Shi a little.

"Pathetic!" said Shi. His blade burst in electricity and he slammed his halberd againts Aka's blade, sending it into the air and into the ground. Kuan Shi stabbed Aka straight through the stomach, and pulled the bloody halberd out.

Aka backed away, holding his gashed wound and coughing blood.

"I win." Said Kuan Shi, slowly walking towards Aka.

Aka dropped his blade and walked back quickly.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" roared Kuan Shi. He ran at Aka, and a _twang _sound went off. Kuan Shi stopped. Two arrows were burning in his back. He turned around to see Aoi Kitsune.

"You…you won?! You killed my brother?! Bastard!" shouted Kuan Shi. He charged blindly at Aoi.

Aoi was wounded, but bandaged. He sat on his horse with a fierce face expression, holding his bow. He pulled two more arrows and the arrowheads had a dark aura on them. He fired them and they hit Kuan Shi's chest. He continued his rampageous charge with the upmost ferocity. He leaped high into the air, and Aoi shot him in the heart. Before he could strike Aoi down, he, himself, fell to the ground.

"You…truly are…a demon…Kit…su…ne…" said Kuan Shi. Blood poured out of his wounds, and he died.

Shiro ran to Aoi, and said, "I can't believe it. You actually beat that guy?!"

Aoi nodded, and helped Aka onto his horse. They all returned to the main camp for medical needs.

"I did good, huh?" said Aka.

Shiro nodded, "Never better, Aka."

Aoi sat quietly, gazing at the stars, and thought, _Kori…please be safe…_


	16. A Tale of Aka Usagi

Chapter XVI

A Tale of Aka Usagi

_I've kept in touch with Kori…I'm thankful she's okay. But that Kuan Shi…that's two of them that have appeared lately. I know it, now…we killed only one generation of the Kuan. There are more…I'm reluctant to say my fear has returned. I miss Kori, though…it's been a while since I have seen her. I have so long to wait for her…but…what if…I don't see her again. Twice I've come near-death with those dreaded Kuans. I've won by nearly all luck. I was nearly killed against Kuan Jin, and Shi came close…_

I just want to see her at least once more before my luck runs out…just…once more…

It was daytime when a messenger unit arrived. The gate opened its doors and the unit rushed in delivering letters. Aka was given one, and he opened it. It read:

_Hello old friend…I'm sure you know who I am so I'll cut to it. You know we're alive, and we know all of you are, as well. I hoped it would never come to this, Aka. But the gods wish for one of us to die, and I dare not defy them. Heh, you've always said you're their descendant. If it were true, would they send you to die? You'll know where to find me, be there in five days…I'll be waiting._

Your eldest friend,

De

Aka froze. He curled up the letter and put it on his cot inside of his tent. He paced slowly around in a circle thinking of this.

"Something' wrong?" asked Aoi, tilting in the inner corner of the tent.

"You really should stop doing that…" said Aka.

"Meh, it's fun. So…what's the letter about?"

"Nothing big…just an old friend of mine want's to see me again, is all…what about your letter?"

"Basically…the same. Now about yours…it wasn't De, was it?"

"What if it was?"

"You're going to fight him, aren't you?"

Aka didn't reply, but he put on his chest armor. Aoi sighed.

"He's a hell of a fighter, swordsmanship of a demon. Heh, kind of like me, huh?"

"Aoi, listen for once. You're not the only one who can fight for yourself. I've held my own easily before and I still can."

"The other Kuan nearly killed you."

"And Jin almost killed you, but he didn't…did he? Aoi, this is something I have to do for myself. If I die, send Kori my regards."

Aka finished putting on his armor. He placed his normal blade upon his waist and his great sword he carried on his back. Aoi walked with him to the stable.

"Oh and Aka…don't die on me, alright? I'm hoping for all four of us to fight again."

Aka nodded, and snapped his horse's reigns.

Aoi walked back, and Shiro caught up with him.

"Oh you didn't just send him to De…did you?" said Shiro.

"It's his fight, not mine." Said Aoi, smiling.

"He'll die! I doubt even you could beat him."

"It's his choice, if he wants to fight he can fight. But for now we must concentrate on taking Shu."

Shiro wanted to protest, but he let it go.

It was a few days of banquets and arrivals at Shu's new camp, and Aka arrived. He dismounted his horse. It was a cloudy, rainy field. Aka looked around, it was a graveyard. It was dark as night, as well, and Aka begun walking.

"Horrible senses, as usual." Said a man. Aka turned around and saw him sitting on a grave.

The man was wearing black clothing and boots, and had straight, silver hair that covered his right and left cheeks and almost reached his shoulder. He stood up.

"What is with you and Aoi doing that?!" said Aka.

De laughed, and they walked down an abandoned street.

"What happened, Kuan De?" said Aka. "Why does one of us have to die by the other's hands?"

"Aka,ave to die by the other's hands?"

"I could not shame my family name by befriending the men who slaughtered two of my brothers…it would be very strange."

"Why not join us, you could rampage the battle field, along side us!"

"Aka…I'm so sorry it had to turn out this way. If my brothers hadn't been so bloodthirsty, we would have been allies, and our names would again be feared through out the entire land! But alas, action must be made…"

Aka sighed in awe. Kuan De was a childhood friend, and an amazing swordsman. But his word would not be changed.

De begun talking again, and said, "Men fight for many reason. Ambition, power, test in skill, honor…but today I fight for my family. I wish you good luck, and hope you well."

The two stopped at an open field. It was a hard stone floor, with but one small building upon the two men.

"You have no armor?" asked Aka.

"You know me, I don't even need it."

Aka took it as a challenge, and removed his chest armor. He removed his large sword from his back and held it out. The wind blew across the two, it was sure to be a battle to see.

Aka charged and did a quick overhead slash. Kuan De pulled a blade from his belt upside down and blocked the attack, and kicked him back.

The sword was unique. The hilt had black silk. The blade was thin and curved. It was a fast and deadly sword. Had it been made by normal men it would have been no match for Aka's powerful sword, but it was made by some of the finest crafstmen, along with two Kuan ancestors. It had been waiting for it's correct user, and De was the perfect match. De had slaughtered many with that sword…that day may have been another.

"Surprised your still using that toothpick, De." Snickered Aka.

"Insulting though it may have been," said De, "this toothpick just presed your own blade back."

De charged chaotically at Aka, releasing swift attacks. Aka blocked his leg, but was cut across the chest. Then he blocked a right slash to his hip. De spun clockwise and went for Aka again, but he docked and punched De in the stomach. De slid himself back, and readied himself.

Aka went back onto the offensive and charged. He swung his blade from the right, and De read his move. He grabbed the hilt of Aka's blade and hopped up, kicking him across the face. He landed his feet on top of the blade, making Aka lose it.

"You can't possibly expect to beat someone agile with something so slow, can you?" said De.

"Was workin for a while." Said Aka.

Aka stood up and unsheathed his broad sword. It had a bump across the base, with _Fu Xi_ incribed on it.

"I call it _God's Fury_." Said Aka.

De and Aka charged eachother. They brought their blades up to their shoulders and slashed down, resulting in a clash of the swords. Small sparks from the friction was coming out of the center of the two swords. Aka's blade pushed De's to the side. Aka spun around and cut De's stomach.

De stepped back. He closed his eyes smirking. He pulled his hair to the side, and it moved back.

"Much better, Aka." Said De. "Been practicing?"

"Always." Said Aka.

De held his blade again. He ran at Aka, and leaped into the air with a forward motion. He spun around in the air, slashing at Aka, twice. They both failed to hit, so he flipped forward and landed. De backstabbed, but Aka lunged forward and hit the attack away.

While Aka was off guard, De ran with ridiculous speed and cut across Aka's back, landing on his feet gracefully in a kneeling position.

Aka stepped back and readied himself, he ignored his wound, as he would not be able to pressue it without sustaining further damage. He spat out some blood and concentrated.

"Aoi's right, you still are a demon of a fighter." Said Aka, smirking.

Aka went forward and stabbed at De's shoulder. De dodged and spun counter-clockwise, just as Aka went clockwise. The two blades clashed and passed eachother, and the two spun again. They clashed again but got in a saber lock. Aka moved his sword on the un-sharp side of De's blade, and pushed it away. He then got a good slash on De's back.

"Are you holding back?" asked Aka.

De half-backflipped and double kicked Aka onto the ground. He spun around and cut across Aka's stomach, and backed away.

Aka stood up and coughed up some blood, but continued to fight. The two were becoming determined to kill eachother, and they hadn't noticed. Aka charged recklessly and slashed vigorously at De. De was being pushed back hard, but his blade withheld the attacks. Aka slashed again and De's blade flew out of reach. Aka went for an overhead slash, but De caught it with his right hand, and elbowed Aka in the stomach with his left. While Aka was weakened from the attack, De grabbed Aka's hands with both of his and forced Aka to stab himself. He took the blade out and kicked it away, then grabbed hold of his blade. Aka was on one knee, getting himself up.

Aka's previous wounds weren't completely healed, and they had reopened.

De's teeth were gritted in his own blood from a hard battle. He ran at Aka and rose his blade up, to put the warrior to rest. He blinked and saw what he was doing…he was horrified.

"Aka…I'm sorry…" said Kuan De.

Aka looked confusingly at De. Aka had lost, and expected De to finish him. But De took his own blade and flipped it upside down. De then brought himself to his knees.

Aka's eyes widened, and blood spattered on his face…De stabbed himself in the stomach.

"This demon…has died…" said De, with an innocent smile. He removed his blade from his stomach. He dropped the sword, and fell onto his stomach.

"I'll be waiting…Aka…" said De. "Don't die on me…now…go. They're waiting for you."

Aka nodded and sheathed his sword. He grabbed his great sword and his armor, and left…De was left behind as asked, holding his flesh wound.


	17. The Legend is Born

Chapter XVII

The Legend is Born

Ice Wind was cloaked inside of white, silky cloth. In her arm was a newborn baby boy, encased in a small block of ice. Tears were streaming down her face as she rode slowly to Liaozhong.

Flashback

"But he's our child!" said Kori.

"And that is precisely why we must keep it safe from harm." Said Aoi.

The two were hiding away in a cave, discussing the matter of the child.

"Please, Aoi…we can raise it together, be a family…"

"We'll be in danger. They'll send people for us, to kill us. Encase the kid in ice…you'll know when to thaw him."

Kori begun crying softly.

"Please…isn't there another way?"

"It will only be temporary. You and a select few will hide away in the mountains. There is a small village there for supplies. When the baby is born take it to Liaozhong…have someone raise it there. You name it. I'll come for you…"

Kori tried to hold her tears. She looked at the baby and smiled.

"Your name will be…Shiro…Shiro Kitsune…" she said.

Aoi opened mail from Kori, it read:

_Aoi…The baby's been born…you have a new son…I'll be at Liaozhong soon enough…when you get a chance…I'd like to see your face…it's been so long…and I miss you…I don't want to drift away again…goodbye Aoi._

Aoi dropped the note. As he left his tent, Shiro walked up to him.

"So…when were you going to tell us about your kid?" said Shiro.

"When I felt like it." Said Aoi, trying to avoid the topic.

"Which would be, when?"

"On my deathbed."

"You really should lighten up some time, could do you wonders."

Aoi stopped and looked at Shiro.

"And what reason should I have? Why should I calm myself? Now if you'd excuse me, I am going to prepare for battle."

Liu Gui was very much angered when he heard his generals were killed. Zhang Ren immediately saw him.

"My lord," said Zhang Ren. "There is a very important road on the southeast, please allow me to guard it while you hold the city."

Zhang Ren formed an assault team at the road, containing no less than three thousand men. He was one of the fiercest warriors Liu Gui had at his disposal. He had a sharp, golden spear. He had a gold, pointy helmet and golden armor.

Pang Tong's forces begun marching to this point, unaware of Zhang Ren's presence.

Aoi Kitsune sat in a dark tent. In his right hand was his knife. He was cutting phrases onto his left hand. It read _Black Dragon._ He then cut into his right hand, and wrote _God of War_. His fingertip then grew a dark aura, which he swept over his cuts. Very painfully, the wounds sealed into a scar. He equipped his armor and blades. He was ready.

Shiro sat on his cot, holding his spear lightly in his hand. Aka hadn't returned. He was probably long dead by now. Kuan De was one of the fiercest swordsmen he knew. His deadly blade was swift as the wind itself. Aka's, though powerful and deadly, wasn't the fastest blade around. But there was nothing he could do any longer. He stood up, already equipped for battle.

Kori Kaze was still on her way to the Liao province. She doubted it would be anywhere near bearable to let her child go. She considered running away and raising the child, or doing something hectic. But she had to think what was safest for her newborn. He would surely have been harmed at a point.

Aka Usagi, however, was okay. His horse continued an easy pace back to camp. His wounds had stopped bleeding, but he was taken by fatigue. He was healing, but he saw one of his oldest friends stab himself. He was alive, but his spirit crushed.

Pang Tong's forces continued the march to Luocheng through the path. Aoi Kitsune rode up to Pang Tong.

"I have a bad feeling about this path." Said Aoi. "Perhaps we should turn back, and take a different route."

"We've already decided a three-sided attack." Said Pang Tong. "Wei Yan will lead this southern path, Lord Liu Bei will take the high road. Huang Zhong will be with the main force."

"And where am I and Shiro to go?" said Aoi.

"You will be reinforcements should anything go wrong. Shiro Inazuma is with Liu Bei, right now."

"With all due respect, I still do not think this is safe."

Pang Tong looked at Aoi and smiled.

"You are too cautious, Lord Kitsune. Please, take the rear."

Aoi hid his anger and begun riding to the back. Pang Tong begun passing, when soldiers leaped out from the forest and ambushed them. Archers appeared in the trees as well. In adrenaline and desperation, a soldier pointed at Pang Tong.

"There! It's Liu Bei! Eliminate him quick!"

Aoi turned back to try to rescue him, but arrows pummeled Pang Tong. A body fell from a horse…he was dead.

"Retreat back to the Pass!" shouted Aoi.

Aoi took arrows from his quiver and set fire under the arrowheads. He fired them into separate trees, and a mass fire begun. Enemy soldiers burned, but Zhang Ren was gone. Aoi hacked down people who tried to escape, when Shadow pulled him away. Wei Yan was caught between enemies as well. He held his spear and a soldier charged at him.

The soldier stabbed at Wei Yan, who spun around and severed his head. He then pivoted and stabbed another soldier. It was getting hotter, and a burning branch from a nearby tree fell. The fire was spreading in the area. Huang Zhong appeared on his horse and shot down a man behind Wei Yan, and lifted Yan onto his horse, escaping.

A messenger told Liu Bei of Pang Tong's death. Liu Bei turned back and headed for the camp back at the Pass.

Zhang Ren appeared mounted on his mighty horse. His spear was flat and sharp on all sides. It had red coloring across the top and bottom, and was in an upside-down T shape. He was gaining on Liu Bei, when Liu Feng and Guan Ping appeared. They pressed Zhang Ren back enough to allow Liu Bei to reach the Pass.

Shiro stayed with Liu Bei as ordered, should anyone make it that far. He urged to go out and battle, but he maintained his ambition. Afterall, what had Pang Tong's ambition done to him?

Aoi Kitsune rode alongside Huang Zhong and Wei Yan, and made it back to the Pass as well. They failed their attack, and the Little Phoenix fell.

It wasn't long before Zhuge Liang heard of the losses. He left Guan Yu to defend the city, and set off to Liu Bei.

It was night, and a star had fallen. The stars were bright and gorgeous as normal. Aoi sat with Shiro.

"Have you ever thought this was a lost cause?" said Aoi.

"The thought has striked my mind more than once…it's hard to accept…" said Shiro.

"Why do men truly fight? Honor…ambition…power…all useless in reality."

"But so valuable to so many people…"

Aoi and Shiro stopped their conversation. They hadn't been in the mood for talking. It was a morbid-feeling night.

Aoi, still armed, stood up. He slowly walked to his horse.

"You're going to find her?" said Shiro.

"I'll see you around, Shiro." Said Aoi.

Aoi mounted Shadow and departed without any other word. He stormed through the forest and paths, on to the Liao province.

At dawn, the alarm sounded. The men were in panic. Shiro ran outside his tent, ready for battle. He sprinted to his horse, and ringed around the neck, jumping on.

Zhang Ren's forces were attacking. They begun siege on the front gate. Shiro immediately sent two-hundred archers to the top of the gate.

A massive quantity of arrows shot down from the gate, and killed several soldiers. Zhang Ren's forces retaliated, and then split up. The other part of the army went around the gates, and the other attacked the front. Zhang Ren came up from behind Liu Bei's forces now. The gates bursted open, and Zhang Ren charged.

Shiro rode towards Zhang Ren, but Zhang Fei appeared and fought first.

Zhang Fei's pike was deadly. The end of the blade was in a curved V shape, and not a blade to be messed with by any normal man.

Shiro reluctantly turned back, and observed the fight.

Zhang Ren and Zhang Fei charged. The dust followed their horse's tracks with each swift movement made. The two set eyes on eachother and grabbed their polearms, ready to behead eachother.

Zhang Ren stabbed at Zhang Fei, who pulled his horse away and stabbed Ren off his horse. Ren rolled sideways and stood up. Fei charged him again, but Ren rolled to the side and slashed at Fei. Fei used his blade to hit Ren's spear away, and went forward. He turned and charged once more, but Ren rolled and ducked an attack and then slashed Fei off.

Zhang Fei landed hard on the ground, but stood up quickly. They stared eachother off and sand blew in the air. Shiro watched amusingly as the two combatants prepared to bout.

It started. The two warriors charged eachother again. Zhang Fei leaped into the air and drove his pike down at Zhang Ren. Zhang Ren quickly jumped forward, dodging, and then twisted around, slashing at Zhang Fei. Zhang Fei landed and rolled to dodge the attack. Zhang Ren took the opportunity to attack again. He ran and stabbed at Zhang Fei, who turned and grabbed the pole of the blade. He pulled it down and punched Zhang Ren across the face. Zhang Fei stood up and grabbed hold of his blade again. The battle roared with the sounds of blades clashing.

Zhang Fei was also a very powerful man, with more strength than Guan Yu.

Zhang Fei and Zhang Ren charged eachother once more. They held their polearms tightly and both went for a blow to the head. The poles clashed. It was now a test of strength. But Zhang Fei pressed hard and pushed Zhang Ren to the floor. He went for a finishing blow but Shiro interfered. He blocked Zhang Fei's pike with his own spear.

"He is a great fighter, should he truly go to waste now?" said Shiro.

Zhang Ren fled, and Zhang Fei entered the camp. Looking around, Zhang Fei noticed Zhuge Liang hadn't arrived yet.

"Hah! So I am the first arrival! Excellent!" said Zhang Fei.

To Shiro, it was another pointless excuse for him to drink. Zhang Fei was quite the drunk, and sometimes even went to battle drunk.

Shiro sat and listened to Zhang Fei brag about past battles.

"There I was, surrounded by an army with two men by his side!" said Zhang Fei. "There was no escape, and I'd have to fight my way out!"

"Let me guess, you sat down and drank a jug of wine?" said Shiro, laughing.

The men laughed, and Zhang Fei continued his story.

At morning, Zhang Ren went to the camp and offered a challenge. His men were shouting and waving flags.

"Are you cowards? Do you fear my blade to the extent of hiding behind your walls?!" said Zhang Ren.

Zhang Fei was infuriated. He mounted his horse to charge, but Shiro ran in front of him.

"Are you mad?! It's a trap!" said Shiro.

Zhang Fei arrogantly ignored Shiro and charged past him. He charged furiously at Zhang Ren, who turned back and fled. Soon, an enemy officer named Wu Yi appeared and ambushed Zhang Fei. Zhang Ren turned back and went on the offensive.

Shiro caught up and saw Zhang Fei surrounded. He pummeled through the fronts and met up with Zhang Fei. Zhang Ren slashed him off, but Shiro took Zhang Ren's horse down with him.

Zhang Fei and Shiro went back to back, facing the soldiers.

"Oh, and you without a jug of wine." Said Shiro.

Zhang Fei and Shiro laughed, and charged into the flanks.

Shiro leaped up onto a man's shoulder and thrust his spear into a soldier. He pulled it back and landed, then swiftly spun around in a full circle, slashing seven men down.

Zhang Fei ran at the men and lunged at them. He swung his pike and cut the enemies down, then he plunged it forward and impaled another man. Zhang Fei pulled his pike back and swung in a half-circle, cutting someone behind him down.

Shiro cut to the right and spun clock-wise to strike down the enemies on his sides. He backed out of the crowd and made it to Storm. He trampled soldiers, and cleared the path. Zhang Fei got back on his horse and they charged back to their camp.

When the gates opened, they entered the camp to see Zhuge Liang. It wasn't long before an assembly was called.

"Zhang Ren is a great threat to us." Said Zhuge Liang. "He must be dealt with sooner rather than later. East of the city is a bridge. Two miles south of this I saw dense growth of reed and plants, which would make good shelter. Wei Yan will lead one thousand spearmen to the left and is to attack _only_ horsemen. Huang Zhong will lead a thousand swordsman, who are to cut the horses. When Zhang Ren has lost most of his troops and horses, he will flee by the hill road, where Shiro Inazuma and Zhang Fei will ambush him."

"Zhao Yun will wait in ambush close to the bridge, and you will destroy it as soon has Zhang Ren has crossed. When you do so, take position beyond the bridge to prevent escape. Forced south, he will fall into our hands."

Liu Zhang, the Imperial Protector, sent two generals as reinforcements. They were Zhang Yi and Zhuo Ying. Zhang Yi would help Liu Gui and Zhuo Ying would help Zhang Ren.

Liu Bei's forces got into position. Shiro expected to have been appointed to the first attack force, but instead he would be the ambush party. He wanted to rush out there and cause all kinds of damage, but he knew it would unveil the ambush, so he sat quietly.

Zhuge Liang crossed the bridge and pointed to Zhang Ren.

"Zhang Ren," said Zhuge Liang. "I am surprised, you stood your ground at the hearing of my name."

Zhang Ren narrowed his eyes at Zhuge Liang.

"The Sleeping Dragon, a mastermind of tactics, a god of strategy." Said Zhang Ren. "All false rumors taken from a greater man."

Zhang Ren whirled his spear around his head and charged Zhuge Liang. Zhuge Liang mounted a horse and retreated across the bridge.

Zhang Ren crossed the bridge with his men and saw many enemy soldiers. He turned back and the bridge was gone. Zhao Yun was on the other end of the trench, watching. He then rode down the river-side with his cavalry, when Wei Yan and Huang Zhong appeared.

Wei Yan's men started cutting the horses down rapidly. Huang Zhong's swordsmen took down the riders.

Zhang Ren saw his forces being cut down quickly. He was becoming desperate. He had no choice but to retreat further. None of his footman were left alive, but a very few horsemen were lucky enough to escape.

Zhang Ren went up the hills when Shiro Inazuma and Zhang Fei ambushed him. Zhang Ren became angry, and the adrenaline rushed to his skull.

Zhang Ren charged and cut down man after man. Zhang Fei charged and stabbed at Zhang Ren, who ducked and cut Zhang Fei across his stomach. He twirled his blade around his head, then spun around and slashed Shiro off as well.

Zhang Ren set his eyes on Shiro, and charged at him. Shiro threw his spear into Zhang Ren's horse's neck and brought it down, then unsheathed his blade.

Zhang Ren wouldn't give in, and he charged at Shiro. Ren stabbed at Shiro, who hit the pole up and cut across Ren's stomach. Ren turned and cut Shiro's back. Ren ran at Shiro again. Shiro stabbed at Ren, but Ren leaped up and threw his spear at Shiro. It impaled Shiro through the stomach, and he fell.

Zhang Ren took Shiro's spear from his fallen horse, and ran at Shiro. Zhang Fei was about to step in as Zhang Ren pulled his arm back to finish Shiro, but a horse leaped high into the air, coming out of nowhere. Zhang Ren looked up and the horse slammed into him, and trampled him. Shiro looked up and saw Aka Usagi mounted on the horse, wielding his broadsword, Flame.

Three of Zhang Ren's ribs had shattered, and blood poured from his chest.

"Finally…a man who would kill me…" said Zhang Ren with his last breath.

"Our next city will be Chengdu, the capitol of Shu." Said Zhuge Liang. "But meanwhile, there may be trouble in calming the distant counties. We should send Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun with Wu Yi, Zhang Yi, and Zhuo Ying leading the way into the country along the river."

Aka helped Shiro up, and got the spear out of his stomach. He got Shiro onto his horse, and he, along with Zhang Fei, went back to the camp.

It was the next day when Kori made it to Liaozhong. She hid her pain with a smile and handed the child off to a woman.

"Before you die…please send Shiro somewhere to become a warrior…" said Kori. "His father's name is Aoi Kitsune…"

The woman blinked in amazement when she found who's child she was holding. Aoi was, again, very famous in that province.

An explosion went off, with screaming everywhere. Arrows flew into her bodyguards, and she was unarmed. Armed bandits appeared around them…


	18. Memories & Repentance

__

Season 3

Chapter VXIII

Memories & Repentance

_A lone warrior stood on a plateu of a mountain, overviewing the beauty of the Liao province. He saw an explosion burst in Liaojing, a city close to Liaozhong. Bandits had struck the area, but it was useless to weep over what was already lost. The bandits would strike Liaozhong soon. From his view he saw a cloaked being carrying a child slowly going around the mountain heading for Liaozhong. He blinked and knew who it was. He grabbed his items and jumped down the hill, sliding, though gracefully, wrecklessly down the slope._

The bandits had Kori surrounded. Some were small and agile while some where big and strong. They had their eyes fixed on Kori.

"Well hello, lady." Said one of the bandits. "Why don't you come with us?"

The bandits were cackling, and approached Kori. Kori grimaced loathingly. She ran, and leaped into the air. She spun and kicked a bandit in the nose, and came around again, kicking him across the face. She turned around and kicked another bandit in the stomach, and then punched him as hard as she could into the ground. Suddenly she felt a huge pain in the back of her head, and she fell to the floor.

She awoke few hours later in a daze. The bandits left the city standing, and took Kori as their prize.

She stood up holding her forehead, and her vision returned in seconds. She shook her head and looked around her. She heard laughing, and felt harassing eyes around her. She was in the bandit camp, taken as some sort of trophy.

Someone behind her held her shoulder. She immediately spun around and slapped the hand off, when another person grabbed both of her arms. She struggled and was pushed into the other group of people. They were all laughing.

"Wow, she's a looker, eh boys?" said one of the bandits.

They kept laughing, and she broke away. Someone tried to grab her right arm, but she broke away and her sleeve was torn off. She was grabbed by her hair and pulled back. A tear broke down her cheek.

The man who gripped her hair threw her onto the ground and they continued laughing. She tried to run but she was surrounded.

"Don't tell me you expect on leaving, do you?" said another one of the bandits.

She was pushed into the group again, and a bandit held her chin, looking at her.

"I think I'll go first." Said the bandit with a perverted smile.

She broke away and stepped back, then ran forward and punched the bandit across the face. The bandit angered and punched her back, nearly bruising her, and she fell to the ground. He then stepped forward and took out a knife.

"Wench! You dare to hit me?!" said the bandit.

She continued to cry and held her hand out in front of her, hoping for mercy.

"HORNY MAGGOTS!" said a voice.

A man dropped down, cutting down a bandit. He was wearing a black cloak. The sword was thin and long. It's hilt was woven in black silk, and the blade was curved.

A large bandit unsheathed two broad swords and charged the warrior. The warrior jumped out of his cloak, which was then cut up. Kori looked up and blinked in amazement.

The warrior leaped forward and cut through another bandit. The man spun around and cut the next one down. He backed himself to Kori.

Kori looked at him again. He had long silver hair. His shirt was black leather with long sleeves. He wore black pants and boots…it was Kuan De.

De readied himself. The large man with two blades attacked from behind, while another large man with a longsword charged from the front. He took steps back to avoid Kori from being hurt. The two slashed at him, and he ducked under the blades. He rolled to the right and cut the first large man through his stomach, and then leaped at the second man, thrusting his blade down across his head.

The man fell and behind him another man appeared, and stabbed at De. De hit the man's blade away, and then turned it and beheaded the man. He spun around, swinging his blade, cutting another attacker down. He panted very lightly, and readied himself. He looked around, there were more bandits.

He didn't know how long he could hold them off, but he stood his ground.He lowered his blade, but kept a good grip on it.

"Those of you with families, go home to them and do not disturb this country again." Said Kuan De. "But those who seek death come forward, and I will give it to you!"

The bandits looked at eachother, and also at the rotting carcasses that were on the floor.

"But touch this woman and I will see to it you will never see the light of day again." Said Kuan De with a furious stare.

A few bandits backed away. The others stood their ground. De sheathed his blade, and picked two broad swords up.

Four spearsmen attacked. De ran forward and flipped over the spears, hitting the two outter blades away. He landed on the inner two men's faces, which he kicked forward and hit the ground. De backrolled and avoided two spears that hit the ground.

The other two spearsmen attacked. One thrusted his spear forward while the other slashed at him. De moved to the left and blocked the slash, then pivoted and stabbed the bandit. He ran forward away from the other bandit, but the other two had stood up again. The three surrounded him in a triangle.

He ran backward, and the spearman stabbed at him. He leaped forward and spun around the attack. De thrusted the broadsword in his right hand into the shoulder of the bandit, killing him. He rolled forward in front of Kori, and stood up, then faced the bandits.

"This is your final warning!" said Kuan De. "I will show no mercy!"

De held his broadsword with both hands, and the two spearmen attacked simultaneously. De hit the left blade up and slashed to the right, cutting him down. Quickly he held the blade with his right hand and held the pole there. He pivoted to the right and drew his own blade with his left hand, and severed the attackers head. He dropped the broadsword and held his blade with both hands.

Most of the bandits ran, and two swordsmen were left. The swordsmen trembled but stood their ground.

"I must admit," said Kuan De. "I admire your courage. A shame you have to die."

The swordsmen dropped their blades and ran. De sighed in relief, and turned to Kori.

"Vermin! Leave her!" came a voice.

There was a _twang _sound, and De turned. He quickly moved his head, and an arrow cut his cheek. Blood trickled down his cheek. Aoi Kitsune sat on his horse and pulled another arrow from his bow.

De blinked and ran hastily to the right and Aoi shot him in the ribcage.

"AOI STOP!" shouted Kori, crying.

De weeved around, trying to avoid Aoi from shooting.

Aoi pulled another arrow from his quiver and pulled it back in the bow. He saw the man's face. He was even more infuriated, finding it out to be De.

"VERMIN! I WILL WATCH YOU PERISH IN HELL!" said Aoi.

Again, he fired. The arrow flew and got De in the thigh.

"YOU KILLED AKA, AND DECIDE TO ATTACK KORI! BASTARD!" shouted Aoi.

"AOI PLEASE STOP IT!" screamed Kori.

He pulled another arrow. De charged at Aoi, with his blade waving behind his back. Aoi fired one more arrow. De jumped to his left and it hit his right shoulder. De spun his blade and gripped it tight, then leaped at Aoi. De slashed at his bow, and Aoi rode forward. The bow did not break, but it flew out of reach. De landed and caught the bow.

"AOI!!!" said Kori.

Aoi had gripped the hilt of his blade, but released it. He looked at Kori. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"He saved me…" said Kori. "Please stop fighting…"

Aoi looked back at De, who was panting. De was leaning on knee for support.

"What about Aka…did you kill him?" said Aoi.

"He's…already on his way back…to camp…" said De, wincing. Aoi sighed.

"Then…you have my thanks, De." Said Aoi. "What do you want?"

"I want to join you." Said Kuan De.

"Have a nice life, De."

"Aoi…we could use him." Said Kori.

"But we don't need to…"

"I've changed, Aoi." Said De.

"No…you haven't."

"Did I not just save Kori?"

"You did the same for Aka, once. And then you tried to kill him."

"But I didn't."

"I trusted you once. I don't make the same mistakes twice." Said Aoi.

"I would die before betraying you." Said Kuan De.

"So be it." Said Aoi. He wrapped his hand around the hilt of his blade, but Kori stood in front of De.

"Aoi…please…" said Kori.

Aoi stopped for a minute. He looked at her and sighed.

"Fine…" said Aoi.

Liu Zhang was shaking in fear. Some of his best generals had been slaughtered and he was losing. He was sitting in his chambers when his doors burst open, and a man approached.

The man was wearig golden armor. His helmet surrounded his head, aside from his face. It had one golden horn on each end of it. He wore chest armor and armor on his shoulders, along with padding on his legs. The man was Ma Chao.

"Lord Liu Zhang, I have surrendered to Liu Bei. If you are smart you'd do the same. If you don't your army will be annihilated by their forces." Said Ma Chao.

Liu Zhang weeped over his land. He lost the war, and he knew it. He stood up and nodded.

"Tell Liu Bei, Shu is his…" said Liu Zhang.

Ma Chao returned to Liu Bei, and informed him of the good news. But a messenger appeared and presented a letter from Wu's leader, Sun Quan. Liu Bei narrowed his eyes while he read it.

Liu Bei was married to Sun Quan's sister, Sun Shang Xiang, making the two brothers.

"Sun Quan has stolen his sister away while I was away from Jingzhou." Said Liu Bei angrily. "I cannot let this go. When I take my army to the South Land to take vengeance, will he get Jingzhou out of me?"

"Finish your conquest of Hanzhong." Said Shiro. "Then we can go back to the Jing province."

"But---" said Liu Bei.

"He's right." Interrupted Zhuge Liang. "Sticking to the matter at hand would be wise. Let Sun Quan have Changsha, Lingling, and Guiyang. That will satisfy him for now."

Liu Bei wanted to argue but there was really nothing he could do.

Another messenger rode in at top speed.

"My lord, Cao Cao has taken Hanzhong!" said the messenger.

"Lord Liu Bei," said Zhuge Liang. "This is our chance to strike back. Cao Cao will advance to our city. I have a plan. I will need Zhao Yun and Aka Usagi."

Cao Cao's men and generals moved out. Zhang He and Xu Huang led the front. Cao Cao stayed at the center of his army. They approached Shu's gates to see weapons thrown over the floor. Zhao Yun stood alone at the great gate, and stared at them. They stood their ground, wondering if it were a trap, but suddenly Zhao Yun swung his arm and archers upon appeared around the army. Arrows rained from the overcast skies into the meadowing fields of the battlefield.

Cao Cao's men panicked and charged the escape, unable to get past the bursts of arrows guarding the gates. Zhao Yun armored himself and charged the enemy with three thousand men, and cut down the rear defense. Kori Kaze, alone, joined and severed the heads to her right. But Cao Cao and his generals escaped. But they returned to see a disasterous pyrotic camp, and Aka stood cutting down enemy after enemy. Shu closed in on Cao Cao's forces, and Xu Huang retook the front.

"There comes a day in every soldier's life!" said Xu Huang. "When he must decide to live and run cowardrously, or bring your enemies down with your life and your swords! Today we make our stand! Today, WE WIN!"

Xu Huang thrusted his axe upward, and the soldiers thrusted their blades into the air. Men took up shield's and blocked their comrade crossbowmen, who shot a barrage of bolts into their enemies. They ducked and another set of crossbowmen fired their bolts. Zhao Yun's forces were dwindling, but his horse leaped into the air and landed on the shieldsmen, and his spear slashed down several men.

Shiro appeared with an elite cavalry force, and charged down the shields. Wei's forces had gotten lower and lower, until it was apparent Cao Cao had disappeared.

A messenger rushed into Liu Bei's quarters.

"My Lord," said the messenger. "Lord Aoi Kitsune isn't here!"

Meanwhile a messenger also reported into Cao Cao, and said Xiahou Dun was gone.

It was raining, lightning flashed with the roaring thunder that echoed throughout the castle. The dirt floor had gone to mud, and the houses were all flat-roofed. The gate opened, and Aoi Kitsune entered. He saw Xiahou Dun waiting. The blood on the Kirin Fang was washing away in the downpour. Aoi took his bow, armor, and quiver off and threw it to the floor. Xiahou Dun removed his armor as well. Aoi unsheathed his deadly blade and stared at Xiahou Dun.

"So…this is it." Said Aoi.

"Today, one of us will die. No excuses." Said Xiahou Dun. "No running--"

"No mercy." Said Aoi.

They stared at eachother for a small while. Right when the lightning flashed they both ran at eachother, full speed…


	19. Destiny from One Battle

Chapter VXIV

Destiny from One Battle

The two warriors stood in the muddy castle. The rain's downpour flooded the canals. Just as the lightning flashed, Aoi and Xiahou Dun charged each other with great speed. Dust could not keep up with their agile movements. They both swung their blades at each other and they clashed past each other.

A swordsman jumped high above the dismounted Kori. Kuan De cut the man in two before he could land a blow on the ice mistress. De then sliced the surrounding men up with ease. Kori wasn't moving; her eyes were open widely.

"Kori? What are you doing?!" said De.

She didn't reply. She stood there. De sheathed his blade and helped her away from the battle.

"Come…on…help me out here." Said De, practically dragging her.

"Aoi's fighting…he's fighting someone good…I can feel it…" said Kori.

"Yeah, Aoi's always fighting someone better and he always wins, now come on!" said De.

Small tears ran down her face. She felt something very bad. Like something very bad was about to happen.

__

Flashback

_Aoi rode close to Kori, making their way back to the Shu camp. They were coming close to it, too._

"Kori…stay with De. There's something I have to find out…" said Aoi.

"Aoi you're not leaving me again, please stay!" said Kori.

They both stopped.

"Even before this war begun I've asked myself what I am here for, what I have to do, what my purpose is. I was brought here to fight…to help end this war…but I need to find out what I can and cannot do…"

Kori knew this was bad…she had a small thought she wanted to perish, of Aoi going out alone into an impossible battle. Tears weeped from her eyes, thinking of him being killed.

"Promise me…promise me you'll come back." Said Kori.

Aoi looked away, and back at her.

"Please, Aoi…" whispered Kori. "I don't want to lose you…"

Aoi held up her chin and kissed her softly.

"I…promise…"

Aoi turned Shadow around and rode very quickly through the forest…

"He's not coming back…is he…" said Kori.

"He'll come back he swore on it." Said De. "Now come on let's get you somewhere safe."

Aoi and Dun slid in a half circle and charged again. Dun slashed fast at Aoi, who leaped into the air, flipping, and landed on the ground. Dun managed to turn around before Aoi could attack.

Aoi held his sword with both hands's tightly. He slashed to the upper right and left, and went for a slash down the chest but they were all blocked. He swung hard from the right, and Dun ducked. Dun slashed at Aoi's stomach but he slid himself back. Dun swung his blade backward and slashed upward from his right at Aoi, then did the same with the left and repeated twice, but all were blocked. He spun rightward and their blades clashed into a saber lock.

They both struggled very tightly, but Dun won and thrusted Aoi to the muddy ground, then ran at him. Aoi kicked him in the stomach several times, and stood up. He ran up some boxes onto the roof of a house. Dun ran up with him and had another bout.

Aoi slashed to the right, and Dun dodged, then did an overhead slash. Aoi smacked the blade to the right and cut across Dun's chest.

Xiahou Dun shrieked and the lightning flashed. Thunder boomed through the torrent of rain that made small floods through the city. Dun turned back and jumped across to another building. He turned around and Aoi flew at him. Aoi hacked down at Xiahou Dun, who blocked the attack, causing Aoi to tackle Dun to the ground. Their blades were to their faces in a hard deadlock.

"Please, Aoi…don't die on me…" said Kori, crying.

De sighed and kept her in his arms.

"Hope for the best, Kori…just hope for the best." Said De.

A messenger reported into Liu Bei.

"My Lord, Hanzhong has been taken!" said the messenger.

Xiahou Dun pushed Aoi off before his own blade pierced his neck. He slashed to his right and Aoi rolled up. Aoi ran and jumped to a higher house. He flew up but missed. His hands anxiously groped for support and he caught the edge of the roof and pulled himself up. Xiahou Dun jumped to a building three feet higher than the one he stood on, and leaped to Aoi's building. He managed to grab it with both hands and pull himself up. Aoi and Dun were being drowned in fatigue.

Nonetheless, Dun ran at Aoi. The roof was long and most likely a boarding house. Dun viciously attacked Aoi and smacked the blade away from defensive position. He thrusted the Kirin Fang forward and stabbed Aoi through the stomach, and threw him to the ground. Aoi half-stood up and tackled Dun's stomach, beating Dun's back with his sword. He managed to push him to the edge of the house, and Dun struggled to get up.

Dun managed to get his foot high enough on Aoi to kick him off the edge. Aoi flew across and landed hard on another house. Dun leaped over to the building, and Aoi dodged. He grabbed his sword and cut a gash through Dun's shoulder blade.

Another shriek brought another flash of lightning. The two panted and stared at each other. Dun let out a battle cry and viciously swung his Kirin Fang at Aoi. Aoi swung his blade hard at the attack and the blades weeped with a loud ringing sound. Dun's blade fell back but he re-gripped it and swung it hard at Aoi's, knocking it down. Before Aoi could get it back, Dun kicked him back down the house and ran up. He stabbed at Aoi, who rolled and grabbed the hilt, pulling Dun down with him.

Aoi tried to get Dun's blade away, and they rolled down the house. The two fell hard into the mud but continued their struggle. Aoi snatched the blade away but it flew from his hand. Dun socked him hard into the stomach and across the face, and Aoi spat blood out. He punched Xiahou Dun across the face and kicked him down. He ran and grabbed the Kirin Fang. Dun had made his way up to the building and snatched Aoi's blade from the roof.

Aoi ran up some boxes and made his way over to the building Dun was on. They stared at each other. Aoi threw Dun's blade to the middle, just as Dun threw Aoi's. They ran and snatched their blades simultaneously, and spun around. Their blades clashed. Aoi kicked Dun back, and Dun ran back at Aoi and lunged forward, cutting Aoi's chest. Aoi passed Xiahou Dun and cut across his back. He went for a stab when Dun turned around quickly and hit the blade down. He kicked Aoi in the head.

The two were bathed in bloodshed. Aoi ran and jumped to a lower building. Xiahou Dun pursued. Aoi ran to the muddy floor and turned around, Dun was running at him. Aoi swung his blade and negated a hard swing from Xiahou Dun.

Shiro rode quickly to Kori's side and jumped off.

"Kori what's going on?! Wh---" Shiro stopped when he saw De. "You?! Aoi killed you! I know he did!" said Shiro.

"Talk about that later." Said De, gesturing to concentrate on Kori.

Kori was in horrible condition. Her face was becoming pale, and a cold breeze lightly blew around her. Tears streamed from her eyes.

Aoi went on the offensive, and swung hard overhead blows. Dun blocked and pivoted to the side, and swung through Aoi's stomach. Aoi winced and gritted his bloodstained teeth. Dun grabbed Aoi's white hair to behead him, but when Dun swung, Aoi moved his head away and cut a gash through Dun's stomach, and ran back. Aoi tripped in the mud.

Dun was furious, but he saw Aoi in the mud. Xiahou Dun ran and leaped high into the air. Aoi turned towards Xiahou Dun, and saw him jump high. Dun came flying down and thrusted his blade at Aoi's head…

Kori's heart stopped. Her eyes were deadened with the cold mourn of a miserable entity…

__

I love you…she thought….


	20. Dragon's Breath

Chapter XX

Dragon's Breath

__

There I was…pitched in one final battle…mine or his? I swore should it be my last breath…I would die with one regret…Kori…either way she would be devastated. If I returned she would be scared out of her mind to have to wait to see if I would come back. But if I died…would she move on? I cannot choose my own fate. But I do not allow it to be chosen for me. I fight for myself…I fight for others…but…who am I to say who lives and dies…

Aoi went on the offensive, and swung hard overhead blows. Dun blocked and pivoted to the side, and swung through Aoi's stomach. Aoi winced and gritted his bloodstained teeth. Dun grabbed Aoi's white hair to behead him, but when Dun swung, Aoi moved his head away and cut a gash through Dun's stomach, and ran back. Aoi tripped in the mud.

Dun was furious, but he saw Aoi in the mud. Xiahou Dun ran and leaped high into the air. Aoi turned towards Xiahou Dun, and saw him jump high. Dun came flying down and thrusted his blade at Aoi's head.

__

I love you, Kori… thought Aoi, _I really do…_

Aoi's body drifted to the side, blood spattered on Xiahou Dun's face. Lightning flashed, thunder boomed.

The wind blew across the stone, soaking, abandoned castle. The grounds were filled with bloodshed and the skies were no different.

The Kirin Fang, Dun's fabled and crimsoned blade, was through Aoi's outer-chest. Blood teared from his eyes. Xiahou Dun's eyes shook uncontrollably, as another thunder shot throughout the castle. Blood puddled from Dun's mouth.

Kori's heart painfully struck her. She shrieked with tears and fell to her knees. De and Shiro came down with her and Shiro held her tightly. She buried her head into Shiro's chest, bawling with terror. Shiro charged as fast as he could towards the abandoned castle, hoping he could help Aoi out.

"I'm so sorry…I really am…" said De in a very serious tone.

Aoi eyes were heavy, but they stared at Xiahou Dun. Dun looked down to see Aoi's blade pierced through his heart. Aoi had drifted to the side and stabbed him. Dun looked back at Aoi.

"Fox…we are…equals…" said Dun.

Aoi could no longer sustain holding his blade. His hands fell to the Kirin Fang, and pulled it out. Aoi weakly stood with all his strength, and walked away. Dun fell to the gory mud of the castle floor. Aoi continously stumbled right and left, unable to balance.

__

I'm sorry…Kori… thought Aoi. _I…lied…  
_Aoi fell to the ground. His body planted into the mud, and lightning flashed.

Shadow walked over, and used his nose to push lightly on Aoi's ribs. Aoi didn't make a move, and he tried once more, to the same result…

The silence of Kori's weeping was interrupted by loud screams of dying soldiers. De stood up to see a man in Wei colors of blue, hacking down man after man in a powerful mounted charge. His weapon was a pike, that glistened in the shining of the day's sunlight.Shiro turned his head to see the warrior…it was Zhang Liao.

"Stay here." Said De.

Before Shiro could argue, De charged Zhang Liao on foot. Liao smirked ad charged as well.

De's long silver hair flew behind him, and his right hand readied itself on the hilt of his blade. Liao twirled his blade to his left and swung it to his right. When he came close to De he pulled his horse to the left and swung his pike at him.

De dodged by thrusting himself to his right, and drew his blade out quickly, cutting the horse down.

Zhang Liao fell and rolled hard on the ground, but rebounded himself to his feet. De put his blade forward, readying himself. Shiro watched the two, carefully.

De and Zhang Liao circled, and in seconds charged. Zhang Liao pushed De back with an overhead slash that led to a roundhouse cut to the left. De blocked the first, and got the second into a lock. De kicked Liao hard in the face and spun around, cutting his side. Zhang Liao turned and thrusted his blade at De. De hit the blade up and went for Zhang Liao's stomach, but Liao smirked and dodged, then stabbed De in the back.

Zhang Liao's soldiers closed in on Shiro and Kori. Shiro stood up and took up his spear, which sparked with electricity.

Shiro jumped forward and cut down the front men. He dudcked to dodge some stabs and twirled around, cutting several more down.

Zhang Liao slashed down invertedly, and De blocked falling to his knees, locking the blades together. De's eyes fell downward, and he smirked. He pushed the pike upward a little and legswiped Zhang Liao, tripping him.

Shiro, with his right hand, swung his blade out, and three men flew. He regripped it and impaled a man to his left, and swung it across the front attackers.

De stood up and thrusted his blade to Zhang Liao's heart. Liao grabbed the blade and rolled over, pulling the blade down. He rolled himself to his feet and kicked De in the side quickly. De fell and Zhang Liao ran to stab him, but a horse trampled him down.

Zhang Liao managed to get up, and he shook his head. Aka Usagi dismounted and charged with his great sword. He swung the blade high, knocking Zhang Liao back. Before Aka could attack again, Liao swung his blade down. Aka backed and stabbed at Liao, who ducked and cut across Aka's stomach. Liao slid and spun across the dirt. He ran at Aka, but De ambushed him from his right. Zhang Liao, pushed back, went on the offensive. He slashed invertedly from the right, and spun to do an upper-cut stab. Aka hit the upper-cut down and De slashed at Zhang Liao, who let go of his pike, holding it with one hand, and took a small cut. Aka punched Zhang Liao to the ground, and he rolled back. Zhang Liao took up a soldier's sword, and readied himself. Zhang Liao attacked Aka, who held the gargantuan blade in front of him as a defense. Liao rolled under and grabbed his pike, running forward. He swung behind him and hit De's blade away.

Shiro swung his blade above his head several times, and the soldiers were far too afraid to approach.

Zhang Liao leaped at the two warriors and swung his blade down at them. He landed on the ground hard, but made it past them. He ran and mounted Aka's horse, and blasted away from them.

"MY HORSE! YOU BASTARD!" shouted Aka, furiously.

De pulled Aka back to the fight, and the forces that survived had retreated.

It was dusk, and Kori had sat on the hilltop watching the sunset. No matter how hard she tried, she could not stop thinking of Aoi…if he won would he have returned by now? If he died, would she keep waiting? A smalltown boy she knew at sixteen, to the man she became wife to…had it all passed by so fast?

She did not know what to do. She hardly knew who she was anymore. But what she did know, was her heart was shattered.

Shiro walked out to her and sat down with her.

"Do you think he's dead?" asked Kori.

Shiro sighed and looked up.

"The world works in different ways. I don't know what to tell you, really…but if he's alive…he'll come back to us."

Shiro knew it wasn't the answer Kori wanted, but he couldn't know what to tell her. He put his arm around Kori and comforted her.


	21. Shadowed Heroes

Chapter XXI

Shadowed Heroes

_It's Shiro…it's been a long, hard month since Kori's attack. There's been no sign from Aoi…I'm beginning to realize how serious war is…Aoi had to learn it the hard way, like I have to, now. But, he came back before, right? He can do it again, right?_

Kori and Aka are taking it pretty hard, also, especially Kori. We hardly see her out of her tent, anymore. Aka's trying to be strong about it, and he keeps telling himself that there's nothing they could have done about it and with war comes loss. It didn't work well on Kori; I think it even made her take it harder, she continues to tell herself he's not dead.

Liu Bei's forces continued to march. It was silent aside from the galloping footsteps of horses. Aka, Shiro, Kori, and De all rode in the front lines.

__

Flashback

Aka Usagi and Aoi Kitsune rode in the front lines of their new army. They made a slow, steady march back to their camp, with the caution of an ambush of sorts.

"Aka…do you ever wish that you lived a normal life?" asked Aoi.

"I don't know, really…it sounds nice, though." Said Aka.

Aoi's tone turned serious.

"I wish I could be a normal man…away from killing…without the fear of a friend's head falling in front of you…no pressures, no blood-tainted blades in your palm with every battle, no watching men shriek in pain as a spear pierces their heart, and no seeing the fear in every soldier's eyes that he would never see his family again…"

Aka looked at him.

"What would I do if you died? If Kori died, if Shiro died?" asked Aoi, looking at Aka.

"We can only hope it doesn't come to that, Aoi…we fight for--"

"Save it…men fight for themselves, half of them serve a lord they've never even met…"

Aka sighed, and thought of Aoi's words. Not once had he ever wondered what would happen if Aoi died on them. It was, in fact, more devastating to lose the head, than the arm.

Aka looked over to Kori, who, very apparently, had been taking this hardest of all. Shiro had tried hardest to comfort Kori, while De had been mostly protecting her. Aka had been trying to stand strong. Aoi once said if anything happened to him, to take over. Aka had never considered himself much of a leader, but Aoi trusted him a lot. Aka sighed, as this was one of the most silent days in a long time.

After camp was made, Liu Bei called a meeting to attack Mt. Dingjun.

Among the meeting were Zhuge Liang, Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, Aka Usagi, Kuan De, Shiro Inazuma, Kori Kaze, Huang Zhong, and Zhao Yun. They surrounded a table of a battlefield, with plastic figurines of horses and infantry, along with colored blocks representing generals.

"Wei will concentrate mainly on their front gates," said Zhuge Liang, "but nonetheless we should begin an attack there. Zhang Fei will lead a force of three thousand men to that gate."

Kori was staring to her side, ignoring them. Shiro was also very low in terms of morale. De and Aka tried to pay attention, but were very mindful of Kori and Aoi.

Zhuge Liang pushed an orange block along with an infantry figurine towards the gate.

"Meanwhile," he continued, "Zhao Yun will lead the front attack force and go around the mountain, and Huang Zhong will guard the right. Lord Shiro Inazuma will guard the left, Aka Usagi and Kori Kaze will take the rear."

Zhuge Liang begun moving the blocks, when Aka's fists clenched in fury. Aka stood up fast and slammed his fist into the table, breaking it.

"DAMMIT MAN, CAN'T YOU SEE THEY'RE IN NO CONDITION TO FIGHT?! AOI IS DEAD! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!" shouted Aka. "I won't allow them to fight like this, and neither would Aoi. Zhang Fei will take the left, De and I will take the rear."

Shiro looked at Aka surprisingly, but Kori made no motion whatsoever. Aka sat back down, and Zhuge Liang returned to his orders.

"Liu Bei will be with the main force, consisting of no less than one-hundred thousand." Said Zhuge Liang.

It was a battle in the dark night, illuminated only by the bright stars of the beautiful sky. Aka, again, remembered the words of his late friend, Aoi Kitsune. He rode up to the side and looked at the soldiers. Some tried to hide their fear, while others trembled. Aka rode back next to Kuan De.

"Hey De…are you ever afraid before going to battle?" asked Aka.

"Every battle we faced together I feared for my life…but as long as my blade is in my hand, it assures me succession." Said De.

Zhang Fei's forces rode uphill to the front gates. Xiahou Yuan ran atop the gate.

"Archers, fire!" shouted Xiahou Yuan.

Arrows rained from the sky, but Zhang Fei's forces endured. Spearmen charged from the gates and assaulted Zhang Fei's forces. Zhang Fei laughed and cut through them with his fabled pike, Viper.

The spearmen stopped coming, and the gate was left open. Archers hid all around the gate in spots, not visible from outside the gate. Zhang Fei's forces begun moving towards it, but Zhang Fei stopped. He turned to one of his men and took his sword, and threw it past the gate. One arrow fired at it. Xiahou Yuan blinked and shut the gates quickly.

Zhang Fei began turning back to join the approaching main force. A messenger ran hastily to Xiahou Yuan.

"My lord, the main force is approaching from around the mountain!" said the messenger.

Xiahou Yuan smirked and took out his blade.

"Great, I could use some exercise!" said Xiahou Yuan.

"Sir?" asked the messenger.

Xiahou Yuan walked down to see Zhang He wounded from his previous battle.

"Zhang He, I'm going to wait outside and fight them off. Watch the camp." Said Xiahou Yuan.

Zhang He nodded in response. Xiahou Yuan mounted his horse and sheathed his blade. He took his bow out and attached two quivers to his horse, then charged, along with a cavalry of one thousand five hundred and five hundred cavalry archers.

The Shu army was puzzled but attacked nonetheless. Xiahou Yuan and his archers fired a barrage of arrows into the front lines, but Shu broke through. Zhao Yun led his men through the arrows and they took down the archers. Zhao Yun watched as several mounted soldiers charged him. He charged on his white horse and used his spearmen and swordsmen to attack the horses. Xiahou Yuan's forces were being decimated. He dismounted and charged the ranks. He feigned movement to the right, but zigzagged to the left and back right, cutting them down. He crouched and spun, upper-cutting his blade through a soldier, then slashed around him, taking out the surrounding men. He continued to cut down soldier after soldier, without breaking a sweat.

"I AM XIAHOU YUAN!" shouted Xiahou Yuan. "MY BLADE WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU SEE!"

Shu soldiers begun pulling back. Huang Zhong saw Shu soldiers running towards him, and he narrowed his eyes.

Huang Zhong charged forward, and saw Xiahou Yuan tearing soldiers up. He pulled an arrow from his bow and fired, and it landed just in front of Yuan's face, threateningly.

Xiahou Yuan looked to his right and saw Huang Zhong ride towards him. Xiahou Yuan rolled over and hacked at the horse. Huang Zhong pulled his horse's reign, and it leaped over. Zhong stopped his horse, and dismounted. He pulled out his curved, sharpened blade. The two stared each other off, and charged. They both slashed at each other and got into a saber lock. Huang Zhong pushed but Xiahou Yuan kicked him back and stabbed at him. Huang Zhong ducked on one knee and leg swiped Xiahou Yuan. Yuan jumped over the swipe and kicked Huang Zhong over. Zhong rolled back to his feet and readied himself. He discarded his bow and charged again.

It had begun raining lightly, but the mud begun appearing rather quickly. Huang Zhong slashed down at Xiahou Yuan twice, pulled his blade back and stabbed at Yuan. Yuan spun along the side of the blade and cut down Zhong's shoulder blade to his chest. Huang Zhong stood back and put his blade forward.

_"Huang Zhong, you are sure you can guard this force?" asked Zhuge Liang. "Even with your elderly stature?"_

"My age has not effected my strength nor mind!" said Huang Zhong.

"Can you truly prove that?" challenged Zhuge Liang. "Win this battle and you will continue to stand as the fifth Tiger General of Shu. Fail, and you will be replaced."

Huang Zhong blinked, he had to win, or he would be degraded. Zhong charged through the mud as the rain increased. He hit Xiahou Yuan's blade hard to the left and cut across his chest to the right. He pulled the blade downward and cut diagonally to the left, but Xiahou Yuan dodged and slashed Zhong's back. Huang Zhong fell to his knees, and coughed blood. He used his blade to stand up and slashed at Yuan, who dodged and cut his back again. Huang Zhong fell to the ground. Xiahou Yuan begun walking past him, but Huang Zhong slowly stood up again, blood trickling from his lower lip to his gray beard.

Xiahou Yuan turned and ran at Huang Zhong. He viciously attacked Huang Zhong's blade till it was pushed aside, and he cut across Huang Zhong's stomach. Zhong again fell into the mud. Xiahou Yuan backed away, and watched. Just as about he was going to turn, Huang Zhong, again, stood to his feet.

"I…am Huang Zhong! I will not be…defeated!" said Huang Zhong, panting.

Huang Zhong ran at Xiahou Yuan and got into a saber lock. Zhong held the blunt back-end of the blade and pushed, but Xiahou Yuan took advantage of Zhong's fatigue and got the better of him. He pressed Huang Zhong back and kicked him hard to the ground. Xiahou Yuan sheathed his blade and pulled out his bow, and walked over to the grounded Tiger General, who saw his dismissed weapon next to him.

Huang Zhong was leaning on one knee for support. Xiahou Yuan pulled an arrow from his quiver, and aimed at Huang Zhong's head.

"Say your prayers, old man." Said Xiahou Yuan.

He fired the arrow…it was all so fast. Huang Zhong drifted to the left and the arrow hit his right thigh. He grabbed his bow quickly, and pulled the arrow from his thigh, and fired it…

Xiahou Yuan fell to the ground with an arrow to his neck. His blade fell from his grasp…he was dead.

Zhao Yun's forces finished off the cavalry, and Zhao Yun rushed to Huang Zhong's side.

"Once a war god…always a war god…" said Huang Zhong, smiling. Huang Zhong was brought to medical support, and Zhang He was forced into a retreat.

"Let it be known to this day, Xiahou Yuan was slain by Huang Zhong!" said Huang Zhong, gleefully.


	22. Twin Dragons

Chapter XXII

Twin Dragons

"Blue?" came a voice. "Blue, you with me? Please, wake up, Fox…"

Aoi's eyes awoke. He hadn't heard the name, 'Blue Fox' in a long time. His vision blurred to see a figure of a woman before him.

"K…Kori?" asked Aoi.

"No, it's me…Liu." She said.

Aoi's vision returned in blinks and before him was, indeed, a woman. She had long black hair, with a gold headdress. Her shirt reached her lower stomach, and it was green with gold silk and armor on it. She wore golden wrist gauntlets on both wrists, and on her legs was green armor. She also had a golden sash around her waist and two golden guards on her hips. There were small guards on each of her shoulders, and she was a young beauty, who looked to be in her twenties. Aoi recognized her as Zhou Liu, a girl he hadn't seen since he was sixteen, and she was seven.

Aoi's shirt and chest armor was placed next to his bed, and his chest was half-covered in bandages. His sword was still attached to his waist, and Shadow could be seen sitting outside.

"You've been in a coma or something for a long time, it's a miracle you're alive." said Zhou Liu.

Aoi stood up and looked around. He walked outside and Zhou Liu followed. Suddenly, he tore his blades from his sheathe and slashed down at Zhou Liu. Liu unsheathed her rapier and blocked with one hand on the blade and one on its hilt. She pushed Aoi's blade down and stabbed at him. Aoi dodged and spun behind her, and slashed, but Zhou Liu put her blade behind her and blocked. They faced each other and Aoi stabbed to the left. Zhou Liu dodged and Aoi slashed at her, once more. Zhou Liu bent slightly and dodged, then grabbed Aoi's sword's hilt and yanked it away from him, and threw it away. She stabbed at Aoi, who moved to the side, and grabbed her blade from her. He pushed her to the ground, and held her chest down with his hand, putting the rapier's point to her neck.

"I SHOULD HAVE DIED THERE! WHY DID YOU BRING ME BACK?!" shouted Aoi. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE!!!"

Zhou Liu was breathless.

"XIAHOU DUN KILLED ME! AND I KILLED HIM BACK! WE WERE BOTH TO DIE THERE AND NOWHERE ELSE! WHY DID YOU BRING ME BACK?!"

The rapier was shaking on her throat, but not pressing in.

"TALK!" shouted Aoi.

"I only tried to help…" said Zhou Liu.

"Then take my life." Said Aoi. He dropped the blade to Zhou Liu's side and took up his own. He walked back to Zhou Liu, who got on her feet, and handed her his blade, and kneeled.

"I can't…Aoi, please…" said Zhou Liu.

"Do it!" shouted Aoi, once more.

She lifted the blade to cut him down, but dropped it, and kneeled with him.

"If you were meant to die, then why did you wake up? You've been given another chance…take it…"

Aoi's expression did not change, but he stood up and sheathed his blade.

"How can I show my face again?" said Aoi. "I apparently am reported dead and I show up at their doorstep, and you expect them to just let it go?"

"Does it matter to you that much?" said Zhou Liu. "What they think of you?"

Aoi ignored the question and went inside. He went inside and collected his things. He went back outside and attached his bow and quiver full of arrow to Shadow, and mounted the horse.

"I only hope another's life isn't taken in place of mine, Zhou Liu…you should hope it, too." Said Aoi.

Aoi rode out at top speed. His only clear thought was to get to a Shu camp as soon as possible. He recognized the area, and headed for Mai Castle, currently under Guan Yu's authority. He traveled for three hours before slowing down, and went on a slow pace. He looked to his right to see a Wu camp.

_What is Wu doing camping out here?_ Thought Aoi.

Aoi slowed his approach and caught a glimpse of a few generals. He saw Lu Meng, in his full red armor and holding his pike next to him. Next to Lu Meng stood young, but a man of brilliance, man named Lu Xun. He seemed to be putting Lu Meng in charge of something, but to attack Shu? Aoi looked forward and moved before he was seen.

Aka, Shiro, Kori, and De stood outside of the Shu camp at Mt. Dingjun. They all stood around an orchard-green tree. They each dropped a rose around the tree, giving a small funeral for Aoi.

They bowed, paying their final respects and left, all but Kori. Kori stood there, staring at their roses. She fell to her knees.

"You said you'd come back…" said Kori, trying to restrain her tears. "Why did you lie to me…"

Kori began crying on the tree. Shiro turned around but Aka held his shoulder, and they let her be.

Kori stared up at the sky, hoping Aoi would be staring back down at her, but she felt nothing. She lifted her rose and ice crawled from the stem up to the very top of the red flower. She dropped it and it shatter into pieces.

"Just like mine…" said Kori, watching the red pedals shattered over the floor.

Aoi finally reached the gates of Mai Castle. The men saw his face and opened the gates immediately. He rode in and put Shadow in the stable, and walked to the main chambers to see Guan Yu, himself.

"Lord Aoi Kitsune, I am glad to see you alive and well." Said Guan Yu.

Aoi sat down with Guan Yu and took up a bowl of wine.

"And I am glad to see you stable, as well." Said Aoi. "But staying here would very doubtfully keep you this way."

"Explain, please." Said Guan Yu.

"I saw Lu Meng and a rather large assault force camped in the forest a day away from here." Said Aoi. "I'm sure they'll attack here, we should retreat or something until our forces are able."

"No, I cannot." Said Guan Yu. "Even if Wu would dare attack us in the midst of battling Cao Cao, I would not dare retreat. Lord Zhuge Liang has placed me in command of this province, and I would not dare abandon it."

"A dragon such as yourself should be wise to this situation." Said Aoi.

"And a dragon such as yourself should know that my honor blinds me from sensible retreat." said Guan Yu. "It was once said, the Black Dragon had a double. The Black Dragon knew when to run and when to fight, but his double could not leave his homage. Before his passing, I knew your teacher, Lu Ying well. He calls you the Black Dragon, so does the tale bring truth?"

Aoi looked at Guan Yu.

"Reality can't be masked by mere children's tales, Yu. You should be wise to that."

"Nonetheless, let us drink to the tale." Said Guan Yu, cheerfully. They both took gulps from their wine, and talked through the night.

It was no later than dawn the next day, when the morning silence was shattered by the thrashing sounds of a boulder crashing into a wall. Aoi shot up and collected his weapons. Guan Yu did the same as they each put on their armor.

Guan Yu rode out of his building, mounted on the tremendous beast that was Red Hare, who was covered in strong plated armor. His fabled pike, Blue Dragon, was as bloodthirsty as Aoi's blade, The Reaper.

Aoi rode out on Shadow, who was also in armor, but Aoi rode to then northern front of the castle. He looked around and it was quiet and empty. No soldier, not even a Shu soldier stood there.

_A trap?_ Thought Aoi. Aoi turned back and rode to the east gate. Guan Yu was dismounted and battling off several soldiers.

Guan Yu lunged forward and cut his way through his opponents. He placed the blade of the pike behind his back and spun around, cutting the men down behind him, then uppercut his front attacker.

Two spearmen jumped up above Guan Yu, and he slashed to the right, cutting them down, but a third appeared before Guan Yu could regain his guard. An arrow flew into the soldier, and was brought down. Aoi jumped off his horse and charged the ranks with Guan Yu.

"Think this twin dragon thing will be enough?" asked Aoi, dodging an attack to the head and stabbing his attacker.

"If the gods have chosen virtue, then yes, it will."

Guan Yu slashed his blade downward and uppercut the next man, then did a roundhouse swing, taking out many enemy soldiers. Aoi slid his blade behind the back of another soldier's and severed his head. Aoi went back-to-back with Guan Yu, but they were surrounded easily.

"Two dragons." Said Aoi. "One army."

The two ran forward and attacked the enemy ranks.

As Guan Yu attacked he saw the red armor of the enemy.

_Wu soldiers?,_ thought Guan Yu.

Guan Yu slashed a man through the shoulder to the waist, and he fell in to pieces. He then swung the blade over his head and swung, cutting three men to his right down.

Aoi hit a blade down and cut through the soldier's torso. He swung the blade up to his left and blocked an attack, then brought it down and cut the soldier down.

"This way!!" shouted Guan Yu.

Aoi nodded and the two broke through the enemy through series of slashes.

"We must go north!" said Guan Yu.

"No, it's too risky. Let's get back to the inner camp!" said Aoi.

The two charged back to camp.

"Lord Aoi Kitsune, I must thank you for all you have done." Said Guan Yu. "But you must retreat. Leave this battle to me."

"Are you kidding? You'll need me here." Said Aoi.

"I'm sorry, but this is my fight. Please, leave." Said Guan Yu.

A warrior had rode in at that moment. His black hair was let out and nearly reached his shoulders. He wore green armor and resembled Guan Yu. His blade was a golden spear, and he wore green shoulder armor, that extended to his elbows. It was Guan Ping, one of Guan Yu's sons.

"Father, I will fight with you to the end!" said Guan Ping.

"Please, Lord Kitsune. Your loyalty is humbling, but I ask you to leave immediately." Said Guan Yu.

Guan Yu pulled out a scroll and handed it to Aoi.

"If I do not return, this letter will allow you to become the fifth tiger general, and Lord Zhang Fei will take my place."

Aoi took it and stared at it, then Guan Yu. Guan Yu sent him off, and Aoi had disappeared.

"We will retreat down the southern gate!" said Guan Yu.

Guan Yu, his son, and his men charged down to the southern gate, but the men stopped in horror to see Lu Xun and Zhou Tai waiting for them. Guan Yu turned and charged the northern gate.

It was not long before they finally exited through the northern gate. But as they escaped the castle, Wu soldiers ambushed them, in the front were Zhou Yu and Lu Meng.

"I am impressed, Lu Meng. I did not expect your strategy to work so well." Said Zhou Yu.

"For the glory of Shu!" shouted Guan Ping.

Guan Ping snapped the reigns on his horse and charged forward, Zhou Yu threw his arm forward and several arrows fired.

One, single arrow pierced the heart of the young warrior, and he fell off his horse, rolling hard.

Guan Yu's eyes burst open. He had no choice but to fight. He charged forward, as did Lu Meng. The two passed each other quickly with one slash, but no hits. Lu Meng's horse spun around and charged Guan Yu, who spun around as well. Lu Meng instantly turned to the right as the two closed in, and he cut through Guan Yu's torso. His body fell, but he stood on his knees. Lu Meng pulled his horse over, and stood before the warrior and his feeble army.

"Lu Meng…you may have killed the Blue Dragon…but…you have yet to kill the dragon of the dusk…"

"And where would he be?" said Lu Meng with a small snicker.

"In front of you…" said Guan Yu.

Guan Yu fell and feet behind him stood a very furious Aoi Kitsune, bow ready. Lu Meng blinked, and just as he did, Aoi Kitsune fired an arrow, straight into the heart of Zhou Yu, with an instant kill.

"An eye for an eye!" shouted Aoi, in the most enraged of tones.

Lu Meng charged forward, but Aoi rolled tot he left and fired an arrow with a burning aura through the back of the neck of Lu Meng. He fell to the ground choking.

"A general, for a general." Said Aoi Kitsune.

Aoi walked to Lu Meng's body, and pulled a final arrow, pointing at his head. The soldiers on each end were frozen in fear.

"Compliments of Guan Yu…" Said Aoi.

The arrow left the bow and blood spat from the wound…Lu Meng was dead.

"Let it be known to this day, that all who oppose me will face my blade!" shouted Aoi. "All who oppose, all who tremble, all who disrespect, their heads will fall to their feet."

Aoi mounted his horse and the Wu soldiers cleared the path, and he led the Shu soldiers out.

Lu Xun and Zhou Tai arrived to see four generals dead on the floor. The Wu soldiers were panic-stricken in fear.

"That's enough for today…" said Zhou Tai.

A week passed by and Aoi's troops had reached the Shu camp. Aoi had not entered, but stayed at the rear.

_Face them…just do it…t_hought Aoi.

Aoi rode ahead to the head of the force, and approached Zhuge Liang, and handed him the scroll, and he read it.

"I see…so Lord Guan Yu has fallen." Said Zhuge Liang.

"I murdered them…I killed Zhou Yu…then I slaughtered Lu Meng…" said Aoi.

"You had no choice, and the good thing is your men have arrived safely…and Guan Yu's wish was to become a Tiger General. So-"

"No." Aoi interrupted. "I wish to become a regular general, and I want my friends to be under me."

"It is done, then." Said Zhuge Liang.

Aoi nodded thankfully, and put Shadow in the stable, and fed him.

He sighted Kori at a tree atop Mt. Dingjun. He sighed and approached her. She blinked and turned around to see Aoi.

They stood, staring at each other for an entire minute, before Kori burst in tears. She ran at Aoi and punched him in the chest.

"What are you doing here?!" cried Kori angrily. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD, AOI! YOU DIED ON ME!!"

Kori's face was covered in tears, dropping to the ground, and Aoi stood there watching her.

"YOU DIED ON ME…YOU WERE KILLED AND YOU LIED TO ME!" she cried, pounding on Aoi's chest.

Aoi knew there was no argument he could make. Kori cried again but fell into Aoi's arms. Aoi moved his arms around her back and hugged her, while her tears pierced his shirt.

"Why can't we just run away…and get away from this…" said Kori.

"I wish we could, too Kori…there's nothing I could want more…" said Aoi.

"I love you so much…" whispered Kori, in a cryful tone.

Aoi held her tightly.

_I love you too…_


	23. The Oath is Broken

Chapter XXIII

The Oath is Broken

__

Again…I was right. Wu was moving offensively, and my death was brought upon my double and his own son in place of myself…I incentively try to do what is right, but no matter what I do…no matter what I say…it seems that they will always suffer. Kori's heart was shattered because she thought she lost me, but I came back and it hurt her even more. And this war… I shouldn't have joined…more people will hear my name and hiss upon me, whispering 'devil!' in my passing. Never since Lu Ying's death have I felt so misplaced, and never had I thought my fear of loss would include Kori's heart…I would take my own head to get her out of this disaster. What would have happened if I stayed out of the war? What if Kori and I grew up normally without threats of death?

I would have known…I would have. If that damned relic hadn't existed I would have lived the normal life of a free man…if she only knew what I would do to stop this…if anybody knew…but nobody does…no-one ever will…

Liu Bei and Zhang Fei sat atop the mountaintop, as the sun rose to light the day. They shed tears over their lost brother.

__

It was in a beautiful peach garden, full of life. Three newly acquainted men stood around the peach tree. The three were Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei.

"We three brothers swear oath on this very tree." Said Liu Bei.

"We will look out for each other to the end of time!" said Zhang Fei.

"Though we were born on separate days, we shall die together in the face of battle!" shouted Guan Yu.

__

Liu Bei stood up and marched to Zhuge Liang's chambers, and Zhang Fei followed him there.

"Lord Zhuge Liang," said Liu Bei. "We three brothers had made an oath to die at the same time. I cannot bear the shame of breaking the oath of the peach garden."

"Lord Liu Bei, I humble your devotion to your sworn brotherhood." Said Zhuge Liang. "However, it would be unwise to bring death to yourselves now."

"The bastards killed Guan Yu!" shouted Zhang Fei. "We have to strike back!"

"We cannot defeat both Wu and Wei, we will need to continue our alli--"

"TO HELL WITH THE ALLIANCE!" interrupted Zhang Fei. "MY BROTHER IS DEAD! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL WU BLOOD HAS BEEN SPILT!"

"Shortly after, Aoi Kitsune slaughtered two Wu generals, and brought Guan Yu's men to safety. I assure you, he was avenged." Said Zhuge Liang, calmly.

"HE WILL NOT BE AVENGED UNTIL MY BLADE HAS PIERCED THE HEART OF SUN QUAN!" shouted Zhang Fei.

Kori leaned on the tree Aoi's funeral was held at. Aoi, again, approached her slowly. She turned her head to him and her eyes became tearful. She turned her head away, and Aoi stopped and turned around to leave her.

"Don't go…" said Kori, as Aoi stopped. "Please don't leave me again…"

Aoi stopped but did not turn to her, but simply stayed in his tracks. It stayed that way for seven minutes, and Aoi moved to Kori, and sat down with her.

"If we didn't go to war…would we have loved each other?" asked Kori, gazing into each other's eyes. "Would we have loved each other as we do now?"

Aoi did not answer for a while, but after then he did.

"I do not know what to tell you…I ask myself every day, what it would be like if we lived a normal life." Said Aoi. "If the Black Fang didn't exist…if we never went to war."

"And what do you say?" asked Kori.

"I say it doesn't matter…because every thought disappears with every time I see your face." Said Aoi.

A tear dropped from Kori's eye, but she smiled and leaned onto Aoi's arm, her head on his shoulder.

It was an hour before the two stood. They went to their chambers where Aka, Shiro, and De waited for Kori. Aoi entered and the others blinked.

"Aoi…you're alive?" said Shiro.

"Ha! I knew you could never be killed! The Black Dragon lives!" shouted Aka.

Kuan De remained silent the entire time. Aka brought in wine and they sat and drank, but Kuan De sat quietly, refusing to drink, while the others drank and talked about what happened. Aoi explained what happened in brief detail, but gave the idea.

"My blade will not rest until Wu has paid!" said Zhang Fei.

"Wei must be dealt with before Wu." Said Zhuge Liang. "I will not send an army to a battle they cannot win."

Aoi stepped in at that moment.

"Sorry to intrude, but Cao Cao is vulnerable to attack." Said Aoi, sitting down at a table. He laid a map of Ye Valley. It was mostly plains of grass and a castle, Cao Cao's castle.

"Here's my plan…" said Aoi.

__

Three days later, Aoi and his army had arrived. He led the army himself, Shiro led the cavalry on the right, Aka took the infantry, and Kori took the large archery force.

Aoi and his men rolled large spheres of wood and hay down the slope of the hill, and Cao Cao's army charged out from the castle. When they closed into the base of the hill, they stopped to see one man.

"Its…its Blue Fox!" said a warrior, beginning to tremble.

A captain pushed the man down and stepped forward. Aoi simply stood with one fire arrow drawn on his bow, holding it.

"He is one man!" said the captain.

"They call him the Black Dragon, sir." Said a soldier.

"HAH! Black Dragon my foot! We will overwhelm him with our great army!" said the captain. They slowly marched over to Aoi, who simply held his arrow in its string.

_Wait for it…_ thought Aoi.

They kept marching, slowly…steadily. Aoi smirked and fired his flamed arrow into the air. The soldiers watched in awe at the arrow. It landed in a nearby ball of sticks, hay, and covered in gunpowder, and it exploded, breaking a hole in the right flank.

Though it was an attack strategy, Shiro heard it and gave him the signal. Shiro's cavalry attacked from the left flank.

Aoi's soldiers rolled several balls of hay, sticks, and gunpowder down the slope towards the right flank. As soon as they were close enough Aoi shot his fire arrows into them, causing more attacks on the right flank. The men begun charging Shiro's idle cavalry.

Shiro's front forces held bows, while the rest held spears, and Shiro sat behind the archer cavalry.

Arrows mildly fired into the soldiers, who charged that left flank. The men charged Shiro's cavalry, but the ground collapsed under them in several trap holes, and torches were dropped to them, burning the fallen ones.

When the explosives stopped, Kuan De appeared in the right flank, charging the enemy. Kori's archers appeared atop the hills, as did Aoi's infantry, who charged the enemy ranks. Arrows rained from the sky and the enemy used shields to block them, but Kori continued. Aoi's infantry moved in and took the defending men down with little difficulty. Shiro's cavalry appeared from the enemy's rear flank and pressed forward, surrounding them.

Aoi rode back to Kori.

"Shall we?" asked Aoi.

Kori smiled and they charged into the surrounded army. Cao Cao watched the battle from atop his gate.

"Aoi Kitsune…" said Cao Cao. "The renowned general of Liaozhong. The devil of archery, and the protégé of the mastermind Lu Ying."

"I know, sounds like a child's tale, huh?" said Aka Usagi, standing next to Cao Cao. Cao spun around, blade drawn, but Aka ducked.

Aoi's plan succeeded very well. First the gunpowder would make them forcefully retreat to the left flank, where Shiro would lead them into the pits, and run around to the rear. Kuan De would bring reinforcements to the right flank, while Aka sneaked around the right to the main camp, and covertly take out the soldiers, and take out Cao Cao. Kori Kaze and Aoi Kitsune would attack the front and surround the army, and Aka would take Cao Cao out.

Cao Cao ran to his horse and rode out of the castle from the back way. Aka took up a horse and pursued Cao Cao to a cliff, where they dismounted and drew blades. Aka held his broadsword, and Cao Cao used his famous long-sword, God's Hand. They put their blades forward and charged.

Aka pressed forward with a right and left slash to the legs. Cao Cao blocked, and Aka pulled his blade back, and stabbed at Cao Cao's hip. Cao Cao rolled over and slashed at his back, but the blade clashed against Aka's great sword. Aka swung himself around and slashed at Cao Cao repeatedly from the left. Cao Cao gritted his teeth and swung his blade hard at Aka's, and it was cut in half.

Aka blinked looking at his broken sword, but threw it at Cao Cao, who dodged. When Cao Cao looked back he saw a blade of massive size swing at his neck. Cao Cao ducked and stabbed at Aka's legs. Aka jumped over the blade and slashed it outward. Aka grabbed the blade's hilt and kicked Cao Cao, throwing the blade away.

Cao Cao unsheathed two more blades and swung recklessly at Aka, who held his blade in front of him and pushed, blocking the attacks. Cao Cao slashed the side of the blade with his right hand, and got his left blade behind it. He kicked the blade down and smacked Aka with the hilt of his left blade.

Aka stood back, but smirked. He turned around and ran, and Cao Cao pursued. Aka's feet swung around and he touched the ground, Cao Cao closing in. He pulled up God's Hand and thrusted it into Cao Cao's heart.

"The Hero of Chaos has fallen." Said Aka. Aka yanked the blade from his heart and the two swords fell. Aka walked over and sheathed his great sword. He took up his own horse and left the gates to see the enemy's army decimated.

Cao Cao held his heart, his hand covered in blood. His son, Cao Pi walked over to him, sword drawn.

"Son…help me!" said Cao Cao, but Cao Pi merely stared into his eyes. "Please…help me up…"

Cao Pi approached his fallen father, and kneeled to him.

"It's too late for you, father." said Cao Pi. Cao Cao's eyes had opened wide at hearing these blasphemous words. Cao Pi stood up and rose his blade.

"Goodbye, father." Said Cao Pi, and then he swung the blade to his father's neck.

Shiro rode out on his fabled horse and stopped to see Zhang Liao standing on the edge of the rocky cliff, over-viewing fields and meadows. His shining pike sat quietly in his palm.

"Before this day I saw your leader as a mere pawn in this war...but now it has grown apparent that he is worthy of being called a dragon." said Zhang Liao.

Shiro blinked as Zhang Liao turned to him.

"Lord Cao Cao was slain and his army decimated, all in one great battle." said Zhang Liao. "I once asked why any man would serve Aoi Kitsune...and now I know."

Shiro dismounted his horse and unwrapped his spear, Flash, from it's covers. The blade was bloody from its battle with Cao Cao's army. Zhang Liao held his pike out.

"Tell me...when will the chaos end?" asked Shiro.

"The chaos lives in the hearts of every man, and it will manifest into greed. In my opinion, the war between good and evils will not cease."

Shiro closed his eyes and looked up, taking in a deep breath. He released it and looked at Zhang Liao.

"For the war?" asked Shiro.

"For myself." replied Zhang Liao.

They placed their blades forward and stared each other off, walking in a circle. The silence was broken as the two charged each other. They thrusted their blades down and circled up, making a quick clash before they turned around, swinging their blades at each other's heads. The polearms clashed and they spun around, facing each other and readied themselves.

Zhang Liao inverted his pike and slashed upward at Shiro, knocking Shiro's spear up. Liao placed the pole behind his back and cut through Shiro's ribs. Shiro took the blow and thrust his blade down Liao's armor and pulled it out, then spun around and made a small gash though Liao's ribs.

Kuan De rode atop the hill and saw Shiro and Zhang Liao, blade's drawn. He was hesitant to step in, however, and decided to interfere only at the brink of Shiro's death.

Zhang Liao, again, inverted his pike and feigned attack to Shiro's head. Shiro put his polearm up to block, but Zhang Liao thrusted the blunt end of his pike up, upper-cutting Shiro. Shiro stumbled, and Liao took the opportunity and waved his weapon downward to sever Shiro's right foot. Shiro, however, leaped back and thrusted his spear through an opening in Liao's shoulder armor, puncturing Liao's flesh. Blood flowed from his wound, Zhang Liao winced. Zhang Liao narrowed his eyes and gave all of his effort to a swing to Shiro's spear, knocking it out of Shiro's hands. Liao followed up with a stab through the stomach and a kick to the head, knocking him off the pike and to the ground.

Liao laughed. "And so our feud ends," he said, whirling his pike around.

Shiro grabbed his spear and thrusted the blade into the earth, and supported himself on one knee. His eyes winced as blood poured from his wounds.

Kuan De blinked and begun riding forward, when Shiro shouted, "Stop!"

Kuan De blinked, surprised at Shiro's stupidity.

"This...is my fight." said Shiro. "I want to fight my own battles."

Shiro pulled himself up with his spear and put it forward. Zhang Liao caught his breath and charged Shiro with hard swings to the spear. Zhang Liao roared and swung hard, and Shiro's blade flew out of his right hand. Shiro spun around and unsheathed his sword, and it cut deeply into Zhang Liao's left ribcage. Zhang Liao's eyes opened widely, and Shiro spun around again, and slashed down through Zhang Liao's shoulder blade.

Zhang Liao's pike dropped, and he started laugh.

"The White Lightning of the Black Dragon has struck me down...let them all know I could only be killed by such..." said Zhang Liao.

Zhang Liao fell to the ground and died with small chuckling. Shiro stumbled over and kneeled to Zhang Liao.

"Ascend to the heavens..." said Shiro, respectfully. Kuan De rode over to Shiro and put him on his horse, and slowly made his way back to the main force.

Aka rode out to Aoi, who sat with Kori Kaze.

"Cao Cao's dead…it's finally over." Said Aka. Aoi's eyes moved up to Aka, and his expression went without change.

"No…it isn't." said Aoi.


	24. Heartbroken

CHAPTER XXIV

Heartbroken

Zhou Liu sat in the corner of her home. Her eyes had been filled with tears, and the wooden floor before her was damp and darkened. In front of her stood a wetted note. It read:

__

Lady Liu,

We are unfortunate to tell you that your father, Lord Zhou Yu, has been killed in the siege of Mai Castle. Multiple soldiers have stated his assassin to be Lord Aoi Kitsune of Shu. Lord Zhou Yu was killed instantly by an arrow to the heart, and we most sincerely apologize for your loss. Though he and Lu Meng were killed, they took Lord Guan Yu and his son's lives. Zhou Yu was indeed a great man, and you should be proud. He will not be forgotten.

Lu Xun

Lu Xun

"Why Aoi…why did you betray me like this…" said Zhou Liu, still crying.

She picked up a wineglass and threw it hard at the wall, shouting, "WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?!"

__

Flashback

Zhou Liu, a girl of fourteen. Her hair was pulled back to a ponytail and she was 5'7". She wore a red shirt and a skirt that reached just about her knees. She held her favored rapier, a blade Aoi gave to her before she left. Zhou Yu stood with a blunt blade drawn, and they readied themselves.

"You were like a father to me…but you killed him…" said Zhou Liu.

_Zhou Liu fell to the floor, and Zhou Yu put the blade_ _point to her face and moved it, smiling._

"Did I do good?" asked Zhou Liu.

"Amazing for your age, how did you learn to fight so well?" said Zhou Yu.

"A boy…they call him Blue Fox now." Said Zhou Liu.

Zhou Yu blinked and kneeled to her.

"The renowned Blue Fox? He took down the Black _Fang threat, did he not?"_

Zhou Liu smiled and nodded her head.

"I would very much like to meet him, what is his name?"

"Aoi Kitsune…he took care of me when I was attacked…even saved our lives! You should have seen him take down all the soldiers!"

"Aoi Kitsune…a name I will remember to my death."

"If only he knew you were there…" said Zhou Liu. "This wouldn't have happened…"

Zhou Liu stopped and heard marching. She stood up and took a look out of her window. She saw Aoi Kitsune, himself, along with the others. She opened a chest and fiddled around papers and small valuables, and pulled out her crossbow. She looked up to see Aoi had passed, and only soldiers were passing.

__

Later…I'll just get him later… she thought.

She put on her armor and weapons, putting her crossbow to her belt, and followed the soldiers. They walked till dusk and camp was built in an abandoned city, with pointed roofed homes and small pits for cooking.

Zhou Liu covertly climbed up the house Aoi stood in front of. She made it to the top and took up her crossbow, aiming at his head.

__

For my father's death…for my father's death… thought Zhou Liu.

Aoi sighed and looked behind him, and up at Zhou Liu. His face stood serious and fearless, but Zhou Liu blinked to see him knowing she was there, and not move. Her eyes shut, and she concealed her tear. She opened her eyes, and Aoi was gone. She looked around the ground in front of her, and a sword fell to her shoulder.

"Nice night, isn't it?" said Aoi, calmly. He sheathed his blade and sat next to her atop the building. Zhou Liu was confused, but turned over and sat down.

"Why aren't you angry? I could have killed you…" said Zhou Liu.

"But you didn't…and I completely understand…many hate me for things I have or haven't done. I killed Zhou Yu and Lu Meng for killing Guan Yu and Guan Ping…you wanted to kill me for killing Zhou Yu."

"If he knew you were at the castle…this wouldn't have happened…" said Zhou Liu, as a tear dropped from her face.

"What? Why?" said Aoi.

Zhou Liu's voice begun to tremble.

"He wanted to see "The Great Blue Fox" himself…I told him a long time ago about you…how you saved my life, and returned me to him…he wanted so badly to know who you were…and you killed him."

Aoi turned to her, and more tears came out.

"You killed him!!" said Liu, and she pounded Aoi's chest with her fist.

They became silent for minutes, before Aoi made a response.__

"Liu…I know there is nothing I can do or say to bring him back…and…that no words can express how sorry I am. But…he served a purpose other than his own…and he attacked in the midst of alliance. Perhaps his ambition was the cause of his death…but there is no excuse for why it had to be me."

Zhou Liu's head fell to Aoi's shoulder, and she stared at the glistening moon of the night, and Aoi comforted her by putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I miss him…" whispered Liu.

"I know…" said Aoi.

Kori walked over, looking for Aoi, and saw the two atop the house. She blinked a few times and stared at them. Aoi looked down and saw Kori. They stared at each other for a minute, and Kori turned and slowly walked away, with her head facing the ground.

Aoi wanted to get up and talk to Kori. He wanted to say something but…he couldn't. Zhou Liu needed support more than Kori had right now. Zhou Liu sighed.

"I forgive you…he did his duty and you did yours…that's how it goes, right?" said Zhou Liu, moving her head off Aoi's shoulder.

"I'm okay…really…" said Zhou Liu. She carefully crawled to the edge and jumped down to the ground, and Aoi followed her down. He was going to talk further…but he knew the feeling of losing a father, and he knew it well. He turned back and slowly walked to Kori's room, but it was empty.

Kuan De sat in the moonlight as well, thinking.

__

Flashback

Kuan De placed Shiro upon his horse, and rode back to Aoi, who Aka had been speaking with.

"Where one hero falls another takes his place." Said Aoi.

Aoi looked over his shoulder to see Shiro very wounded, but it was not much surprise to know that he would make it.

"Shiro went off to fight Zhang Liao alone." Said De. "I saw him losing pretty bad, but--"

"You didn't help him?!" said Aoi, standing up. "You simply watched him dying?"

"But Shiro--"

"I don't need excuses. No matter what we do not let each other die!"

Kuan De sighed. Never once, since he had rejoined Aoi, had he trusted him. He was right to…De had betrayed him before. What was to stop him from doing it again?

Aka sat in Shiro's room, looking out the window with his hands laced behind his head. The stars were exuberant; the moon was large and full. It should have been a night of feasts and dancing…but the feeling was cold and morbid. It made the people think back to bad memories, or look back and reflect on their lives, and think how it could have been better.

Aoi found Kori near a very meager pond, but enough to mirror the moon itself. Aoi sat down next to her.

"Why did you walk off?" asked Aoi, gently.

"It's obvious she loves you, Aoi…" said Kori, resting her cheeks on her knees, wrapped in her arms.

"Of course she doesn't…she needed comfort…I killed her father, for god sakes."

"Then why didn't she kill you?"

Aoi looked back at the pond.

"I saved her life…I taught her to fight…I gave her a home…and I returned her to her father…but I took his life without knowing it…I had never even seen his face…"

Aoi and Kori looked back into each other's eyes.

"Kori…I don't care what anybody else thinks about me…by the end of each day, the only clear thought in my mind is praying that you live through the day." Said Aoi.

Kori's eyes teared up and she wrapped her arms around Aoi and held him tightly.

"I don't want to lose you…" said Kori, in a hushed voice. "I can't…"

Aoi's eyes shut and he held her tightly as well.

"In each man's life, he has the choice to keep what he loves…or fight for what he believes in." said Aoi. "Most men cower, and stay home…but I have committed my life to this war."

Kori's heart felt like it was shattered, all over again. Her tears were cold but ran down Aoi's back.

"I only pray this war ends soon…" said Aoi.

Hours later, everyone had fallen asleep. The only noise was sounds of guards having small conversations, and crickets.

Dream

Aoi and Kori stood in front of a trench, when Shadow arrived. Aoi's lips moved and he pointed away. Kori faded and appeared on Shadow, and they disappeared.

The scene blinked into Aoi surrounded by archers. Atop were two men, but one was familiar…someone had betrayed Aoi…

The figure stepped forward and standing there was Kuan De. His face was normal, and he made out the words 'I'm sorry Aoi.'

Aoi woke up immediately. That wasn't when Kuan De betrayed him before…it was in a completely different scene…and Kori was there. His dreams had usually come true, didn't they? Aoi couldn't exact De as the definite suspect, could he?

The next day, at Wei's capitol city of Hefei, Cao Pi walked out to the main room, and sat down in the chair next to the throne.

A man lowered his head and placed the Imperial Seal to the floor for the fourth time. Cao Pi looked over his shoulder to a man, who nodded and Cao Pi smiled. He took up the imperial seal, and became the emperor of Wei.

"I, CAO PI, AM YOUR NEW EMPEROR! I WILL ANNIHILATE SHU AND WU IN THE NAME OF MY FATHER!" shouted Cao Pi, laughing. He extended his arm and pulled a woman to him.

She was a gorgeous woman, with long black hair. The back of her hair was pulled into a ponytail and the front was put into bangs. She wore a dark, black and blue dress that reached her ankles. She was the wife of the tyrant, Cao Pi. Her name was Zhen Ji, and her beautiful face was drowned in gloom, and her eyes drifted away from the dictator. She looked over to Zhang He, who sympathized her greatly. Cao Pi continued his victorious laughter.

A small platoon of soldiers ran up to Aoi and kneeled down.

"Sir, a Wei task force has been sighted in the area.

"Good," said Aoi, "Where are they camped?"

"Well…they seemed to be targeting us so they would probably be hiding somewhere closed."

"Good job, take the day off." Said Aoi, smiling.

The soldiers smiled, and said, "Thank you, sir."

Aoi stepped atop the gates and looked around the fields. There were several grassy hills. Kuan De stepped up next to him, and scoped around.

"There." Said Kuan De, pointing to the path to the great hills. "Their tracks were covered in a short amount of time, not enough to make it effective…I'll attack them."

"Be…careful, De." Said Aoi, trying to ignore his dream of Kuan De's betrayal.

"I won't need to be." Said Kuan De. "But if you see any strange activity, bring reinforcements."

Kuan De took his army out the gates and straight out to the fields. De brought no weighted clothing, such as armory, but his thin, sharp blade. His army consisted of all armored pikesmen on horses.

Kuan De halted, and gestured one man forward.

"Go on foot and covertly check ahead." Whispered Kuan De.

The man nodded and dismounted. He quietly ran up the hill and fell to the ground. He crawled ahead, but saw an empty camp. He turned to Kuan De and gestured it was empty.

_If they want us to come, then we will come._ Said Kuan De.

They moved forward and soldiers charged down from the surrounding hills. One side was lead by Yue Jin, and the other was Yu Jin.

Kuan De tore the blade from it's black sheathe and charged the right side. He leaned to the right and continuously swung the blade at the soldiers. He turned the horse and leaped off. He turned and faced the front lines, slowly pressing forward. He swung his blade to the left and hit a spear down, then cut through the attacker. He spun around a swordsman's attack and severed his head from the back, then stabbed a man through the chest. He jumped up and spun around, blade outward, cutting two men down. He jumped back and leaped off a soldier, and thrusted his blade into a soldier's shoulder and plucked it out, then landed in a crouch position. He swung in a 360º turn and backed away, sheathing his blade quickly. Before he was surrounded, he pulled a knife from a sheathe eight inches from his ankle, and some string from a pocket. He stabbed behind him, and jerked it from the soldier's body, then threw it into a forward man. He yanked the string back and swung the blade in the air rapidly. He cut the throats of his surrounding enemies and pulled the blade back, then sheathed it.

He unsheathed his normal sword and placed it forward. Yu Jin charged from behind De and Yue Jin from in front, both horseback. De stood ready, watching and listening carefully. Yu Jin had a sword, and Yue Jin had a spear. He waited and in seconds, ducked to a spear thrust from Yue Jin and swung around, cutting both horses down. When the two got up they got on both sides of Kuan De.

"So…ready to die?" taunted Yu Jin.

Kuan De did an overhead slash to Yue Jin, who blocked with his spear, and then De put the blade, overhead, behind his back and blocked a sword attack. He quickly spun around Yu Jin and brought his blade down, severing his head.

"Y-Y-Yu Jin!" said Yue Jin. "I'll kill you!" said Yue Jin. Yue Jin ran forward and stabbed with his spear. Kuan De thrust his blade down and twisted it around, then shoved it forward and the tip of the blade touched Yue Jin's chest.

"Nice try…" said De.

De used his left hand and punched the hilt of the blade, and it came out through Yue Jin's back. He twisted the blade and slashed through the left, cutting it open. He looked around to see the task force devastated, but half his forces lost. He kept his blade drawn, due to it's bloody statue, and remounted his horse, then rode his forces back into the gates.

"Good job." Said Aoi, leaning on the wall.

"You didn't send reinforcements." Said De, with a slight glare. "Do you still hold a grudge?"

De left Aoi with the question, and went to his room. Aoi remained leaning on the wall, and a cloaked horseman approached the open gate.

"Leaving so soon, Zhou Liu?" said Aoi, as the cloaked Zhou Liu passed.

"I'm…going to join Wu, Aoi." She said.

"Then I pray we do not meet in battle." He said. Zhou Liu did not respond. "But promise me…if I die, or if Shu or Wei takes over…you won't die in the process."

Zhou Liu, again, did not respond. But she rode off to a city, just a few hours away, to make her way to Wu. Aoi gathered the troops.

"Men…you've done great. I am proud to have worked with you in these past battles. We're finally heading home for some rest!" said Aoi, and the soldiers cheered. "We will head through the Liao province, and for Mt. Dingjun. Lord Zhuge Liang is waiting for us."

The men gathered their things and mounted their horses, and left for Liaozhou. They traveled through night and eventually arrived, and were very relieved to get some sleep. But Aoi looked at the houses around him, remembering old times.

Flashback

Aoi was sixteen, and had stopped being attacked by a masked warrior. The masking and robes were removed, and Aoi's eyes became wide-open to see a beautiful young woman, around his age. Her hair was cut to her shoulders, and it was a shade of brown and black. She wore an ice-blue colored shirt and matching skirt.

"My name is Kori Kaze…" she said.

Aoi sighed, and turned around, and Kori stood there. They stared at each other's eyes and the lock could not be broken. Kori moved in and their lips connected softly. After a few seconds she stopped and hugged Aoi gently.


	25. Rebel or Traitor?

Chapter XXV

Rebel or Traitor?

_Shu…the kingdom is crumbling. Liu Bei is as furious with Guan Yu as I was. I only hope Zhuge Liang can stall the lord, at least until I arrive. But so many generals have died, just this year…unbearable. Blood may be washed from the sword, but it cannot be done from the mind. My blade has cut down more than my share of enemies. I have said it before…and I'm sure of it, now. The war is a lost cause. Hah…I wonder what will happen, now?_

Sun Quan paced restlessly back and forth through his chambers. His eyes were wide in confusion, and his face had been sweating.

"What will we do now?" said Sun Quan. "Zhou Yu is dead…what the hell do we do?!"

"Hah…" said Kan Ze with a small grin. "Your greatest fault was relying on one man to lead your own army."

Sun Quan turned to the man, quickly.

"Then what should I do?" said Sun Quan.

"Guan Yu's death was that of Lu Meng's strategy." Said Kan Ze. "But unfortunately for us, Aoi Kitsune was there to take your two generals down. But they are not the only strategists at our disposal."

"Who, then?"

"Lu Xun. Rivals even that of Pang Tong, or even Zhuge Liang himself!"

"Bring him in." said Sun Quan.

Lu Xun stepped into the room and bowed, then sat down.

"Lu Xun, as you are very well aware of, Zhou Yu and Lu Meng were killed." Said Kan Ze. "Thus…you are to take their place."

Lu Xun stood up, smiling. He bowed down and thanked them, then left to his post.

Meanwhile, Aoi's soldiers marched towards the Shu camp. To his left rode Kori, and to his right Aka. At the back of the army were Shiro Inazuma and Kuan De. The army was very eager to reach the main camp and finally get some rest after decimating Cao Cao at Ye Valley.

_Something's not right,_ Thought Aoi.

A cloaked man stood upon a nearby cliff plateau, overseeing Aoi's army passing. He lifted a longbow and placed an arrow upon the string and looked down upon the army, scoping him.

"Die…" said the man, in a disgruntled voice.

The arrow flew off of the longbow, with a large _twang_ sound. The arrow cut through the air and flew towards Aoi's head. Aka looked to his right and grabbed the arrow before impact, and snapped it in two.Aoi pulled Shadow up and went forward to see a man upon the plateau. The man mounted a horse and charged down a pathway, then towards Aoi. Aoi unsheathed his blade, but the man had taken out a regular bow and held an arrow upon it. The two mounted warriors charged each other, Aoi with his bow and the cloaked figure with his bow. The man fired the arrow, but Aoi twisted his body around and cam back up, then went to the other side and cut at the man, who rolled off the horse to dodge.

The cloak was unveiled. The neckline of his crimson shirt was brought to the tip of his chest, and he wore armor on his right arm alone, reaching from his shoulder to his wrist, and a crimson strap across his chest holding the armor. His head was covered by crimson silk. He wore blue pants with gray straps upon his ankles, and he had two sheathed short swords, and a crimson quiver upon his back.

Aoi lowered his blade but remained vigilant.

"You are Blue Fox, are you not?" said the man.

"Who wants to know?" said Aoi.

"My name is Kuan Mao, son of Kuan Ce. I am the last Kuan to withhold my family's colors, and I will be your assassin as of now." Said Mao.

"What makes you think my army won't take you out right now?" said Aoi.

"Because you would have done that by now." Said Mao.

Aoi dismounted and took out his bow. He sheathed his blade, then the two stared each other off. Kuan De rode to the front lines to see Mao standing there. Mao glanced at De and blinked.

"So De, I see Aoi hasn't killed you yet." Said Mao. "Did he force you to join him? Did he have you at his mercy?"

"I joined of free will, Mao…" said De.

"Hah!" said Mao. "Do you think he even trusts you? You betrayed him once, what's to stop you from doing it again? And I saw that last battle…did Aoi send you reinforcements? Did he even hint at trusting you? This is why I am the last true Kuan!"

"Enough! This is my battle." Said Aoi.

Aoi and Mao glared at each other but backed away. They began running rightward and pulled arrows from their quivers. Mao was quicker to it and fired, but Aoi slid and ducked, dodging the arrow and firing one straight back at him. Mao side-flipped backward and dodged the arrow, then fired another. Aoi ran to the side and dodged, then fired one directly at Mao's head. Mao crouched down and placed the bow on the ground, he stood up and pulled his blades from their sheathes then ran at Aoi. He slashed to Aoi's right hip, and Aoi used his bow to push him away, then he dropped his own bow, and unsheathed his sword. Mao slid around and readied himself. He ran forward and attacked from his right. Aoi blocked and Mao used his left blade to slash again, but Aoi hit it away, then Mao slashed down Aoi's shoulder.

"I expected better from the man who killed Kuan Jin." Said Kuan Mao.

Aoi went onto the offensive; a slash to the right, then another outside slash to the left, he pulled the blade back and stabbed to the left. They were blocked, but as Mao blocked the blow to the left, Aoi slashed across Mao's stomach. Mao thrust both blades forward, and Aoi sidestepped to the right and cut down at him. Mao put his right blade up and blocked it, then spun around and slashed at Aoi. Aoi backed away to avoid the attack.

Aoi and Mao drifted from each other, but both charged back at each other. Aoi slashed hard at Mao, hitting the right blade from grasp, but Mao hit Aoi's sword from his hand as well. He stabbed at Aoi, but Aoi turned and grabbed Mao's wrist, then kicked him away. Aoi twisted around and threw the blade at Mao, who dodged and pulled an arrow from his quiver, then charged at Aoi. Aoi quickly pulled his knife from his leg-sheathe and cut the wood of the arrow in two. Mao backed away and pulled a knife from his waist belt. The two spun through each other and the two blades clashed once and they spun around at each other again, but this time the blades held together, and the two held tightly onto the knives. Aoi took the opportunity and socked Kuan Mao across the face.

"Shouldn't we help him?" asked De.

"He's doing fine." Said Aka. "If he starts dying, we take em out."

As Mao fell, Aoi turned quickly and lifted his blade from the floor, and Mao took up Aoi's bow, and put an arrow to it. They both turned to each other quickly and put each other's weapons to their opponents' face, and held them there.

"Well, it would be a disappointment to waste my arrow on such a weak opponent." Said Mao, retracting the arrow.

Aoi's eyes narrowed, and he said, "And what's to stop me from killing you now."

"Answer your own questions." Said Mao.

Kuan Mao dropped Aoi's bow and sheathed his weapons.

"Until next time, Fox." Said Mao.

Aka rode up to Aoi, who simply sheathed his weapon.

"You're just going to let him go?" said Aka.

"He's no threat to us, we're nearing Mt. Dingjun, let's just get there so we can go home."

Aoi mounted Shadow and continued onward.

Liu Bei's balled fist pounded into the table.

"Dammit, Zhuge Liang!" said Liu Bei. "We must attack Wu, now!"

"My lord," said Zhuge Liang, "I know you are furious with Guan Yu's death. And I must apologize for disobedience, but I will not send these men to their deaths. Lord Aoi Kitsune has not returned, either, and he would be a much-needed general for this battle."

"For all we know, he's dead and buried!" said Zhang Fei, bitterly. "Cao Cao isn't exactly a pushover, and Aoi Kitsune is one general, and his only strength is Guan Yu's men and a few good officers."

"Nonetheless, I have much faith in him." Said Zhuge Liang. "He has done enough in his time to prove such strength that I would send him to Cao Cao, alone."

"We don't have enough damn time!" shouted Liu Bei. "Wu will strike us, first!"

"Lord Zhuge Liang is right, my lord." Said Zhao Yun. "Until Cao Cao is defeated we cannot fight Wu."

"To hell with Cao Cao!" shouted Zhang Fei, after gulping some wine. "What don't you get?! Guan Yu is dead! I want Wu blood upon my blade!"

It was at that moment when Aoi Kitsune stepped in.

"Cao Cao is dead." said Aoi.

"Hah! Cao Cao has been defeated." Said Zhang Fei. "Now we can attack Wu."

"No, we can't." said Aoi. "Where one falls another will take his place, in this case Cao Cao's son."

Liu Bei's fist clenched to the extent of a trickle of blood.

"Aoi Kitsune," said Liu Bei, "I am very happy to know you have beaten Cao Cao. But I am ordering a march onto Yi Ling. If you disobey my orders, then you _will_ be executed!"

Aoi's expressions remained serious, with no fear whatsoever.

"I disobey." Said Aoi Kitsune. "I refuse to send my men to their graves. They just came back from days of walking and two battles, dammit!"

Zhuge Liang looked at him.

__

Flashback

"The fox is a cunning creature, indeed." Said Zhuge Liang. "However, fate forges it's own path. If Lord Aoi Kitsune has truly fallen, it is a sign for you to forge your own as well."

"You ask for death through disobedience?" said Liu Bei.

"I refuse to send them to death through unnecessary combat, rather you order it or not."

Aoi and Liu Bei simply stared at each other. Liu Bei knew well that Aoi was a great general, and an asset to his army. Aoi knew this as well, and he challenged Liu Bei.

"I do not care of your opinion as of this moment." Said Liu Bei. "But we will attack Wu, and you will be there."

Liu Bei stood up and left the room.

"You would risk your life for a cause other than your own?" asked Zhuge Liang. Aoi looked at him.

"I just don't want my soldiers to die for a man they hardly know." Said Aoi, leaving the room.

"Do you trust me?" asked De, who had been waiting outside of the room.

Aoi stopped and turned to De.

"I trust those who deserve it." Said Aoi.

"Answer my question, do you trust me?" Said De.

"You saved Kori and took out a few Wei generals, so I will trust you." Said Aoi in a reluctant tone.

De did not reply, but rather left to his quarters when Liu Bei called upon an assembly.

"Our blood has been spilt." Said Liu Bei. "My oath brother, Guan Yu, has been slain by Wu! We cannot let this pass! We will charge to Yi Ling and fight head-to-head with Sun Quan!"

Aka stood up angrily.

"We cannot fight this battle!" shouted Aka. "This will only lead to more of Shu's bloodshed! We've dealt with enough, for now!"

Liu Bei turned his head to Aka.

"It is not your choice to make!" said Liu Bei. "Disobey and you face treason."

Aoi stood up with him.

"Then I am a traitor as well." Said Aoi.

Then stood Shiro.

"I won't fight a battle that we don't need to." Said Shiro.

Kori and De stood up as well, refusing to go.

Liu Bei's fury cultivated more and more, he clenched his fist.

"And you see yourself worthy of even knowing Guan Yu?!" said Liu Bei, pointing at Aoi.

"I avenged him, by my own blade." Said Aoi. "I, alone, killed Lu Meng and Zhou Yu. Then I butchered Xiahou Dun and Cao Cao. My officers assassinated Zhang Liao. You have _no_ right to even think myself vermin to your name!"

"And if you still seek virtue then you know you will go to Yi Ling." Said Liu Bei.

"Do you seek death so much that you risk the lives of your own men?" said Aoi. "Do you realize if we lose this battle, that we will have countless casualties? We will go to Yi Ling…but I swear that you will regret it."

As the assembly had ended, Aoi sat next to Zhuge Liang.

"So, any bright ideas?" asked Aoi.

"Liu Bei is blind to any advisory, both you and I know that. But I do have one idea, simply a labyrinth."

"What?"

"A great maze, I can form such a thing to stall should Liu Bei retreat, they will have to go through the maze to attack us, and they will fall."

"I see, how will it work? I'm sure someone will be able to get through it." Said Aoi.

"The maze will have great stones that will be controlled by watchmen." Said Zhuge Liang.

"I can help you. Send Kuan De and Aka Usagi to do maze work, they will help."

"My thanks. We must prepare for war, however. Until we meet again."

Liu Bei's army left their gates and headed for Yi Ling. In the center of the army was Liu Bei and his Prime Minister, Zhuge Liang. On the right flank were Aoi's forces, and on the left was Zhang Fei's. The vanguard was Huang Zhong and Zhang Fei, while Wei Yan took the rear flank.

It was in few weeks that the army had reached the fields of Yi Ling. Zhuge Liang had advanced much quicker and infiltrated the outskirts, building, and Liu Bei remained in the main camp, with several watchtowers.

Across the lands of muddy dirt and lakes stood Wu's camp, commanded by Lu Xun. Zhang Fei, Guan Xing, and Zhang Bao took the front lines. Both descendants of the oath brothers. Zhang Bao was no less strong than his father, Zhang Fei, was. He wore green plated armor on his chest, legs, and to his elbows. He had no facial hair and his brown hair had stood up on it's own. He held deadly twin spears but had one blade to his waist.

Aoi led a separate army. He took not far behind the front lines. Kori took the right flank, Shiro took the left, Zhao Yun rode alongside Aoi, and elite soldiers heavily guarded the rear.

Guan Xing wore the same green armor, and his helmet covered his black hair. He had a small beard that went two inches off his chin, but no mustache. His weapon was the very blade once held by Guan Yu, before death.

Three captains rushed to Lu Xun's side and bowed down.

"My lord, when shall you strike? Shu's force is powerful!" said one captain.

"I will initiate our attack soon enough." Said Lu Xun, with a smile. He turned and looked to Gan Ning, Zhou Tai, and Huang Gai. "Gan Ning, ready your attack run at these coordinates."

Lu Xun placed a pin into a point in the map.

"Use surprise attacks, do not let them see you before you strike." Said Lu Xun.

"Yeah, sure." Said Gan Ning with an anxious grin. His long scimitar rested on his shoulder. He took up a small cavalry and mounted his horse, then charged to his coordinates.

"Lord Zhou Tai, you know what to do." Said Lu Xun. "Take officers Zhu Ran and Han Dang with you in the attack."

Zhou Tai nodded silently, and left with his forces. Kan Ze stepped up next to Lu Xun.

"Are you sure this will work?" said Kan Ze. "Are you so sure that the Sleeping Dragon will not have a counter-scheme?"

"Liu Bei is too arrogant to listen to advisory." Said Lu Xun. "I am doubtful he can win at this moment."

"Why do you think that Liu Bei will not listen?"

"Because if he did, would he have attacked?"

Ling Tong of Wu took the front lines with a large cavalry consisting of spears and archery. Zhang Fei's men took up iron shields and charged heavily the rain of bolts and arrows. But the enemy archers retreated, but the spearmen stayed.

"It is finished." Said Zhuge Liang. "The maze is complete. All we can do is wait."

Zhuge Liang turned to Aka Usagi and Kuan De.

"Kuan De, I will ask you to guard the entrance of the maze." Said Zhuge Liang. "And Aka, you will control the maze gates. Do not allow them to escape!"

They both nodded and left to their placements.

Zhang Fei charged into the army of horsemen, followed by Guan Xing and Zhang Bao. Zhang Fei moved his head tot he left, dodging a blow the head. He quickly thrust his pike through the attacker and killed him. He waved his pike back upward and severed a horseman's head.

Guan Xing rode to the left of Zhang Fei. He hit a spear up and twisted his horse around, then cut the man down. Half of Zhang Fei's went deeper into the army, while the other half attacked the front lines. Zhang Bao led the deeper force.

Zhang Bao's legs were tightly strapped onto the horse's saddle. He held his two spears tightly and swung his body around in a circular motion, cutting dangerously at his enemies.

Zhang Bao wound around and his twin spears cut three men. He saw ahead of him two mounted spearmen coming at him, and pulled up, thrusting the blades through the enemies. He turned his horse around and pointed to more mounted enemies. He charged through and attacked with motions of swinging his body and blades to the right and back, then coming up and slashing normally.

"There is Ling Tong of Wu!" shouted Zhang Fei, pointing to the officer. "Annihilate him at once!"

Guan Xing had dismounted. He turned to the right and swung his blade with him, cutting one swordsman down. He regripped the blade and turned to the right to dodge an attacker, then faced him and cut him down. He turned to see Ling Tong, and ran at him.

Aoi kept his army in waiting, in case of an ambush. He placed his quiver on Shadow and pulled out a wide, open backpack, and put all his arrows inside.

Ling Tong wore red and golden chest armor. He wore a golden, pointed helmet and his mustache was connected to his small beard. His nose was small, but wide, and his shoulder armor reached his wrists, and was moderately muscular. He unsheathed his broadsword and his horse leaped over Zhang Fei, charging at Guan Xing. Xing crouched down and lifted a dagger, then held it onto his blade.

"For the glory of my father…" said Guan Xing, lightly.

Ling Tong slashed his sword at Guan Xing, who blocked with his father's blade. He moved quickly, and just after Ling Tong had passed he threw the dagger at Ling Tong. It hit just below the base of Ling Tong's neck, and his back had begun to drag. Zhang Bao charged as fast as his horse would go and he begun to gain on Ling Tong. He lifted one of his spears and threw it at Tong, and the spear broke the helmet of its target. Ling Tong fell, dead off his horse, and as Zhang Bao approached he pulled the spear out and regripped it.

"Let's keep moving!" shouted Zhang Fei.

Pan Zhang charged out with a large infantry force. Pan Zhang was muscular and had similar armor to Ling Tong. His weapons were twin longswords, and he wore silver facial armor as well as a helmet.

Zhang Fei charged the ranks ahead of his army. As the two closed in on each other they thrust one blade forward, but they clashed heavily brining both of them down. Zhang Fei and Pan Zhang rolled along the ground, and soldiers surrounded them. Zhang Fei's eye moved around, watching his surrounding enemies. But he looked up to see a single arrow fly, and it hit the neck of a man to his right. Aoi's army charged down from the mountain towards Pan Zhang's army. Zhang Fei smirked and spun in a full circle, pike extended, and his surrounding enemies fell dead on the floor. Pan Zhang ran at Zhang Fei and swung his left blade hard at Zhang Fei. Fei blocked on the inside and swung at Zhang's legs, but Zhang plunged his right blade down and blocked.

Aoi's army collided with the enemy's left flank, and Ma Chao appeared in the right. Zhao Yun thrust his spear to his right and impaled a soldier, then brought it back and slashed, again, to the right. Aoi aimed his bow leftward and fired three arrows, and each had hit a soldier. Aoi quickly brought it upwards to his right and shot down a soldier, who was no more than a foot away from cutting Aoi down. Shadow suddenly leaped into the air as Aoi aimed, and he shot a soldier down.

Pan Zhang brought his left blade up and uppercut at Zhang Fei. Fei pivoted to his right and stabbed forwardly at Pan Zhang. Zhang stepped back and used his right sword to hack at Fei, who trust the pole of his pike at it and managed to block.

Ma Chao took the rear out and used his cavalry to advance through the gate. Soldiers leaped from atop the gate at Ma Chao, but Chao turned around and thrust his blade upward to his left, and cut through them easily.

Aoi jumped off his horse with three arrows drawn. As he landed he shot down the men in front of him, then turned and shot down a close attacker. A spearman leaped into the air towards Aoi, but before he could plunge his spear, Zhao Yun rode in and cut through his torso roughly.

Zhang Fei turned and swung his blade at Pan Zhang, who blocked with his left and stabbed with his right. Zhang Fei turned slightly and grabbed Zhang's right wrist, and plucked the sword away, then backed away. He turned and rolled to his left as Guan Xing ran in and slashed at him. Pan Zhang stood and saw Zhang Fei and Guan Xing together.

"For Guan Yu!" shouted Zhang Fei.

Zhang Fei and Guan Xing both ran at Pan Zhang. Zhang was sure of his death now. Zhang Fei and Guan Xing were both very powerful. They also had advantage in number and attack range. They had a pike and spear, while Zhang had a mere longsword.

Zhang slashed downright, hitting Xing's attack away, then brought it up to the left hitting Fei's blade away.

Ma Chao whirled his spear upon his stallion. He approached the enemy soldiers and whirled it to the right, uppercutting a few soldiers, then repeated on his left. He leaned into the right side and repeatedly slashed back and forth, until no man would approach him. But Ma Chao's smirk became grim. He looked up to his right and gasped…he fell dead on the ground with a large gash across his chest.

Guan Xing stabbed through Zhang's right hip. Zhang Fei took his chance and leaped forward, and hurled his blade into Zhang's shoulder. And it came out on the other side, and then Guan Xing beheaded the warrior.

Zhang Fei relentlessly rampaged the field. He mounted his horse and charged through the gate, and Huang Zhong went on foot. Aoi mounted Shadow and looked through the gate. Atop a hill he saw a young woman.

__

Liu? thought Aoi.

Zhang Fei continued his charge, but suddenly a lone horseman had leaped in the air. Aoi felt like it was all in slow motion. Zhang Fei looked slowly to his upper right to see Gan Ning's blade cut through his torso very quickly, and he came out behind Zhang Fei.

Zhang Fei fell off his horse, and his grip on his spear fell from grasp.

"Guan Yu…I will--see you soon." Said Zhang Fei…he died there on that dirt. Gan Ning landed and turned towards the gate entrance, soldiers appeared down the hill and they charged. Aoi moved out of the way of the charging cavalry, but Huang Zhong shot horseman after horseman down. Gan Ning set his sights on the old man and charged at him.

__

Decrepit fool thought Gan Ning.

Huang Zhong pulled an arrow from his quiver and fired at Gan Ning. Ning moved his horse to his left and came around close enough to cut a fatal blow to Huang Zhong's torso.

Huang Zhong's eyes widened and blood stained his clothes, but almost as in slow motion he twisted around and fired one last arrow at Gan Ning. The arrow flew into the air and into Gan Ning's head. Huang Zhong fell to the ground, and his breath had stopped.

Gan Ning's vision became hazy, and blood was pouring down the side of his head. He pulled back away from the battle but away from all of the camps. He dashed for miles until he came to a stop at a small grassy area. He dismounted and leaned on a tree, and he dragged down.

"They'll hear the bells…in…the heavens…" said Gan Ning.

Gan Ning's eyes closed and he died with a grin.

Aoi rode up past the gate and saw Zhou Liu. He pulled his bow up and fired an arrow. She blinked and it sifted her hair. She trembled slightly and looked at Aoi's face. It was serious but calm at the same time. He drew another arrow and pulled it back, but held it tightly. Zhou Liu shook her head at the ground, and then ran at Aoi with her rapier drawn, but Aoi held his arrow in place. In a mere few feet away from Zhou Liu, Aoi fired his arrow into the hilt of Zhou Liu's rapier. It flew from reach, and Aoi used his bow to pin Zhou Liu to the floor. He pulled another arrow and placed it on the string.

"Liu…I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to kill you." Said Aoi. "But they will, so get out of this war before you get hurt."

"I have my own life, Aoi. You're not my father." Said Zhou Liu.

"I'm not trying to be, but if you don't leave you will get hurt."

"Why? Because I'm a woman? Because I'm too immature that I cannot handle my own blade?"

Aoi pointed his bow at her quickly and pulled the idol arrow on the string.

"In five seconds this arrow leaves my bow and blood spurts from your skull." Said Aoi. "Unless you leave now."

"You won't do it." Said Liu.

"Five."

"You said it yourself you wouldn't."

"Four."

"Aoi, stop it."

"Three."

Zhou Liu hesitated but lifted her blade, she sheathed it and turned away, glaring at Aoi.

"Next time I won't hesitate to kill you…"

"Two."

It was at that point that Zhou Liu left. Aoi sighed and placed the arrow into his backpack, then lowered his bow.

Lu Xun stood atop the gates of his main camp. A soldier reported in quickly.

"My liege, Ling Tong, Pan Zhang, and Gan Ning have all been killed in battle." Said the messenger. "But it is reported that three Tiger Generals were killed in the process."

Lu Xun turned to the man and nodded.

"Excellent." He said. "We can initiate our plan soon."

The soldier left and Lu Xun turned back to the battlefield.

"Zhuge Liang," said Lu Xun. "This battle will be your downfall."

Shiro and Kori rode up to the front lines of the army to see the entire enemy army dead.

"Look's like we missed out on the action." Said Shiro.

"No fun." Said Kori.

"No…neither was the fight." Said Aoi, standing up. "Let's move out."

Zhao Yun nodded and they rode through the gates.

Zhang Bao rode up to see his father dead on the floor. He jumped off his horse and ran to the fallen general.Guan Xing approached Bao slowly.

"Wu has taken both of our fathers." Said Zhang Bao. "Unacceptable!"

Zhang Bao stood up and turned to Guan Xing.

"We have sworn oath just as our fathers before us. So brother, let us charge to the battlefield!"

"Yes, let us bring forth a new era, where the world of men trembles beneath our blades!" said Guan Xing. They mounted their horses and rode to the Shu camp. When it was clear the rest of the army had arrived, and begun feasting. Aka and De remained at Zhuge Liang's camp, however. Aoi, Shiro, and Kori stayed outside after an early meal, staying on vigilant guard.

In the largest tent, the feast resumed with wild laughter and a few drunk fights. Inside was a long table and in the corners were several jugs of wine. Aoi sighed in embarrassment but looked towards the tent, then blinked. He saw a man in all black, with no armor, approach the back of the tent very quietly.

_De?_ Thought Aoi.

"Shiro, come with me." Said Aoi. Aoi grabbed his bow and quickly put on his backpack of arrows. Shiro nodded in response and they ran to the front entrance of the tent.

Aoi walked in quickly with his bow drawn and everyone looked at him; he continued his walk and pulled an arrow upon the string.

"Somebody stop him!" shouted a soldier. "He's committing treason!"

A soldier drew his blade and ran at Aoi, but Shiro used the pole of his spear to block the sword. Aoi fired in Liu Bei's direction, and the arrow flew right next to Liu Bei's head, but it hit a man wearing a black mask and black silk clothing straight in the head.

Four more of them dropped from what seemed to be a ceiling, and landed on the table. They ran very hastily at Liu Bei, but Liu Bei's bodyguards jumped upon the table. Guan Xing and Zhang Bao also grabbed their blades and ran to the assassins. Aoi pulled another arrow from his bow and aimed carefully, then shot the center attacker down. The remaining two held twin reverse-style blades.

The right attacker attacked Liu Bei's right bodyguard. He slashed his left sword at him, then used his right to hold his opponent's sword, and used his left to cut the man down. But an arrow to the head ended his life.

The left had twin pikes with small handles. He hit the bodyguard's blade downright and beheaded him quickly, but Guan Xing leaped into the air and cut him down from behind. Aoi lowered his bow and placed his newly drawn arrow into his backpack.

The last attacker stayed in the rear. He held twin long knives, and daggers, to on his waist. Two soldiers ran at him with spears. He jumped to his right and his hand landed on the right soldier's shoulder, and he let himself fall downward, ripping his knife through the soldier. As he landed he took a dagger from his belt and threw it into the left soldier's neck, killing him. He moved his head to the left and dodged a stab from a spear, then grabbed the pole just under the spearhead and pulled it and the soldier forward, let go, and stabbed him in the stomach quickly. As he removed the blade from the man's stomach he turned and cut him down from behind. As he turned quickly he hastily dropped lower, dodging an arrow. He jumped backwards, spinning rapidly and double-kicked a rear attacker. As the soldier landed he thrust his knife into the man's heart. He then set is eyes on Aoi, smirking under his veil.

The assassin charged Aoi, who took another arrow from his bow and fired. The assassin dodged the arrow and one more. He lunged at Aoi when an arrow with ice around the head had pierced through the assassin, killing on impact. Aoi looked to his right to see Kori with her shortbow, smiling.

"Took you long enough." Said Aoi.

"Just thought I'd have some fun." Said Kori.

Shiro lowered his spear's pole and the soldier who had tried to attack Aoi looked around embarrassed.

"Sorry, Lord Kitsune…" said the soldier.

"Understandable mistake…don't let it happen again." Said Aoi.

Aoi left the room. The armies were idle for two days before Liu Bei made his move. Zhang Bao was the vanguard, Aoi's army took the rear, Guan Xing took the right, Zhao Yun took the left, and Liu Bei in the center.

_Wu will die in this very battle,_ thought Liu Bei, _and when they do I will have avenged my brothers._

As they begun leaving the camp, Liu Bei was shaking in fury. Both Guan Yu and Zhang Fei's death were by that of Wu's blade. He could not even try to break a smile or listen to any reasoning all he could think about was winning this battle. But his concentration was thrashed when the sound of hundreds of bowstrings fly into the camps, incinerating their camp, but it did not stop there. All seven main camps were burned down.

Wu's main force appeared in the forefront, while Zhou Tai's secondary force appeared from the rear. Zhou Tai's force consisted of two officers, Han Dang and Zhu Ran.

Han Dang wore a mere vest, revealing scars from his old days as a sea pirate. He had a scar down his forehead passing across his eye, and wore a red headband, holding his hair on end, and his spear in his hand.

Zhu Ran wore red body armor and gold leg armor. He had no facial hair, and wore a golden helmet. His shirt was sleeveless and he held a simple longsword.

"Well, busy day ahead of us." Said Aoi.

Liu Bei was in panic to know his camps were incinerated, and his army isolated. Aoi pulled an arrow from his bow and aimed at Zhou Tai's army, moving it back and forth. The soldiers were all frozen in their steps, not yet attacking. Zhou Tai thrust his blade forward, his army charged, as did the main force.

"WE HAVE TO RETREAT!" shouted Aoi.

Liu Bei unsheathed his twin swords, and rode forward. His blades hacked upward and cut two men down. Aoi fired his arrow into a soldier and put his bow away. He unsheathed his blade and charged. Kori used her shortbow and Shiro used his spear. Kori pulled an arrow from the quivers upon her horse. He pulled it on the string for two seconds and shot it into the neck of a soldier. She pulled another and moved the bow to the left, and shot down another. Aoi looked to his right and stabbed a soldier through the heart, then hacked his blade to the left and took yet another down.

Shiro charged upon his horse, and slashed twice to his right and a hack downward to his left. His horse shifted to the left, quickly and leaped into the air. The wind shot through the horse and it landed hard on top of Wu soldiers. Shiro fell backward, but held tightly onto the reigns and pulled himself up, stabbing on his right side.

Aoi hacked to his right and left, then thrust it downright. He looked up to see Zhou Tai riding towards him quickly, then thrust his blade up and hit Tai's blade away. They turned and charged each other once more. Zhou Tai made the first move and slashed at Aoi's waist and back of his head. Aoi blocked the first and put his blade behind him and blocked one more. He left Zhou Tai quickly and rode to Liu Bei. Kori and Shiro turned as well and rode as fast as they could.

"Liu Bei!" shouted Aoi. "We have to leave now! If we don't we all die."

"I REFUSE TO RETREAT FROM SUCH FILTH!" said Liu Bei.

"GUAN YU SAID THE SAME THING, AND THAT WAS WHAT BROUGHT THIS BATTLE." Shouted Aoi.

Two enemies stood in front of the dismounted Liu Bei. He hit the right soldier's blade with his own and repeated on the left, then cut through the right soldier and pivoted behind the left, and hacked through his back and cut him down as well. Kori lifted her bow and shot a soldier down behind Liu Bei.

Liu Bei gritted his teeth but agreed, and quickly remounted. He turned and ordered a retreat through the opening in the Wu forces.

"This way, Zhuge Liang is waiting for us." Said Aoi. Shu's army retreated, panic-stricken. They kept a very hasty pace going.In days they reached their maze, Wu was again on their tail.

"Liu Bei, retreat through the maze! We'll stall them!" said Aoi. "Kori, Shiro, you go with him."

"Why do you always get to have the fun?" said Shiro.

"That's an order, move!"

They nodded and retreated through the castle. Lu Xun and Zhou Tai took the front lines. Lu Xun held a broadsword. It was very clean across its silver blade that could shine with the brightness of day itself. Aoi lifted his bow and fired five arrows a shot. Random infantry fell down and occasionally took a few with them.

"CHARGE THROUGH THEM!" shouted Lu Xun. "Liu Bei is in there!"

He slowly had stepped back but continued his fire. He pulled one arrow back and aimed carefully, then shot it. It passed Lu Xun's face, sifting his sideburns, and hitting his bodyguard.

Aoi continuously pulled three arrows and fired randomly. He gritted his teeth and retreated into the maze.

_I have to find Kori, _thought Aoi.

Wu entered the maze. It was very dark, but visible. Most walls were narrow, and some places were uncovered by light.

"Spread out, travel in the biggest group possible." Said Lu Xun. "Overrun the maze!"

And they ran throughout the maze. But Kori had fallen behind Liu Bei...she was lost. But Shiro was not able to go back, under strict order.

"We have to go back, she'll be killed!" said Shiro.

He argued with Liu Bei, they were halfway through the maze, going through narrow passes.

"We cannot afford to go back!" shouted Liu Bei. "That is my word."

_Aoi, you better pull a miracle out right now. _Thought Shiro.

Lu Xun became entangled in the web of the maze. All the paths looked exactly alike. His mind was throbbing in frustration, unable to find his way out, but he was startled to hear a rock fall down a nearby wall. Lu Xun immediately looked in that direction and smiled.

Kori ran through the maze, unable to find Shiro or Aoi.

"Where are they?" said Kori.

She made the next pass, an open space with three openings, one on each end. Her eyes opened and her breath stopped when she saw a large Wu attack force just fifty feet from her. Most of them were swordsmen but there were archers with their bows ready. She blinked and backed away but fell on the ground; the archers pulled their arrows on the strings of their bows.

Shiro had narrowed his eyes at Liu Bei, who casually rode through the maze. But suddenly an arrow hit his head and he fell to the rocky floor. Shiro looked up and behind him to see Lu Xun atop a rock, then he turned back and left.

Aoi rode very rapidly through the maze, with only one clear thought in his mind. He had to find Kori before Wu did. But then he saw her, on the floor and archers ready. He tried to get to her but the arrows fired…it was as if it came all so…slow. He could see the arrows coming, but he could not possibly get to them in time. There were four of them, but…something happened. Kuan De had slid down the rocks and ran in front of Kori, facing her with his arms extended, and time sped up again.

The four arrows flew into Kuan De's back and soon two more, putting him off balance. Blood spurted from the gritting of his teeth, and he winced. Aoi blinked in both terror and relief, his mind staggered within itself. De looked back at Kori.

"R-run!" he said. A tear streamed from her face, as she stood up.

"I'll miss you…" she said. De made a motion to leave immediately. Aoi rode to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her upon Shadow.

De's blade tore out from its sheathe for the final time, and he charged his enemies.

"Let's go!" shouted De.

__

I thank the gods for you, De. Thought Aoi.

De smiled and spat out blood. He put his blade behind him and charged quickly towards the ocean of blood colored armor. His blade was a swift and sharp blade, invented by his own family, a race of godly merceneries, and through their blades the legend lived. De roared and slashed up a spearhead, then cut through the torso of the soldier. A swordsman stabbed at him,a nd he spun tot he right, and backstabbed the soldier. He came up with his blade ina reverse-style, the blade facing the ground.

He charged again and put the reversed-blade forward, cutting under two soldiers and killing on impact. He turned and hacked a blade to the left, then turned the blade and slit the soldier's throat. He brought the blade behind his head and blocked another attack, then back kicked the soldier. Quickly De spun around the soldier and back-stabbed him through the heart, then brought the bloody sword out and upper-cut a man's head. He held the blade normally with two hands, and spun around rightward slashing two spears away, then turned back left and blocked a sword. He slid his blade up and beheaded the attacked, then leaped over the soldier next to him, landing on his chest. His sword impaled the soldier on impact, then he leaped off and pulled the blade out. As he leaped he jumped in a spinning motion and slit two throats with a wide spin-slash. When he landed he crouched and dodged a sword blow, and then severed the attacker's legs. He turned around and blocked an attack with both hands on one knee.

De rolled to the right and got up before the attacker, and stabbed through the rib-cage, roaring with a battle cry. Blood was swimming from his arrow wounds, lips, and a gash was made to his left ribs.

More soldiers charged De. De swung hard to his lower right and left, then spun around with a series of slashes, all knocking attacks away. Spears came from his left, so he lunged to his right and did a double slash. The first knocked the open blades away, the second killed two soldiers. He landed and, while crouching, he did a wide slash in a full-circle, badly wounding soldiers and bringing them to the ground. He viciously beheaded two of them before a soldier cut his back. He glared and swung hard around and killed the attacker. He charged forward, doing a series of quick slashes; a slash downward to the right and bringing it up severing a head, spinning and beheading a soldier from the behind, ducking to dodge a blow and cutting through the soldiers abdomin. He spun around and repeated his attack, breaking a hole in their forces.

"Stop!" came a voice. "Cease attack."

Out of the crowd came a dismounted Zhou Tai. But something different was about him…he and De's blades were the same. Same sheathe design, and blade design. Difference was, De's was covered in bloodshed. De tore the curved, silk black sheathe from his belt and sheathed his sword.

"This fight will be mine, don't interfere." Said Zhou Tai.

Zhou Tai unsheathed his blade and ran at De. De winced and blocked the forward slash with his sheathe, and Zhou Tai passed. De spun around rightward and blocked an attack to his right leg, again, with his sheathe.

De did not unsheathe his blade, but Zhou Tai continued attacking. He threw an attack to De's right arm and quickly spun and hacked down at De's shoulder, but they were both blocked.

"Filthy coward, unsheathe your sword!" said Zhou Tai.

Kuan De backed away and spat blood on the floor. He slowly bared his blade and threw the sheathe down. De brought the blade forward and readied himself. They stared eachother down and charged valiantly. De and Tai had charged straight at eachother, and they clashed their blades. De used a wide, flat, forward slash to the right, while Zhou Tai used a double-gripped, low slash to the left. The two slid forward, and after two seconds a wound ripped open in Zhou Tai's chest, and De's stomach. De took it worse as he was already wounded as it is. Blood was all over him, and it wasn't only his own. Wounded, if not dead, Wu blood was on his clothing and some on his face.

"G-Give it up…there's no…point in fighting anymore." Stuttered De.

He looked at Zhou Tai and chuckled a little.

"Insolent moron." Said Zhou Tai.

De's eyes felt as though they burned with the hellish image of a phoenix. He and Zhou Tai charged eachother once more. Their blades clashed at a phenominal speed. Their movements were both swift and amazingly fast. They had both turned and De made the offensive. He made a fast stab to the waistline, but Zhou Tai dodged and hacked at De's ribs. De put the blade upside-down to the side and blocked, then twisted it to make an agile stab to Zhou Tai's stomach. Zhou Tai dashed leftward and hacked again at De quickly. De slashed Tai's blade hard and fast, hitting it up, then flipped it over and did a swift slash to the hips, only to be dodged, and Tai made a quick movement, De's vision overlooked it. The two titans backed away…the entire army was quiet. Nothing could be heard except the hard breathing of both warriors. De and Tai were both staring at eachother. De's eyes busted open and he vomited blood, that swam from his lips to the cold, rocky, muddy floor of the labrynth. De's bloody teeth gritted themselves, his left eye went blind. His body's pain was a minority in comparison to his rage.

__

The phoenix, the dragon…thought De. _The lightning, the fire…the soldier, the war….my sword, their death….myself….the phoenix…_

De put his blade in a reverse-grip and charged with a greater speed, and Zhou Tai did as well. Zhou Tai held his blade straight outward with the hilt, gripped with both hands, resting lightly on his hips. De's thoughts were muffling from blood loss. He took in a breath and their blades clashed. At immediate contact, De pulled the blade back, spinning, and made a deep stab through the back. Zhou Tai's eyes widened. As if they were tears, streams of blood trickled from De's eyes, his lungs begun to restrict.

__

I missed…thought De.

The stab had not damaged any major organs, but it was deep. De pulled his blade out lightly. Zhou Tai ran forward and turned. De slashed at Zhou Tai's head but Tai managed to back away and it made a cut down his face, hitting from the left eyebrow to his left cheek, but luckily for Zhou Tai it had not cut his eye out. Zhou Tai winced and fell to his knees, but but his left foot on the ground and supported on that leg. His right arm was covered in a blood stream generating from his shoulder blade. Zhou Tai's sword, the blade that was seemingly a mere duplicate of De's rested on the ground, with the lightest grip on the hilt.

De stared into Zhou Tai's eyes. Tai's figure continously blurred. He breathed heavily, then flipped his blade back up and held it tightly.

"Your lord will join you soon…" said De with a delerious smirk.

He raised his blade, and one spear-wielding peon roared and ran at De….De felt colder. He looked down to see a spear, with a wooden pole, impaled through his chest. His one deadening eye drifted upward. Before the soldier could react, De flipped his blade over and did an upper-cut slash, severing the spear. He turned quickly, and as the soldier gasped, he did a powerful downward slash. De's blade struck into the muddy floor…there was a short pause. The soldier's spear dropped to the floor and he fell back. With impact to the floor a long, straight gash opened from head to pelvis, and blood burst out of it, spraying everywhere. Blood rained onto De's dead-expressioned face. He made very small, loud breaths. Three swordsman ran at De. De hacked upward and hit the first attacker's sword up and let him pass. Then lowered and stabbed the second one through the heart. He pulled his blade back and spun. He ducked low while spinning, blade out, and cut through the stomach of the third soldier. The first soldier turned around and was about to attack, but stopped. De didn't stand up. He remained in his crouching position.

__

The phoenix, the dragon…thought De. _The lightning, the fire…the soldier, the war….my sword, their death….myself….the phoenix. My death…the chaos ends…as they go on…the war rages._

De smiled and coughed a little more blood.

"Sh--shit…" whispered De.

De fell flat on the mud…his hoarse breathing couldn't be heard any longer. Every soldier was silent…not one had anything to say…everyone was speechless.

Zhou Tai dropped his blade and stood up, holding his shoulder wound. He slowly walked over to De's corpse and rolled him onto his back. His eyes were rolled back…and he was dead. Zhou Tai used two fingers to shut De's eyes. Then bowed in respectful grief. He sheathed his blade and took up De's. He sheathed De's and walked slowly over to a captain.

"Take this…have it sent to this man's family…" said Zhou Tai.

Aoi rode himself and Kori to safety and dismounted, pointing to a small path.

"Kori, I want you to take that route. It's a long but safe path back to Zhuge Liang. He will escort you back."

Kori's tears couldn't be restrained when she saw De die.

"I can't…please stay with me, please."

"Kori, no. Just go…now, go."

"Aoi."

"There's no time, GO!"

Kori waited a minute, but left. Aoi sighed and ran through the next path. But something was amiss, a strong feeling of anxiety and worry. As he walked to the center, Wu archers appeared from all sides, Aoi took out his bow and aimed around, but there was nothing he could do. He suddenly heard a clapping sound, and turned to see Lu Xun watching.

"Lord Aoi Kitsune, the Blue Fox, the Black Dragon…caught in a mouse trap." Said Lu Xun.

"How did you…" Aoi begun.

A man stepped forward. Aoi's eyes opened widely, his heart stopped; all thoughts in his mind had incinerated to ashes. His bow nearly dropped from his grasp to see the man.

Whether he wanted to believe it or not, Aka Usagi stood next to Lu Xun with a dead face expression.

"Aoi…I'm sorry." Said Aka.

"You…_you _betrayed me?!" said Aoi.

Two soldiers came up from behind Aoi and bound his hands with chain and brought him back to the archers, then kicked him to his knees.

"If not for your friends sudden defection…you would not be in this mess, and Liu Bei would be alive." Said Lu Xun.

Aoi's eyes were frozen on Aka, his hands fumbling around.

"Aka…what sickens me, is that I trusted you most of all."

Aoi suddenly turned behind an archer and arrows flew into the archer. He took an arrow from his quiver and stabbed a soldier through the neck, and repeated for the second guard. He then took the archer's bow and fired an arrow into the archer to his right, six remained. He ran very quickly to the next one, and rolled to dodge the arrows. Then came up behind him and snapped his neck. As the archer slowly fell to the ground, Aoi pulled an arrow from the archer's quiver and fired it at the right-most soldier.

Aoi ducked and dodged an arrow from the attacker straight across from him, and ran to the closest soldier. Before Aoi could reach him, the archer shot an arrow into his shoulder. He gave it no mind as he pulled three arrows from his backpack quiver and thrust them into the man's chest, turned him and shielded himself from two arrows. He pulled on of the arrows out and fired at the left archer. He pulled one more arrow out and shot down the last man, quickly pulled one more and fired around to his right, straight at Lu Xun. The arrow slowly moved towards Lu Xun, who could hardly dodge it. The arrow pierced his shoulder. Aoi first took the arrow out of his shoulder, then grabbed his bow and his sheathed blade and climbed up to Aka's level. Aoi dropped his bow and unsheathed his blade; Aka removed the large great sword from his back.

"In all days of my life…in all this war I never thought you would sink so low as to betray me." Said Aoi.

"There are no words that can come from my mouth that will justify this." Said Aka. "The only thing we can do is fight, now."

Aoi crouched and sprinted at great speeds. As he charged he zigzagged from right to left and his blade flew up at Aka. Aka spun around and swung his great blade at Aoi. Aoi jumped and turned, and hit Aka's blade with his own. He landed on his back, and he back-rolled to his feet. He leaped into the air and slashed quickly at Aka, who held the great blade into the air and held it, blocking the blow. Aka backed away and let Aoi land, then slashed at his left hip. Aoi dodged and Aka spun around and plunged his blade over his shoulder and harshly down at Aoi. It missed. Aka pulled it back into the air and stabbed at Aoi. Aoi ducked and ran quickly at Aka, and cut him lightly through the stomach. Aka quickly swung around and made a gash in Aoi's back. Aoi slid across the ground and turned with a wince. He ran at Aka, who stabbed in at Aoi's neck. Aoi leaped straight at Aka, dodging the sword and stabbed at Aka. Aka leaned back slightly and dodged the sword.

Aka turned and his sword slid across the rocky ground. They stared at each other, trying to catch their breath. Aoi charged once more. Aka uppercut at Aoi, but Aoi rolled to the left and stabbed his left hand, and blood splashed from the open wound. Aka winced and dropped the great sword, then unsheathed his broadsword with his right hand.

The two attacked with a series of attacks; Aka slashed to Aoi's left, Aoi blocked and stabbed at Aka's right hip, but Aka spun around and back-stabbed downward. Aoi lunged to the left and then back at Aka, slashing to the right. Aka blocked, and Aoi landed, then slashed down and to the right again. Aka blocked each and crouched, then spun and cut Aoi's stomach. Aoi ignored the blow and cut Aka down his shoulder and kicked him down. Aka crawled away and got back onto his feet, a large gash open from his right shoulder blade to his chest.

Aka ran at Aoi and swung hard to his left, then swung out right. Aoi had dodged both, and Aka stabbed at Aoi's head. Aoi dodged and shut his eyes, placing his left hand at the bottom of the hilt of his blade, and thrust forward…the blade pierced Aka's heart. As he removed the blade he stood back in dreadful dismay at his closest friend's impending death at the hands of his own blade.

Aka smiled as his blade dropped, he fell onto his knees and fell into a reverie.

__

Flashback

"Who is there?" said Lu Xun, standing lost in the maze. Aka stepped forward.

"I am Aka Usagi of Shu." He said.

"Aka? The one who defected from Wu?"

"I am the same."

"Why do you go to a kingdom unworthy of your name?"

"To fight alongside my friends."

"They do nothing for you, only hold you back, Aka."

Lu Xun stepped forward and smiled at Aka.

"Please, join us. Take pity on my imminent inferiority." Said Lu Xun.

"I won't go back to you reckless barbarians." Said Aka.

"Barbarians? Guan Yu struck us first, he invaded our lands, we had no choice but to strike back." Said Lu Xun, lying. "Shu takes advantage of you! I say, who killed Cao Cao? You or Aoi Kitsune?"

"It was I…but it was Aoi's plan."

"Did you receive credit? Did you receive any reward for defeating such a lord?"

"No…but--"

"You belong to Wu, you joined and made commitment…please, join us. You will be given great rank."

Aka's mind flashed back to the days when the Shinek Relic corrupted his mind, how he turned his back on Aoi.

"I can't! I made commitment to Aoi, as well."

"Perhaps you can persuade him as well through force..."

"I die…a fool. Long…live…the…dragon." Said Aka. Aka's eyes shut, and blood poured from his nearly decapitated carcass.

Aoi's eyes teared up slightly. He cut down his best friend, his ally, and a man who had saved his life in more than one occasion. But had he not, he too would have died. Aoi walked to Aka, and kneeled down next to him. He took up Aka's hand and placed it on his great sword, then placed Aka's broadsword on his chest.

"Goodbye, Aka." Said Aoi.

Aoi turned and sheathed his blade, then ran for the exit. It was days before he had finally reached Zhuge Liang's camp. His expression was dead and without a single hint of a smile. Shiro and Kori ran up to Aoi.

"Aoi…what's going on?" asked Shiro.

"Where's Aka?" asked Kori.

Aoi's head dropped down, he shook his head. It instantly signaled his unfortunate death. Kori gasped and fell into Aoi's chest.

_Aoi here. Never since the death of Lu Ying have I felt so morally crushed. I could never understand why I must suffer. No matter what I do, what I say, what I feel, I must always pay. And…this is all because I didn't finish dying fighting Xiahou Dun…it only brought more deaths in place of my own. I was brought back, Guan Yu died. Then Liu Bei and Zhang Fei wanted revenge…they died too. Then because of their selfish ambition, De and Aka are dead…so…one final question…one single dispute…what happens now?_


	26. Once Upon a Time

S E A S O N IV

Chapter XXVI

Once Upon A Time

_Aka's dead! Joyous day that I can drink to my best friend's death by the hands of my _own_ sword! Delusional? Yes, very. De and Aka, they're dead. Aka, the man I trusted most, betrayed me and I killed him. And De, the man I trusted least among myself, reached the undying loyalty of putting his own life on the line for my wife…who I was too weak to protect on my own. TWICE since his return, he's reached her before I could. Unbearable…the 'Great Blue Fox', the coward who can't even protect his own damn wife! Cowardly? Or growing weak? I strike down any enemy, but I'm as weak as the peasants forced into war againts their will, who either draft or be beaten by soldiers. Ruthless kingdoms…_

Aoi left his cabin and walked out to the camp. It had been a week since Aka and De's deaths, but it felt like yesterday. Kori continuously tried to support Aoi and make him feel better. Nothing worked, but that would not stop her. She ran to Aoi's side and tried again.

"Aoi…I'm just as upset as you are, but we're okay." Said Kori.

Aoi stopped and turned angrily at her.

"You are? Did you see Aka's face as he stepped beside Lu Xun? Did you see him betray you, as archers nearly shot you down? WAS IT _YOUR_ DAMNED BLADE THAT TORE OPEN HIS FLESH?"

Kori's breath stopped, her eyes fixed on Aoi's face.

"No…no I didn't…but that doesn't mean we can't be the same as before." Said Kori.

"Yes, it does. There will _NEVER _be another day where we will all fight together…not _ONE_ day that you, me, Shiro, _and_ Aka will fight alongside eachother. Aka was my best friend. He would stand by me againts impossible odds, fight any battle with me. " Said Aoi.

"Well so would we, Aoi!" said Kori, hurtfully angry. "Have you forgot about Shiro? Do you remember me? Or when we still loved eachother?"

"Kori, please don't make this about us."

"Then who _is_ this about?"

Aoi did not respond, but stared at Kori with the slightest glare.

"Who? Is it about you? It's always about you! "The Great Blue Fox" and his pathetic sidekicks!" said Kori. "I'm done with this. I'm leaving, I can't be with the new you anymore…"

Kori stormed off and was too angry to cry. Aoi sighed and ran after her.

"Kori, stop!"

"Why should I? I wouldn't want to get in the way!" said Kori, sarcastically. She turned to Aoi and glared him in the eye. "Just leave me alone, Aoi. I don't want to be a part of this anymore…"

Aoi stopped and blinked, then watched her as she left angrily. He could leave her, or go after her. He sighed, he blew it big time. He looked back at her and ran after her. Aoi grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Kori, I'm not leaving you." Said Aoi.

"You don't have to, I'm leaving _you_." Said Kori.

"I need you right now, okay? I just _killed_ my best friend…and I really don't need this right now." said Aoi.

"Because it's always about you!" said Kori. "And where were you when I was captured by bandits? Where were you when I was almost shot down back at Yi Ling? Where were you when _I _needed you most, Aoi? Where were you?"

"I'm not perfect…" said Aoi.

"Well you should have thought of that before…"

"Where were _you_?" asked Aoi, intimidated. "Where were _you_ when _I _needed you? When I lived in a broken down house where the children threw rocks at me? When life was a living hell breathing from my eyes?!"

"That was a long time ago, Aoi."

"And this is now…you weren't there for me and I wasn't there for you, but I need that to change…I don't want to lose you again…I know I've screwed up a lot. I've brought you to this war, I passed off our own son. But to tell the truth…I don't regret any of it…I love you, Kori…I always will."

Kori looked at Aoi in the eye, then sighed in shallow breaths, as small tears formed in her tear ducts.

"I don't know what to do right now…just leave me alone." Said Kori.

Kori left to her cabin, Aoi sighed in grief, and stood in both patience and dread. He let out one more sigh and turned around as a messenger ran and kneeled before him.

"Lord Blue Fox, Master Zhuge Liang wishes to see you in his private quarters." Said the soldier.

Thirty minutes later, Aoi was sitting in Zhuge Liang's room. Zhuge Liang was very nervous and paced back and forth in front of Aoi.

"Our Lord has fallen, and I know his heir is no good for leadership." Said Zhuge Liang, nervously. "I cannot lead such an army…but you can."

Aoi blinked.

"You're…you're asking _me_ to lead Shu?" asked Aoi.

"No, I beg you to. Shu will crumble if not under a man of leadership."

Aoi stood and stopped Zhuge Liang's pacing, putting his hand on Liang's shoulder.

"Liu Bei may have been the head of the army, but you were the mind." Said Aoi. "You controlled nearly every movement of Liu Bei."

"No, I can't handle that. I would have to lead both politics and military movements, I cannot do it."

"Then we have no choice but to place Liu Bei's heir in command." Said Aoi. "But I still leave you with the option of siezing control of Shu."

Aoi left the cabin, and went to his own. He sat down in the corner and let out a frustrated sigh. He looked at the face of his right fist and read his self-written scar. It said _God of War_. He looked to his left fist and it read, _Black Dragon_. Shiro walked in and sat next to Aoi.

"Aoi…you did what you had to do." Said Shiro. "If he killed you…what do you think would have happened to us? We would have killed him in your name, and it would have been no different."

"It would be different…I would not have to live with shame." Said Aoi.

"No, Aka betrayed you, I would have killed him, too, if he did it to me." Said Shiro. "You have to move on, Aoi…we all do."

"And what about De?" said Aoi. "I trusted him so few times after all he's done to prove that he was the most loyal of all…he saved Kori twice when I couldn't…and I thought he'd betray me. And Aka, I trusted him the most and yet he almost killed me."

"Aka would have stayed with you to the end if not for Lu Xun." Said Shiro. Aoi stopped for a minute, and gave a glare.

"Stop trying to justify what he did…he's a liar and a traitor…and that's it." Said Aoi. Shiro and Aoi left their cabins and headed for the front of the castle.

Suddenly in the background a soldier shouted.

"OPEN THE GATES!" he said.

The doors opened slowly and soldiers ran in. They had blood stains in their torn shirts, which revealed bandaging over their chests. One ran forward and almost fell.

"What happened?!" said Shiro.

"We were attacked by southern barbarians, it was beaten down badly!" replied the soldier.

It was fifteen minutes later when the news reached Zhuge Liang.

"The south was attacked by the Nanman tribes." Said Zhuge Liang. Aoi looked at him. "They are a powerful adversary, and our brute force would not be too little to defeat them…but…"

"But?" asked Aoi.

"I have an idea. Instead of fighting head-on, perhaps we should attack their will to fight until they will join us willingly."

"You…you actually think a bunch of barbarians will just…join us?" asked Aoi.

"The mind of the average barbarian is compiled only of mere swordplay tactics. An easy opponent, apparently. If we trap them and counter each of their moves, eventually their cause for battle will cease to exist. I plan on doing so, and I ask you to gather worthy generals."

"Why don't you ask me to go?"

"I know you've suffered severe loss, I cannot have distraught generals leading strategy."

Aoi tore the knife from his leg sheathe out and slammed it into the table in front of him, and it stabbed through a dung beetle.

"Looks fine to me, I'm going." Said Aoi.

"You will not." Said Zhuge Liang.

"Yeah…I think I will." Said Aoi.

Two soldiers approached Aoi and lightly unsheathed their blades, but Zhuge Liang rose his right hand and they backed away.

"Very well. However we are at loss of generals. Lords Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Ma Chao, and Huang Zhong are dead. That's four of the Tiger Generals. I need to restore the ranks…I ask you to lead the Tiger Generals." Said Zhuge Liang.

"Hah, you're joking, right?" said Aoi.

"No, I'm not. But you've achieved great things since you've entered this war."

"Like?"

"Lu Bu, Xiahou Dun? Zhang Liao, Cao Cao? Lu Meng, Zhou Yu? And I know the ferocity of the Kuan family, and yet you accomplished to take down their last descendants along with their equally dangerous kin."

"Not all of them, and besides not all of those were killed by me."

"But you caused it. You're men beat Zhang Liao and Cao Cao did they not?"

"But why should I lead? Why not Zhao Yun?"

"Because I've made him Grand General of Shu."

"Who else will be Tiger General?"

"Shiro Inazuma, Guan Xing, Zhang Bao, and Kori Kaze. All of them have done good for this kingdom, and are skilled enough to serve as a Tiger General. Tell me, why do you reject wealth and fame?"

"Why do we accept it?" asked Aoi.

"Very good of a question, but it's obvious that you've wont he argument, however you are still to lead the Tiger Generals.

Suddenly an arrow shot through the window and into the ground, and Aoi. On the body of the arrow was wrapped a crimson flag. Aoi grabbed his knife and weapons, then rose up and turned to leave.

"So, you're answer?" asked Zhuge Liang.

"I'll fight the Nanman, so I suggest you get ready for it."

Aoi left the building. Leaning on the wall stood Wei Yan, eyes narrowed that he had _still_ not been named a Tiger General. Aoi walked outside of the gates, and turned to his left to see Kuan Mao.

"Are you stalking me?" said Aoi.

"Something like that." Said Kuan Mao. "You should enjoy the time you get to spend with me, they'll be the last minutes you'll have."

"Honestly, where have I heard that before?" said Aoi.

Aoi blinked and crouched quickly as an arrow flew past his head, Kuan Mao made the first move. Aoi pulled his knife from his leg sheathe quickly and threw it at Mao, who used his longbow to uppercut it and hit it away. As he spun and brought the bow down he had pulled an arrow out and pulled it on the string, then fired at Aoi. Aoi was running and lunged to the other direction and dodged the arrow. He grabbed his bow and fired an arrow quickly. Mao crouched leftward and fired a fast arrow at Aoi. Aoi rolled to the right and threw an arrow at Mao. Mao smacked it away but an arrow cut his waist. Mao ignored the blow and pulled another arrow from his large quiver and shot at Aoi. Aoi thrusted himself backward and landed on his left hand. As he rose back up he saw Kuan Mao running at him, twin blades drawn. Aoi rose nearly unbalanced, and as Mao slashed at Aoi, Aoi hit the blades away from him using his bow. Mao slid around in a full circle and turned to Aoi.

"Nice bow…" said Mao.

Aoi pulled an arrow from his quiver and pulled it back across the tight string of the bow. Mao stopped for a second, but then ran forward to Aoi's right. Aoi rolled to the left and fired at Mao's legs. It scraped some skin off of Mao's foreleg, but not much. Mao quickly turned and sprinted directly towards Aoi and did a double-slash down at Aoi, who was crouching down. Aoi used his bow again and hit the blades to the left. Then back rolled and threw his bow backward. He unsheathed his own sword and charged Mao. He slashed at Mao, who blocked and Aoi passed. Aoi overhead-thrust his blade behind his back and blocked a slash, then spun slightly and slashed to his down-left and hit blocked another blow. He spun around in a half-circle and faced Mao, who ran at Aoi. Mao lunged forward and stabbed at Aoi's neck with his right blade. Aoi ducked and uppercut his blade, but Mao thrust his left blade down and stopped the attack, then landed, rolling to his feet. Aoi quickly ran and slashed down at Mao, targetting the skull. Mao blocked with his left blade and swiped at Aoi's stomach with his left. Aoi backed away and pulled his sword away, then Mao sprinted towards Aoi. As Mao hacked at Aoi with his right blade, Aoi ducked low and stabbed at Mao's side. Mao managed to block the blow, and he turned back to Aoi.

"Don't die, Kitsune…I want to be the one to see you squirm for mercy." Said Mao. "I want to see your flesh burn and ignite from blood drawn from my own swords…and I want Ice Wind to be there to see it happen."

Mao turned towards his horse, but Aoi wasn't going to let it go that easily. He furiously ran at Mao and his sword ignited with a weak glow of dark matter. Mao turned and Aoi slashed at Mao's left with both hands. Mao slid back and Aoi slashed from the other side. Mao used both blades to block and they cracked. Mao kicked Aoi in the chest hard, pushing him back a few steps, and sheathed his blades. He ran over and picked up his longbow, then headed for his horse. Aoi sprinted to catch him, but he turned and fired an arrow. Aoi leaned leftward and dodged, then continued. Mao leaped onto his horse, and snapped the reigns. The horse charged away from Aoi, who sighed and sheathed his weapon. He walked over and grabbed his bow, and ran back into the gate.

'); else if(navigator.appName"Microsoft Internet Explorer") document.write(''); else document.write(''); --> 

An hour later, Aoi was in his room. He had set up a sandbag that stood on a wooden pole, and wrapped his fist. He punched and kicked it hard over and over, soon the internal wood cracked. He socked it in the stomach with his right and came across what'd be the head with his left. He jumped up and spun-kick the top, and soon the wood snapped off. He turned and grabbed his bow, and attatched his quiver. Repeatedly he shouted and fired arrows rapidly into the bag, he pictured Aka at the moment they started fighting.. He stopped and dropped the bow. He slowly turned his head to see Kori standing in the doorway. They merely stood and stared into eachother's eyes.

Aoi's eyes were dead, his expression was broken. Kori's were concerned and her face expressed pain. Aoi detatched his quiver, and they stared at eachother for ten minutes. Kori then started walking slowly to Aoi, who stood with his same, dead, expression. After the first few steps, Kori walked quickly and fell into Aoi's arms. Tears had finally come out. Aoi opened his mouth but his throat restricted his words. There was nothing he could say.

"I know now…" said Kori, Aoi's eyes lifted. "I know that no matter how hard I try…no matter what I do…I'll never stop loving you. I can't be away from you anymore…I want to be with you always."

Aoi still couldn't say anything. Words couldn't describe what was going on…he could only listen, and Kori held tighter.

"I don't want to be apart anymore…I'm miserable without you. It's as if when I'm alone…that I feel like you're with me, even when you aren't. And I can't stand it anymore…"

Aoi's eyes wandered on the ground…she was pouring her heart out to him but he couldn't say anything.

"It feels like a blade runs through my heart whenever you go to battle without me." Said Kori. "I never can know if you'll really come back…and it kills me inside."

"There will be days…where I can only see your face and wonder if I'll ever see it again." Said Aoi. "There will be days where I want to embrace you and never let go, because it may be the last thing I'd do. But there will infinitely be that moment, where I will _always_ be with you…physically or an illusion…you'll be right there with me…"

They loosened up, still holding eachother, and looked into eachother's eyes. Kori's eyes dropped tears, but the look in her eye was not in pain. They moved into eachother and kissed passionately for a few seconds, and broke apart, staring into eachother's eyes.

"You're leaving again…aren't you?" asked Kori, Aoi nodded in response. "I'm going this time."

Kori waited for Aoi to reject this, but he simply waited. After a minute, he agreed. Kori smiled and hugged tightly.

Few weeks later, Zhuge Liang's forces were ready for battle. It consisted of Aoi, Kori, Shiro, himself, Guan Xing, Zhang Bao, Zhao Yun, and Wei Yan, along with their armies. They had finally arrived in the southern provinces.

Meanwhile, in the Nanman camp, the army feasted. In the dining room, the King of Nanman ate his large meal at the head of the table.. He was an obese but muscular man, with a wild beard of five inches. He wore silk leggings and metal armor over his chest. His spears were set beside him. His name was Meng Huo. Two generals walked slowly to the lord.

"Zhuge Liang and his men are marching againts us, my lord." Said a general. The general wore no shirt, and was muscular. His hair reached the center of his spine and wore a blade to his waist. Nanman armor covered his legs. His name was Yong Kai.

"Who cares?!" said Meng Huo, eating a large slab of meat.

"He's a legendary man of Shu." Said another general. This general also had a strong upper body, and he wore Nanman armor on his chest and to his elbows, but his legs were unprotected. A wrapped-up spear was on his back, and his black , fuzzy hair reached his shoulders. This one was Gao Ding.

A woman, who sat next to Meng Huo, stood up. She was very attractive, and her black hair reached her ribs. She had attractive curves and wore a silk shirt that covered her medium sized chest down to her lower stomach, but it revealed her arms. She had light, brown eyes, and wore a skirt, and she wore lightly sheathed Chinese darts to her waist. She was Meng Huo's wife, Zhu Rong.

"We'll crush them, no matter who they send!" she shouted. "Tommorow, have your men ready at dawn."

She sat back down, and the generals bowed, then left.

It was few days later that Nanman had made their move. Yong Kai, Gao Ding, and another general, E Huan, led the attack. Aoi put on his armor and Kori did as well, back turned to her husband. They could only stare into eachother's radiant eyes.

__

He seems so dead inside… thought Kori. _He's changed…_

Aoi's eyes fell and he grabbed his blade and his bow and left the room. Kori did as well as Aoi led his army to the center of the battlefield along with Guan Xing's army. Aoi looked to his right to a commander.

"Tell the men to spread, and close in at my immediate command."

The commander nodded and ran to the men, the cavalry greatly spreaded out, while the soldiers followed half-way. Nanman general Gao Ding brought forward his men, as did Yong Kai and E Huan. Wei Yan's army rode forward and attacked head-on with E Huan's. Wei Yan held a new, luster spear. It's silver end glistened in the sun's dawn. He waved the blade to his left and struck a soldier down, then spun it back to the right and swung hard, cutting another.

E Huan was midly muscular with tan skin and his black hair was let out and reached his shoulder blade. He wore sleeveless heavy chest armor and light padding on his thighs. He carried a medium spear with a sharp edge.

The armies collided harshly, as soldier by soldier was cut down and covered in blood. A captain put up his pike and ran in violently. He ducked and cut through a Nanman soldier. He swung around and beheaded two. Then spun and swung at another's head, but missed. One tribe warrior thrusted his sword through the captain, and another cut straight down the shoulder blade with a spear. Two Shu soldiers ran in and killed the captain's assailants, then dragged him off.

"My brother's dead!" shouted one soldier in fury. He took up a sword and as did the other soldier, and ran into the battlefield but arrows fell into their skulls and died.

Aoi truly watched the battle. This was the first in a long time that he saw what was happening…families were divided in death, if not all slain. He saw the savage velocity of termination by these…tribesman. But he didn't want to stop the battle…he wanted to go and kill the soldiers himself. He wanted them to feel the pain of Shu's soldiers…but he knew that they probably also were.

E Huan slashed widely at Wei Yan, who manuevered his horse inward and cut down E Huan's. Huan fell to the ground and rolled roughly againts the mud. He stood and blocked a slash from Wei Yan's blade.

Aoi rode over to Shiro.

"Take your cavalry around to the right." Said Aoi. "I want the enemy on the left flank."

Shiro nodded and unwrapped his spear from it's sheets. He brought his cavalry over to the right as ordered. Shiro pulled his spear back and thrust it forward, impaling a soldier. He swung the man off and made a quick swipe, slitting a soldier's neck. He twirled his spear over his head and swung hard to his left, decimating a man. Gao Ding's forces came from behind Shiro's.

Aoi saw and ordered 20 archers to fire straight forward simutaneously. Zhao Yun's forces appeared behind Gao Ding and Guan Xing's in front. Guan Xing, dismounted, ran in and spun his blade in full circle. Three Nanman soldiers fell. Zhao Yun leaped forward from his horse and thrust his blade in forward. It impaled a soldier to the ground. While removing the spear he ducked as a soldier slashed at him, then Yun spun and cut him down.

Aoi rode over to Kori's army.

"Kori, take your soldiers and one quarter of mine to the forward-left flank, and wait for the enemy to approach, then take them out." Said Aoi.

"You're going to leave me, again?" asked Kori.

"I won't let anything happen to you…I promise." Said Aoi.

Kori sighed and rode off with the soldiers. Most of the infantry was left with Aoi.

"Alright, let's move out!" shouted Aoi. He led a direct assault into E Huan's men. Aoi rode quick and swift, leaving a light grip on his blade.

__

This one's for you, De, thought Aoi.

Aoi leaped from Shadow and onto the ground, then sprinted quickly though a barrage of soldiers, both Shu and Nanman. He jumped high and spun, beheading a soldier. He back kicked into an attacker's stomach and sprinted, running his blade through the soldier's stomach. He continued running and suddenly turned right in front of an enemy, then cut through his stomach swiftly. He spun forward and sliced through a shoulder blade. He stabbed to his left, blocking an attack, then hit the blade up. Aoi spun and backstabbed the soldier, then spun and cut him down. He turned right and blocked a spear with both hands gripped on the hilt of his sword. He pushed the spear up and lunged forward, stabbing the soldier.

Wei Yan turned his horse and charged E Huan once more. Wei Yan twirled his spear around and as he closed in, stabbed at Huan. Huan blocked once more but Wei Yan's horse moved too far to be hit.

"FIGHT LIKE A WARRIOR!" shouted E Huan.

Wei Yan charged his horse once more at E Huan, but launched himself off and he closed in on him. He thrusted his spear down at Huan, but Huan rolled to the left. Yan pulled his spear from the mud and blocked a slash to his left hip, then turned and swung in a full circle. Huan held his polearm to his left and blocked, then thrust it forward. Huan's blade cut through Wei Yan's right hip. He winced but cut across Huan's stomach. Blood trickled from each of the wounds, small at first but the blood stains grew.

Wei Yan stepped forward and did a strong overhead slash. E Huan blocked and spun his blade, cutting Wei Yan down the shoulder. The wound opened but it wasn't deep.

"Damn!" said Wei Yan.

Wei Yan narrowed his eyes and let out a roar as he did a powerful overhead slash. E Huan blocked but he was knocked off balance, and Wei Yan kicked him to the floor. Huan backrolled and lunged forward, slashing across Wei Yan's chest. It seemed as though it'd have been a deep wound but it hadn't pierced very much. Wei Yan mounted a horse and retreated towards his left flank.

"Coward!" shouted E Huan. He grabbed a horse and pursued.

E Huan closed in, and Wei Yan snapped his horse's reigns again. In seconds, an arrow hit E Huan's horse. It fell and E Huan rolled violently across the ground. He got up and lifted his spear. He looked around and was surrounded by Kori's soldiers. Huan glared and lifted his spear up to slash, when he heard Aoi's archers pull their strings back.

"Go ahead and strike them." Said Kori. "But you won't live long after."

She walked to Huan, but didn't get too close.

"Consider yourself a prisoner of the Shu kingdom."

"Wench! I would die before losing to you!" shouted the angered officer.

The soldiers readied to strike but Kori raised her hand and stopped them. She walked closer to Huan and narrowed her eyes, then pulled another arrow across her bowstring. A small icy mist circled the arrowhead.

"Lower your weapon." She said.

Huan looked around and breathed heavily.

"Last chance." Said Kori.

Huan gritted his teeth, but dropped his spear. Kori lowered her bow and signalled to take him away. Wei Yan balled his fist in anger. If it weren't for orders, he would have cut him down much earlier…he was being held back. 

Shiro was back-to-back with Zhao Yun and Guan Xing. Storm had been pressed away.

"Take a head, any head. It's going to be a long day, guys." Said Shiro.

"Just don't get killed, and try to keep up, okay?" taunted Zhao Yun.

"Ready?" asked Shiro.

"Go." Said Guan Xing.

The three warriors charged the army. Guan Xing lunged forward and did a wide outward slash. As he slowed he waved the blade above his head, then turned and hacked down. A couple of Nanman fell dead on the floor.

Zhao Yun leaped high from the earth and came down with a hard slash tot he right. As he landed he swung hard to the left then spun around full-circle and killed his surrounders.

Shiro merely charged agilely. He dashed left and sliced through soldiers with a right hack. He spun rightward a few times, spear out, and cut right through soldiers. He stopped and turned, running very fast, blocking and occaisonally killing others. He stopped again and stood, readying himself.

Zhao Yun thrusted himself forward and his spear penetrated an enemy's chest, nearly whole-way through. He pulled it out and swung around in a half-circle, killing the people behind. Then turned left and dodged a man. He backstabbed and killed the soldier.

Guan Xing waited for his prey to come to him. One soldier ran forward and slashed at Xing's head. Xing blocked with the center of his pike and let the other blade slide down, then he swung the blade and cut the soldier. Three more were in front of him. He ducked and leg-sweeped two to the floor and thrusted his pike upward, impaling the third. He stood quickly and beheaded the soldiers.

Shiro did the same. As two approached he dashed to the right attacker and cut straight through his stomach, turned and blocked another attack. He hit the blade up and dashed passed the attacker, cutting as he crossed.

Zhao Yun flipped over his spear, so the blade pointed down. With both hands he ducked and slashed a left attacker, then stood and blocked another, pressing him off. One more came and attacked his right. He blocked and pulled the pole away, got behind the soldier and cut him, then quickly backstabbed the other soldier. He removed the blade and nimbly spun around and slashed through his shoulder blade. He blocked another spear and let it slide off of his own. As the soldier passed he spun around and cut through the waist-line.

Shiro ran forward and thrust his spear leftward, impaling someone through the chest, then he pulled out his bloody blade and slashed right. The soldier to his right blocked with a sword. The soldier pulled back and did an overhead slash at Shiro, who blocked. Shiro saw it was Aoi, and they stopped and turned back-to-back.

"Watch where you're swinging that thing." Said Aoi.

"You're one to talk." Said Shiro.

Aoi sheathed his blade and took up his bow. He pulled an arrow from his backpack of arrows and fired an arrow into the neck of a soldier, not 4 feet away from him. Another was close, he pulled an arrow and ducked, thrusting the arrow forward, stabbing the attacker in the heart. He pulled the arrow out and kicked the soldier down, then fired the arrow at another.

Guan Xing and Zhao Yun regrouped with Aoi and Shiro, and all went back-to-back, weapons ready. The soldiers waited and it was a short pause. Aoi's bow rose up and fired three arrows and they hit three bodies. The soldiers let out their roars and charged. Suddenly Zhang Bao's horse came thrashing down and crushed a few bodies. Zhang Bao's dual spears beheaded and severed head after head, spilling the blood of atleast 6 soldiers quickly, excluding his horse's kills.

Aoi stood firm and continued drawing arrows. He fired into a spearman and he fell backward, followed by another shot to the chest. He dropped his bow and unsheathed Shiro's blade, along with his own. An enemy spearsman hacked at his head. Aoi ducked and severed off the soldier's legs, bringing him to the floor and making a pool of blood. Then, with his left sword, blocked an enemy's sword, then spun and, with his right, stabbed the soldier through the back. Aoi quickly stood and beheaded him. He spun and with both blades crossed blocked another attacker.

"Pull back! Pull back!" shouted a captain.

Zhang Bao cut some retreats off and killed as many as he could. As most passed Shiro and Zhao Yun would cut them down. Guan Xing and Aoi attacked the soldiers who made it across Zhang Bao, but eventually they got away.

"Zhuge Liang orders that we pull back now." Said Zhang Bao.

"Why? We have them on the run!" said Shiro.

"Higher orders, Shiro." Said Aoi.

It was only hours before the news had reached Meng Huo.

"WHAT?!" shouted Meng Huo as he slammed his fist on the table. "THE HELL DO YOU MEAN E HAUN WAS CAPTURED! PATHETIC!"

The messengers backed away bowing, with both respect and fear.

"_They're_ pathetic?" said his wife. "Looks to me like you're too cowardly to even go out there."

"Ridiculous! I'll beat them next time, just wait!" said Meng Huo. "LEAVE US!"

The messengers stood and left the room.

Meanwhile, Zhou Tai's army made their way back to Sun Quan's camp, no longer than two weeks away from Yi Ling. They entered through the gates and left towards their encampment. Zhou Tai went to his own room, letting the messengers report in instead of himself. Waiting for him was a woman, who seemed to arrive only few days before he had. She looked at the wounded general and walked up to him. She saw a new scar from above his eye to his cheek, and felt it. Zhou Tai placed his hand over hers.

"Who did this?" she asked.

"A phoenix…" he replied.

Zhou Tai leaned in and kissed her for a moment. They parted and the woman hugged him…it was Zhou Liu.


	27. Reminiscense

Chapter XXVII

Reminiscence

_Ha! They're dead! It's been weeks and weeks, hell it's been a good while. I STILL SEE HIS FACE! The bastard who would betray me…but he held back…just to taunt me! Ha I know it! He wants me to know that he held back, but he knew…HE KNEW I wouldn't! Ha! HA HA HA! I see you're damned face in every nightmare, every dream, I SEE IT! Lying dead next to my crimson blade! And yet, there is another…it's you! Kuan De! I see you, too! A burning aura scorching the airy skies of this hellish world, as to be a mythical beast that owns the sky! You're a god of war and even in battle you ridicule me! Yes I know it!…You always save her before I can…always…I'm so cold inside, now…_

It was early in the afternoon, after the day of the capture, inside the Shu camp. Kori and Shiro were in the common room, along with the other Shu officers.

"Hey, where's Aoi?" asked Kori.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't seen him at all since yesterday." Said Shiro.

"Last I heard he left to his room and hasn't come out for almost a day." Said Guan Xing.

Kori stood up and hurried over to Aoi's room, with Shiro following. Kori opened the door hastily and blinked. Aoi was sitting shirtless on the floor. He wore only baggy pants and battle scars across his body, and some fresh, long cuts on his chest and shoulder. His natural white hair was messy, and his eyes were almost all red. Several small wine containers were scattered all across the wooden floor, though the wine bowls hadn't been touched. Aoi drank a small jug of wine heavily, as most of it plowed down his cheeks.

"Oh my god! Aoi stop!" shouted Kori.

Aoi glared and stopped, dropping the jug onto the floor, shattering it.

"FUCK OFF!" said Aoi, angrily.

Aoi snatched a wine bowl and chucked it at them. Kori and Shiro moved.

"What the hell are you doing!" said Shiro.

Aoi grabbed another jug of wine and started chugging again. Kori ran and crouched to him, and tried to pull the jug away. Aoi glared and stopped drinking, then smacked her back.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted.

Kori fell back but Shiro caught her. He kicked Aoi over. Aoi fell onto his right shoulder, and got on his knees and vomited. Shiro stood and looked at Aoi, who remained on his knees facing away from him.

Aoi glared and suddenly stood and tackled Shiro. He pinned Shiro and begun socking him across the face. Shiro managed to grab his sheathed blade, and grabbed the sheathe. He raised it quickly and thrusted the hilt into Aoi's cheek, then as Aoi let go of his other hand, he came up with a left punch and socked Aoi off of him.

Kori had been screaming for them to stop, but Aoi wouldn't. Shiro backed away and held a small bruise on his face. Aoi looked up and grabbed more wine and again started chugging.

Shiro ran over and kicked the jug, breaking it, and then pushed Aoi back. Aoi got on all fours and vomited again. He stood woozily and turned to them with a strong sense of hatred.

"I SAID TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Aoi.

Aoi backed into a wall. He looked next to him and saw his weapons. He grabbed his bow and an arrow and pulled it back on the string. His aim was distorted, but it was unsure if that made it more or less dangerous. The bow point was moving in a circle, due to his drunken sight.

"Aoi, put…the bow…down." Said Shiro, slowly.

"SHUT UP! I'LL DO WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE!" he said.

Shiro, very slowly, moved towards Kori.

"DON'T MOVE!" he shouted, twitching.

Shiro stopped. He blinked and shuddered.

_Aoi and Shiro were alone in a room. It was very late at night, and only the night-watch was awake, even Kori was sleeping silently._

_"The war is going to be huge one day." Said Aoi._

_"A shame Aka isn't with us." Said Shiro. _

_"Where is he?"_

_"Hell if I know…we weren't friends long after we left…but knowing him he's probably going to show up in this war sooner or later."_

_"Aka never could resist battle."_

_Aoi looked over towards Kori's room, then back at Shiro._

_"Shiro…" Aoi begun. "If _anything_ happens to me…take care of her for me."_

_"...with my life." Said Shiro._

Shiro opened his eyes and narrowed them. He stepped in front of Kori and blocked her.

"Aoi, put it down." Said Shiro.  
"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" said Aoi.

"Go on, kill me! You killed Aka already, why not kill another?"

Aoi breathed quickly and loudly. He fired the arrow into the floor and dropped his bow, then slid down the wall.

_So this is about Aka,_ thought Shiro.

Kori walked over to him and sat next to him. Aoi looked at her and felt the bruise on her cheek from when he hit her.

"I'm sorry…really." Said Aoi, with a slight slur in his speech. He then passed out.

"It's a miracle he didn't die from that." Said Shiro. "Come on…let him sleep we'll come back later."

Hours later, Kori came back. She stood in front of the closed door, but didn't open it. She waited for a few minutes, and then opened the door. She looked at the wall to see Aoi was awake…she walked over and sat down with him.

Kori looked at him, quiet tears shed from his eyes.

"I-I c-cant do thi-s-s…anymore. I c-c-cant do it." Said Aoi.

"What?" asked Kori.

"I CAN'T FIGHT ANYMORE!" he shouted. "I can't stand by and kill people for some bastard I hardly care about!"

"Aoi…" said Kori…there was a pause. She embraced him and rested his head on her chest to comfort him.

"I…I hate it…I can't stand this bullshit anymore." Begun Aoi. "I would never forgive myself if…"

Kori held tighter. Tears even dropped from her own eyes. She knew exactly how he felt…she had lost Aoi at least twice in this war.

"I'm not going to die on you, Aoi…" she said. "I love you and **nothing** can ever change that…no matter what happens."

She rested her head on his, and they sat in silence.

"I want to stop fighting…I want my son back…" said Aoi, tears continuing to stream. "I wanted to hear his first words, see him walk, teach him to fight…but I can't anymore. Why didn't I leave?

"Kuan Jin." said Kori.

Aoi blinked.

_Kuan Jin…it's him. It's always been the Kuan bastards,_ thought Aoi. _They're coming after me, even in hell._

Aoi held out his arm and opened his palm. He concentrated for a second and a small dark aura formed around his wrist, then moved atop his palm. A ball of dark flame floated above his hand. Kori opened her eyes a little and looked at it. She smiled and watched as the dark flame took the form of a dragon. She put her index finger on it and it slowly froze into a dragonic ice sculpture. It was fine and soft, and the eyes shone in a miniature, dark, flame. Aoi smiled and a tear streamed down his cheek.

"What's he like?" asked Aoi.

"Who?" asked Kori.

"You know who…" said Aoi.

"Oh…I don't know it's been so long. I only saw him as an infant child…but…I know he'll be just like you. Brave with unfathomable strength…why?"

"Because…I know in my heart that I will _never_ live long enough to see him." said Aoi. "The greatest of war gods have fallen in this war and I will follow…"

Kori held Aoi's face up and slapped it hard, completely turning his head, in which he held there.

"And it was that attitude that got each and every one of them killed." said Kori.

Aoi turned his head down to the floor. Kori pulled him back onto her chest and kissed his head.

"You are the man who cannot be killed." said Kori. "It would take an army to your lonesome to even _settle _you…"

"You're wrong…" said Aoi. "I died a long time ago…I'm just here to see how it ends."

Kori held him tightly in her arms.

"You're going to change the world, Aoi…nothing will change that." said Kori. "And we'll _all _be there to see it."

Three prisoners were brought to the Shu main room. Among the Shu council were Liu Chan, emperor of Shu, Zhuge Liang, prime minister and strategist, and Zhao Yun, the grand general. The officers were Shiro Inazuma, Guan Xing, Zhang Bao, and Wei Yan.

The prisoners were Yong Kai, Gao Ding, and E Huan; the very three generals who had plotted the first battle against Shu. Wei Yan glared at them, and was also angry that he, himself, had not yet the opportunity to strike down E Huan with his own blade. Aoi and Kori were absent in the meanwhile, in which Aoi's insobriety had perished and was talking with Kori.

"Lady Kitsune captured E Huan, but…how did those two get captured?" asked Zhao Yun.

"Simple. I had several ambush forces on their rear flank, on the retreat path which they crossed." said Zhuge Liang. "After wiping out their forces we took them captive."

Wei Yan raised his blade and walked towards E Huan and raised it. Zhuge Liang pointed towards Wei Yan and they grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wei Yan, lower your blade. We're among guests, and I don't want them harmed." said Zhuge Liang.

Wei Yan glared at him.

"They'll just come back with twice as many soldiers and power!" said Wei Yan.

"Let them." said Zhuge Liang with a smile.

_Decrepit clown, _thought Wei Yan.

Zhuge Liang ignored Wei Yan's ignorant attitude and stood with a smile. He walked towards the generals.

"We shant yield!" said Yong Kai. "Take our heads, demon. But you will not have our souls."

Zhuge Liang laughed.

"Who said anything about execution?" said Zhuge Liang. "If you wish to leave, then you may do so. Along with freedom from binds we will happily give you each a horse to return to your homeland."

The generals looked blankly and confused at each other.

"What ploys have you against us?" asked E Huan.

Zhuge Liang continued a chuckle.

"If I wanted to plot against you, I'd have taken your heads by now!" said Zhuge Liang, with a short dislikable glance to Wei Yan. Wei Yan narrowed his eyes in response and grasped his blade tightly.

"If you untie me, what is to stop me from strangling you with my bare hands?" asked Gao Ding.

"I'd trust you wouldn't. As well as my grandest of generals, and a personal guard could slow you down. Now do you wish to yield or return home?"

The generals chose to leave back home, and were sent with fulfilled promises. Their perspective of Shu had changed dramatically. While once they considered Zhuge Liang a "demon", now felt of him as a great man of honor…but they were still enemies.

Flashes blazed through Aoi's vision. He escaped reality as the reveries scraped the very skin tissue of his eyes…horrible, dead visions. It was back in Yi Ling…the dreaded maze that haunted him to binge-drinking. Kuan De ran in front of Kori facing Wu's archerous and bulk army. The arrows fired through his heart and chest, and even one that pierced through his neck. The neck-shot came completely through and came out on the other side, blood pouring into a gory pool of Kuan lineage. He vomited and his sharp, viperous blade drew from its sanctuary. He turned and swung down at Kori as the poison of his ferocity spread through her veins. A large tear in her body was opened, reaching from her shoulder blade to her stomach, and her screams echoed like a ravenous beast in Aoi's eardrums as Kuan De let out a hellish cackle of malevolent shriek.

Aoi's eyes swung open and he sat up at exceptional speed. He breathed heavily for a few seconds before calming down and waking from his dream. He looked next to him and laying bare under the covers was Kori, as was he. He moved to sit up but an awakened Kori held lightly on his wrist. Aoi's breath deadened.

"I'm sorry I woke you." said Aoi, embarrassed.

Kori turned him and looked worriedly at him.

"What did you see?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You were having a nightmare…I could hear it in your sleep."

"…It…was nothing."

"Who?" she asked.

"De…and you…he was killed but turned and took you from me…and…"

Kori pulled him in and kissed him for a few seconds and pulled apart.

"I won't leave you…I never will…remember?" she said.

She let go of his wrist. He stared into her beautiful icy blue eyes and could not tear away. He forced himself to stand, and clothed himself.

"Get some sleep, Kori." said Aoi.

Aoi left the room and looked to the guards.

"Make sure the Lady is not disturbed." said Aoi. The guards nodded in recognition and he left.

Only an hour later, Aoi entered Zhuge Liang's quarters.

"Nice of you to come, Lord Kitsune." said Zhuge Liang calmly. I have to say, you look terrible."

"…Long night." said Aoi, looking away. He looked back at Zhuge Liang. "I heard you released the prisoners. Did you even hesitate?"

"Not at all!" said Zhuge Liang joyfully.

"I don't understand…" said Aoi.

"Sure you do. Surely the fabled, legendary protégé of Lu Ying can see through such a plot?"

"I'm sorry…I don't specialize in tribe warfare."

"An officer of mine, Ma Su, realized just as well as I had that these tribesmen have the will to fight." begun Zhuge Liang. "Should one king fall another will merely take his place. The only way to fight off such an enemy is to attack the mere spirit and will to fight."

"Why am I here?" asked Aoi.

"I feel that if you hadn't, the very essence of this lesson would slip away from you own mind." said Zhuge Liang. "Get some sleep, general. I don't want you on the battlefield."

Aoi wanted to argue of this matter, but instead turned and left the room slowly.

Yong Kai arrived at the castle. He was mounted on a horse with a sword unsheathed.

"WARRIORS OF SHU, I CHALLENGE YOU!" shouted Yong Kai. He carried thirty-thousand soldiers and awaited battle. Wei Yan was ready for battle. He and his soldiers charged out and attacked so quickly that it took them by surprise. Wei Yan's spear sprung into the air and smote a soldier. He spun his weapon and brought it up on the alternate side and hacked, bringing down another. His soldiers collided with Yong Kai's. Wei Yan pressed in quickly but Yong Kai retreated. Wei Yan smirked and left back into the castle. Zhuge Liang stood atop the castle gate, smiling and watching.

A day passed and Yong Kai challenged again.

"PIGS, COME AND FIGHT!" shouted Yong Kai.

Nobody came out. Three days passed quickly and still Shu remained behind their lines. Zhuge Liang smiled. He stood and left the room to Wei Yan's army, ready to his will. Zhuge Liang's smile dispirited the second he saw the Blue Fox himself battle-ready. Zhuge Liang's mood moved from irritation to near anger, but we would do nothing of it. He had no intention of showing poor leadership in the face of an army.

Aoi's eyes showed only inner-pain. He was slightly squinted and large portions of his eyes were red and seemed bloodshot. The army stood quietly behind the castle walls. Aoi's sword was unsheathed, and obviously hungry. You could tell as hot dark gas circled slowly in a downward spiral around the blade, and quailed back to the handle and its source; into Aoi's fingertips.

Zhuge Liang lifted up a fan made of large white feathers, high above him in his white and green robes. Wei Yan's soldiers moved into ambush positions. Aoi's soldiers also came to the scene and he ordered half of a flank to the right ambush party, and half to go with him to charge.

Zhuge Liang smirked as the Nanman attack force arrived right on time. Yong Kai and Gao Ding had split their forces into two attack flanks.

As the thick, hoary colored gates begun to swing open, Aoi readied his unsheathed sword. The gasses that spiraled it became excited and swirled further…it was apparent that Aoi had increased his control of his power. He drew back to sprint, but soft hands crossed his chest and held him. Aoi blinked and turned his head…there stood his wife.

"I'm not letting you go…" said Kori, resting her face in his shoulder. "Please, don't go…"

Aoi grew an emotion that spliced fury with heart pain. His breaths grew louder and hastened in irritation.

"Let me go…now…" groaned Aoi. But his wife only held tighter.

"I won't let you go to battle as a mere drunk!" she said.

"I SAID LET GO!"

Aoi broke her grip, and the force knocked her down. His breaths were shallow and quick. He turned quickly and turned to her. She stared at him for few seconds, but she stood with no less care. She merely grabbed him again.

"I won't let you go…" she said.

Aoi blinked and dropped his sword. Shiro found this as the appropriate time to take over. He rode up in front of Aoi's army and led them to the approaching armies. The three armies collided; Gao Ding's, Yong Kai's, and Aoi's, led by Shiro.

One soldier leapt at Shiro. Shiro used his spear and knocked the tribesman's sword away, and brought up the spear and severed upward through another. He maneuvered his horse to the right and slashed down, beheading an enemy. His horse was getting more and more difficult to wield, with the horse's aging it slowed. But it was no less dangerous, thus Shiro continued to tear up soldiers.

Storm, the elderly steed of Shiro Inazuma, was giving in. Shiro pulled back slightly and sent him on his way, along with his spear. He unsheathed his broad sword and put himself in a martial arts position. His right leg extended outward to his right, while his left remained bent and close to him. His sword was left swiftly in his right hand, and his left was a little retracted behind his hip. Three Nanman soldiers approached him slowly, breaking through his line of defense. One was a spearman, and the other two had swords. They stared at each other for just a moment, and then they charged. The spearman was in front, and the other two were by his sides.

The spearman stabbed at Shiro's right hip. Shiro lowered himself and leaned leftward, as the spear passed over his extended leg. Shiro's swift right arm hacked down and broke the spear, then he twisted his wrist over and slit the throat of the soldier quickly. The other two were right behind him. Shiro was using an evasive-counter, whirlwind martial art style to take down the enemies. The soldier to Shiro's left stabbed at his left, and he reversed onto his right leg, then leapt between the two soldiers before the other could lay a hit on him and widely swung his right arm so that it even swung back over his head, cutting through the enemy soldier and giving him the momentum to spin quickly. The remaining swordsman tried to make a slash during a swing-around, but Shiro grabbed the sword-wielding hand of the tribesman with his left, and then stabbed through the heart of the soldier. Shiro turned towards the battle and ran hastily between two of his own men and leapt forward with a quick inward slash, slitting the very throat of a tribesman.

Suddenly arrows rained towards the rear of Yong Kai's right flank, taking many casualties and putting other in slight panic. It was then that Wei Yan and the rest of Aoi's attack force appeared and surrounded the attack. All but Shiro's team ran in a circle, moving inward every few seconds. It was a very short period of time before most of the army was captured.

Kori brought Aoi into his bedroom and put him down on his bed. Aoi had passed out. Kori looked slowly around the room to see newly emptied jugs of wine. She sighed and looked back at Aoi.

_As miserable as he was before he joined this war, _thought Kori.

Kori left the room and waited at the gates. It wasn't too long before the army arrived with a heavy amount of prisoners.


End file.
